Six Degrees of Separation
by DanteVirgil09
Summary: This is a companion piece to my LES MUSICIENS crossover saga. Will later give insight on what happens between arc 1 and arc 2, read profile for details. Takes place months before the events in THREE DAYS occurred. I'll update whenever inspiration strikes.
1. January 2008, degree one

**Ben 10: Alien Force**

**And like the previous Ben 10 story, this will have direct linkage to the saga, but again subtle. What will make this story different from the previous story are two factors: the lack of character death and more focus on action and adventure. However, it's still a continuation of themes revolving around fate and self-transformation.**

**This story revolves around the character briefly mentioned in the end of Three Days…Ernesto Clarkson Tavares, cousin to LES MUSICIENS member, Wilfredo Pereira da Silva. He's less brooding than Wilfredo, but his own abilities are just as fascinating as they are dangerous to himself and his family; as well as an in depth examination into the psyche of the enigmatic "boy" from ****FOUR WALLS****. The "boy" in question will have his past explained further from what will be revealed in LM's stories in ****"2005", "2006", and "2007"****. This will be my last story with the boy as a major part of the writing. **

**The timeline the story takes place is January to June 2008, in the planned chronological sense, between the end of arc 1 and the beginning of arc 2 of the LES MUSICIENS saga. "Tema Amores Perros" by Gustavo Santaolalla from the soundtrack to Amores Perros inspired this chapter.**

**Six Degrees of Separation**

**Chapter One**

**January 2008, week four, one degree**

**[Monday 3:45pm]**

The cold air outside was punishing, but for Ernesto's mind, doesn't come close to what he remembered from his childhood in New York. He was walking home from school, but not to where he used to live…near the southeast area that's predominantly Latino, Black, and Asian. Instead he was walking to the bus stop to head for a home he recently moved into from the previous week. The trip itself takes about 10 minutes, half the time it used to take to get to his old apartment.

As his trip rolled onward passing unfamiliar neighborhoods and the quietness of suburbia, his thoughts returned to his friends Manuela "Manny" Ungos (Filipina), Tyrone Jones (African American), and Hugo Diaz (Mexican). They all knew they would hang out far less nowadays considering the trip from both sides of town. There were moments where Ernesto would catch a glimpse of the southeast. The only thing that calmed his nerves was a song his cousin sent his way back in December, "Seize the Day" by Wax Taylor featuring Charlotte Savory.

'_The song's nice, nice beat…but too soft for me. Oh well, I'll like it more once I hear more of this chick's music. She's not a bad looker and she can sing,' _and although the two have communicated via email and Facebook, over the years the two haven't spoken over the phone for years. Ernesto did have a face camera for video chatting, he didn't have the patience to set it up, but he promised himself he would.

The bus stopped two blocks from his new home and he walked the rest of the way. He was listening to an old song, but timeless in his mind, "Try Again" by Aaliyah; an artist he used to listen to religiously. He lip-synched the lyrics and tapping the rhythm on his hips as he walked home. But more importantly, it was nostalgia for a time he knew would never come again.

Before he knew it, he was home. It still felt foreign to him, but at least it still had things from his old home. Such as the photos of his extended family both in Portugal, the Azores, and of course Philadelphia. He stared at the recent photos of his cousin with his friends…_'Lucky bastard, got to go to Paris. Must've been the school he's going to now…Wish I was that lucky…I will be one day.'_

He went to his room and collapsed on his bed and drifted to sleep. He faintly heard his dad coming inside and heading to his room to change. His dad is a pediatrician while his mom is a journalist…a weird coupling considering how things are nowadays. Brief thoughts on his parents faded away as sleep took hold.

**[Tuesday 3:25pm]**

Ernesto put his Algebra 2 textbook in his backpack and walked out of class after talking to the teacher about logarithms. He went to his locker to get his English and Biology textbooks. As he made his way through the hallway, his friends joined him. The four took off for their favorite eating spot, a food truck in the direction of downtown, or seven blocks from school. They got there after eleven minutes and ordered their burritos and tacos. After a while of talking smack about their teachers and classes, their food was ready and sat down on the sidewalk's edge.

"So how's the house treating you," Tyrone asked with a mouthful of his chicken burrito, "Not bad, though I miss the old neighborhood," Ernesto said as he took a sip of his Coke.

"But you're still coming to my party next week right," Manuela asked before she took a bite of her carne asada taco, "Of course! It would be a sin not to go," Ernesto said with his mouth full of his carne asada burrito and swallowed, "And besides, your parents adore me," he gave Manuela a smirk that earned his a punch on his left shoulder.

"Ernesto. How's the neighborhood. Come on, be honest," Hugo voiced the other two's thoughts whether Ernesto was content or miserable. Ernesto took another sip of his Coke and got to it.

"Well…the neighborhood is boring…safe in other words. And my parents got to know a family across the street. What were their names? Timpson…Tenzin…Tennyson. That's it Tennyson. They're nice, but just not feeling the area you know. Too sterile for my taste."

"So you want the trash on the ground, the graffiti, and the police coming by in their cars and helicopters when shit goes down every month," Hugo humored Ernesto and he couldn't help but laugh, "Not really, but I got used to it and it reminded me of Brooklyn before I moved out here years ago."

His friends looked at him and Manuela asked, "Did you go back to see what's what," Ernesto looked at her with a faint smile, "Yeah, more Chinese people out there now and safer, which both were surprising. But still I loved Brooklyn," he said fondly of his old stomping grounds.

"So why you don't have the accent? Lost it or something," Tyrone asked, "I never lost what I never got," Ernesto said but Tyrone rolled his eyes.

After the four finished their hot, delicious food to ward off the cold, they went their separate ways, but promised to meet up the next day. Manuela invited them to head for an event her older brother's a part of. Took place in the evening and since their parents are still cool with each other, there wasn't a problem…but their curfew was still 11:00pm, and that sucked for the teens. The good shit didn't come until after midnight. But beggars can't be choosers and had to follow their parents' wishes…to some extent.

It was nearly four and Ernesto decided to head for the library to do some homework. He noticed a few of his classmates there, including his neighbor, _'I think his name is Ben. Ben Tennyson…oh yeah he was picked on as a kid. I'm sure of it,' _Ernesto got back to his Biology homework, easy in his eyes. He also devoured the English reading homework, but the math took a bit longer, but he managed to pull it off.

After finishing, he got up and stretched up his arms and relieved tension in his back. The sunlight penetrated through the windows and held up his arms to the light, he noticed how his hands glowed in the light in a faint burgundy glow and noticed the faint but numerous dust particles floating in space. Ernesto knows about his abilities, passed down from his mom's side of the family, but his mom never got it. He also knew his cousin Wil had abilities of his own as did his grandparents in laws, but also knew their abilities were vastly different from his own. For one thing, not as strong but room for growth. Especially with one ability that involves dream sharing. An ability he used to share with his cousin, _'I know Wil and I used to have a bond like that, but its been years…I wonder if he still remembers?'_

After a few minutes, he gathered his stuff, put on his black coat with grey scarf and headed home, but unknown to him a few people noticed his hands glowing. Half of them brushed it off and went back to their business…but a few others noticed and had other things on their minds.

**[Wednesday 4:45pm]**

Ernesto headed for Mr. Smoothie to leave his job application; he wanted a part-time job so he can buy a Vespa. Once he entered, he felt something was…off, but didn't bother. He asked to see the manager and within moments he met the manager. The manager told Ernesto to wait a couple of days because there were applicants ahead of him for a part-time position, Ernesto said he understood and both shook hands.

**(Later that evening 8:45pm)**

Manuela's brother Jassi picked up Ernesto at his house and in the van was Manuela, Tyrone, and Hugo and all of them reached downtown in about seven minutes. Pretty soon, they reached an underground and with Jassi with them, the three teenagers were allowed to enter and once downstairs, it was a spacious room able to fit 300 people easy. But the centerpiece was the stage with a lowered screen.

After a few minutes, more people started to show up and the music blared out. It was house, the country's Top 40, or original music from local bands and rap groups. He and his friends sat with Jassi and talked and joked about each other, Manny punched Tyrone for saying she had a crush on Ernesto during middle school. Ernesto blushed a bit, he did have a crush on Manny, but that was back in seventh grade. She's dating Tyrone nowadays.

An hour passed until the music stopped and the screen blared to white life, "Okay ladies and gentleman. I'm glad that everyone invited and the not could make it. Tonight's a special presentation of an orchestra that's been making headway on the Internet. You would know them as **LES MUSICIENS**. Of course, aside from their musical performances, they make short films, which according to them all make up what will eventually be a 90 minute film scheduled for download for next year. They have been kind to allow public viewings so without further adieu, let the film commence."

The film blinked with a countdown and the footage began to roll. Footage revealed the city of Moscow from an aerial point of view and quickly clipped to teenagers being beaten by neo-Nazis and the police looked on with indifference in the background. Then showed one of the teens getting away and running for about two minutes…with no cut footage. The film continued for about ten minutes with the beaten up teen surviving the assault and sitting next to his friend in silence. Noises of passing cars filled the room that led to minimalistic music filled with what can be called "spiritualistic melancholy," played with cello, harpsichord, and a theorbo. In one long take, it went back to the aerial view of the ghetto of Russia's capital and showed the morning light of a new day.

The film ended with a video message from one of the musicians and everyone in the room applauded ecstatically. Then the music returned and everyone got to the floor and danced. There was one piece that struck the four teens with a lot of nostalgia, like something out of an action film, a dense techno, industrial piece, but none could recall what it was. Ernesto and his friends thought the film was a bit depressing, but knew fully well what it meant. They too danced the hour away, until it was 10:47pm…they knew their curfew was near.

Once outside, Ernesto said he would take the bus home, even though his friend's brother offered to give him a ride, but Ernesto kindly turned the offer down and bid his friends later. The cold bit harder than normal, he never stayed out this late when it was this cold, but he bit back his complaint. But his body shivered anyway, right down to his toes. He began regretting wearing his jeans without thermal underwear, but he got lost in his head to fend off the cold. The ringing of music still played in his head, the moonlight above, the waning gibbous moon lit up the cloudless night, which made the cold even more pervasive.

'_I wonder what they're doing now? Probably talking shit right now,' _he thought about his friends and felt warmth emanating throughout his body, "Huh the cold doesn't seem bad now," he muttered quietly to himself. Enjoying the silence and the faint sounds of the few remaining cars rolling down the streets, his own footsteps sounding off in his classic Converse shoes and the rustling of his dark blue jeans with the streetlights giving off an ethereal orange glow. Making the night even more evanescent.

As he walked, he noticed lights coming from behind him, the green-colored 1976 Dodge Challenger stopped and the window rolled down, "Hey, need a lift," the teen asked, "Ben?"

The car drove on with Ernesto in the back seat with his neighbor Ben who wore his team's jacket with a grey sweater underneath, "Who are you two," Ernesto asked the two in front, "I'm Gwen and this is Kevin," she said in her blue jacket and Kevin in his forest green coat.

"What's up," Kevin greeted with a hard to read expression, "The ceiling," Ernesto said in an equally hard to read voice, "I know that much…you cold," Kevin noticed Ernesto shivering a bit, "Not much," Ernesto said as he looked out the window with his hands in his coat pocket and adjusting his scarf.

"What were you doing out here," Ben asked, Ernesto looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Same as you, Kevin, and your sister…"

"Cousin. Ben and I are cousins," Gwen interrupted, "Okay, sorry. Well, I hanged out with my friends, saw a short film and that's it," Ernesto said as he breathed on the window.

"Why didn't you go home with your friends," Ben asked, Ernesto shrugged his shoulders, "Just wanted to have some time to think. About my cousin in New York and his friends…I don't know why I should…but I am," he continued to look out the window as Kevin took the freeway to get to Ben's neighborhood faster.

"Are you two close? You and your cousin," Gwen couldn't help but ask. Ernesto sighed, "We used to live in the same neighborhood in Brooklyn, but I moved and he moved to Philadelphia in 2003. He then moved back to New York just last year, again living in Brooklyn…I don't know what he's doing nowadays…but by the feel of it…its important…for him anyway."

"Do you miss him," Ben asked, "Sometimes…all the time actually. We were more like brothers than cousins. In some ways, we're damn similar. But now, he's changed…for the better or just matured a lot over the years…I don't know anymore," Ernesto said tiredly.

Kevin put on the radio with heavy metal playing, "Mm, Slayer…good music to sleep to," Ernesto commented, "That and helps me to fix my car," Kevin said, "Nice car, but I wouldn't want it," Ernesto said, which got Kevin to listen more.

"Really…what kind of car would you want," he asked, curious on what the answer could be and Ernesto didn't miss a beat, "A Lancia, doesn't matter what model. Just a Lancia," Ernesto said with his eyes closed.

Kevin looked at him like Ernesto was insane, "Are you for real? A Lancia? Those cars either come in black or in a pile of rust," Kevin said surprised, "Hey those cars are classic! They won the World Rally Championships ten times," Ernesto said loudly defending Lancia.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago! Now they're bankrupt," Kevin and Ernesto debated about the histories of both GM and Lancia (who are now owned by Fiat). They either agreed or argued all the way down the freeway.

Once they got to Ben's neighborhood, Ernesto got out at Kevin's side and faced him, "I don't care, Lancia brilliant and that's the end of it," Ernesto hoped to have the last word, "Yeah, keep thinking that while my car runs circles around your precious Beta," but Kevin wouldn't let him and drove off with Gwen.

"Jesus! Your friend really needs a dose of reality Ben," Ernesto said, still kind of heated, "Yeah…that won't happen," he laughed a bit as did Ernesto. Both looked at each other.

"Its strange, we never talked much before and tonight…what the hell," Ernesto said as he looked at Ben who just shrugged his shoulders, "Anyway, goodnight," Ernesto started to walk to his house across the street and stopped for a bit, "Oh nice watch by the way," and walked off. Ben returned to his house too…both were on time for their curfews.

**[Thursday 3:55pm]**

News blared on a TV set at an electronics store across from Burger Shack. The channel was BBC and it talked about reports secretly sent from an anonymous tip linking a British bank called the GBCC to illegal arms trade in the third world. Another TV set next to it blared out the same news, this time on **Al-Jazeera**, this time adding that the countries Russia and Turkey had some politicians were in league with the bank and had ties to terrorist groups such as Hezbollah. There were other reports about the US having ties to the GBCC. The news was also put on **Primer Impacto** on another TV set.

Meanwhile, Ernesto walked to the bus stop across from the Burger Shack and waited for his bus to get home. His friends had things to do, Hugo got an interview at Mr. Smoothie and Ernesto congratulated him, even though he wanted the job for his beloved Vespa. But he'll wait. While sitting on the bench, he noticed the three people who gave him a ride home last night eating and talking. They noticed him and waved, he waved back. He took out his iPod and listened to another track his cousin sent his way "only love can conquer hate" by Ryuichi Sakamoto.

Half way through the track (which he found to be good but not his exact cup of tea) the bus arrived. He got on and noticed a boy, but in his mind, he greatly resembled the boy his cousin encountered during the 2004/2005 school year. He emailed him once on how the boy looked and seeing the boy boarding the bus and sitting next to him, he knew his life was in the boy's hands...more or less.

"Its been a while since encountering a medium near Wilfredo's caliber when he was your age. You two are completely different in terms of handling the abilities you two have been given, but you two have similar reference points. I don't know if I'm making sense here, but whatever confusion Wilfredo may have with me, you shouldn't adopt them…you are you. You make the decisions here," the boy ranted and Ernesto just sat silently, unable to say anything.

He breathed out his nose, as if to regain some sort of control, "Don't think of me as the harbinger of fate or anything of that nonsense. More like a memory that has to age in order to have some sort of catharsis," Ernesto looked at him and was immediately reminded of his cousin Wilfredo and his grandfather-in-law.

"Whoever you are or what your true intentions are, I want to know why you're even here? Wilfredo told me that the last time he's seen you was in Philadelphia back in 2005. And he has talked to you a few times afterwards," Ernesto asked and pointed out the strangeness of the situation.

"You know as I do…that getting every answer in the beginning can't be done…Just go with it for now," the bus stopped and the boy got up and got off the bus. Ernesto looked out the window and saw the boy walking away for parts unknown.

Ernesto decided to get off the bus two stops later; he would go home after stopping by at a bookstore first. He failed to notice that a muscle car was behind him and the people inside were observing him

**(Kevin's car)**

The trio inside noticed the eerie boy leaving the bus and a distraught Ernesto in the bus. The three thought the boy looked in their direction, but suspected he was looking at something else.

"So why are we following him," Kevin asked, sounding slightly bored, "Because when that boy entered the bus following Ernesto, his energy felt…dense, dark, unhinged, and strangely sad. Ernesto's energy reacted to it, not like a normal person…more like me or perhaps a medium," Gwen said.

"Does he remind you of Charmcaster or Hex from five years ago," Ben asked as he looked at Gwen and Ernesto simultaneously. Gwen shook her head in a resounding no, "No way! This boy feels far more dangerous…like a demon," she whispered the last part.

The three noticed Ernesto going inside the bookstore, "I'm going inside," Gwen unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, "What? Gwen! Hey Gwen," Kevin yelled after her, but she paid no heed.

"Leave her, she knows what she's doing," Ben said as he observed what happened, "But we don't know jack shit about this Ernie- dude. Or that creepy kid," he calmed down but pointed out this was another thing added to their investigations into Max's alien conspiracy. He also still remembered their encounter with Mike Morningstar from last week and since then, worried how Gwen might be seduced by another pretty boy. Even though she assured him a couple of times already that it won't happen again.

"I know," Ben managed to say, looking out the window and into the bookstore, "But Gwen knows more about stuff like this. We have to trust her," Ben added and Kevin still looked at the bookstore with worry written on his hands, which gripped the steering wheel more firmly.

**(The bookstore)**

Ernesto browsed the shelves for any book he wanted, although his dad said he bought too many, "Well dad, at least I'm reading and not doing drugs," Ernesto muttered to himself quietly.

He eventually bought a book by Oscar Wilde The Portrait of Dorian Gray. He had quite a selection at home, but none by Wilde, "Why not. I've heard he's a brilliant writer, " he went to the register to pay for it and went to the back of the store to read a bit of the novel. As he sat down, he noticed Gwen approaching him.

"Hi Ernesto," she greeted as she looked at a shelf next to him, "Hi…um…weren't you just at the Burger Shack," he asked.

"Yeah, but I needed to buy a book on French," she said as she browsed the foreign language section, "French's a bitch. Beautiful language, but damn…how can people call French a Romantic language in the first place? I'm being rhetorical here," Ernesto got up and found a suitable book for Gwen.

"This should help. Thanks," Gwen thanked Ernesto. Both walked to the register, Gwen paid and both exited the store. As soon as the two teens left the store, Ernesto was immediately struck to the ground by a beam of energy. Gwen immediately sensed something and prepared herself. As soon as Ben and Kevin got out of the car, Charmcaster leaped from the apartment building's roof and landed in front of the three teens.

"Hello Gwen, its been a long time hasn't it," she said in a teasingly as she pointed her staff at the teenagers.

Ben fiddled with his Omnitrix and in a brief moment he transformed and called out his new form, "Swampfire!" Kevin touched the steel of his car and his body armor formed.

Charmcaster smirked at the new turn of events and said an incantation. She shot out energy bursts, but the trio dodged her attacks. Ben fired back by throwing fireballs, but Charmcaster put up a shield. Instead she made tubes of steel from the alley across the street and had them wrap around Ben.

Kevin charged for Charmcaster, she dodged and fired at him. But he dodged them easily and begins to taunt her, "Huh? Is that all you got? Gwen's a better shot than you!"

She got pissed to say the least and begins to fire erratically at Kevin. He dodged them so she summoned her rock creatures and had them attack and restrain Kevin.

Gwen fired some energy blasts at Charmcaster and for a minute or so, their fight got pretty intense. Charmcaster let out an intense wave of energy, which threw Gwen back. But she got up and shot out a whirlwind of energy right at Charmcaster. She got knocked over and Gwen charged to after her, as did Ben and Kevin who freed themselves.

Ernesto was struggling to get up but felt his body was paralyzed. Just as he was about to shout for help, the boy he met on the bus, the boy his cousin told him about, he appeared again and placed his hand on Ernesto's forehead. In a split second, his body recovered and slowly got up, "Glad to see it wasn't too serious," the boy got up and headed for the battle.

Charmcaster sensed the boy approaching and he pushed aside the trio with a field of invisible energy. She looked at him uneasily and he jumped her, causing her to fall backwards. He took out a knife from his back pocket and thrust it into the asphalt, just grazing her neck. She never felt so intimidated from someone who looks eleven years old with the aura of someone who lived through war and over 70 years old.

"You ever harm Ernesto or any member of his family I will personally come for you…mark my words," he said in a voice that had a fierce quality to it. She shook her head, scared to death of his power.

He got off and fixed his gaze to Ernesto who stared right back. The boy walked over to Ernesto and stopped in front of him. Neither one averted their gazes. The boy then placed his hand over Ernesto's eyes, "You see me as an eleven year old boy because of what Wilfredo has told you," his voice rang in Ernesto's ears. The boy then took his hand off of the scared teen's eyes.

"But since then…I've aged," the boy said and now to everyone present he looks 15 years old. With thicker eyebrows, intense brown eyes, broader shoulders, his hair tied in a ponytail and stood an inch over Ernesto. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "My name is Jordi Campa, I found that out in 2006."

He then placed a piece of paper in Ernesto's hand, waved a goodbye and walked off. He stumbled a bit to his right, but kept walking. Ernesto turned around but caught no sight of him, only butterflies flying upwards. But then Charmcaster got up and fired a shot at Ernesto to see if the rumors were true. Ernesto sensed her this time, dodged and fired an energy bolt right back, strong enough to send her to the ground and to prove a point. He looked at the Ben, Kevin and Gwen with a curious expression and noticed his bus coming. He rushed for the bus stop and when the bus came he got on and took the back seat where he caught a last look at the trio before they disappeared from sight.

Back on the street the trio looked the bus that drove off and Charmcaster got up, "Damn those punks are something," she muttered. She looked at the trio and they looked at her back. She surrounded her body in an orb of light and vanished. The trio looked on what happened with utter confusion, "I wonder who that kid was," Kevin asked.

Ben transformed back to normal, "Looks like another thing to look into. And with grandpa leaving us with an alien conspiracy to figure out, this shouldn't be a problem," he said but Gwen disagreed, "I don't think so. The way he handled Charmcaster and changing his appearance in front of us so he could talk to Ernesto about something...there's more here than meets the eye."

The boys looked at her and Kevin spoke up, "Guess we'll find out later," he got in his car and honked his horn, prompting the two Tennysons' to get in.

**[Friday 5:45pm]**

Ernesto lay on his bed exhausted from another day of swimming practice for next month's first match of the season. His body still smelled of chlorine even after two showers, but he didn't mind. The exhausted effort on his part was satisfying, but even swimming didn't help getting the events from Thursday out of his mind. The silence in his room filled his ears with the leaves from outside rustling to the flow of the wind.

He got up and went to the living room and turned on the TV. He switched the channels until Current TV came up. He then headed for the kitchen to make some tea. After pouring himself a cup, he sat down and let the unique channel inform him of a world that's different and varied than what's shown on most American media.

After an hour, he stepped out and headed for the liquor store to buy some chips. When he arrived, he noticed the trio he met days before outside talking about something apparently important. The three noticed him, but he didn't bother. He instead mouthed to a song playing over the store's stereo, "Court of the Crimson King" by King Crimson.

Ernesto searched the aisles and got a bag of Lays and decided to get a National Geographic magazine as well. He went to the register and paid for his things. Outside he opened his bag of chips and read his magazine by the phone booth. When Ben called him, he noticed Jordi entering the store. He peeked inside and noticed him buying a bottle of rubbing alcohol, peroxide, a box of cotton balls, and tourniquets.

"Hey what's up," Kevin asked, "Well he's buying stuff to clean up a wound. But...I don't see any on him. Well, not any that's visible anyway," Ernesto said while still looking inside. Jordi noticed the four and as he walked out, he grabbed Ernesto's right arm and dragged him across the street. The three quickly followed and the boy let go of Ernesto's arm. The boy looked cross but decided to do what he needed to do anyway, whether in front of others or in private.

"Here," he handed Ernesto a rosary, "This is from your cousin. He said to give you this," he explained, "Why," Ernesto asked the obvious question, "Well, he felt you're going to need it this year. Don't ask why, he just said he had a dream about you dying or going somewhere unfamiliar with monsters, demons, and angels. Talk about a trip," he said despite the confused looks he's now receiving.

"Anyway I got to go. We'll continue this some other time," the boy said and before the trio or Ernesto could stop him, in a blink of an eye, they noticed black butterflies flying about and heading for the increasing dark behind them.

Ernesto turned around and looked at Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, "Well that was...interesting," Kevin said slightly bemused, "Wow. What a way to refrain your excitement," Ernesto said dryly. He put the rosary in his coat pocket and started to walk home. But Ben stopped him, "Hey, you sure you're okay," he asked and Ernesto looked at him.

Ernesto sighed, "Yeah, just a bit winded from swim practice. I made the team, but a still a few more weeks to go until a captain is chosen," he said, "We meant was are you okay from yesterday. When Charmcaster attacked you," Gwen pointed out. Ernesto looked at her and at Ben. He then looked at Kevin and cracked his neck to relieve some tension, "Let's talk more at my place," he said and the three quietly agreed. Kevin drove them to Ernesto's house, no more than a one minute drive.

The four got out and followed Ernesto inside his home. He turned on the light, "Since its freezing balls outside, sit down and I'll get you guys something," he went to the kitchen while taking off his scarf and coat. Leaving on his black turtle neck, "Thanks Ernesto," Gwen said. The three looked around the living room and noticed family portraits and pictures of someone in a few exotic locations. They continued to look and not notice Ernesto standing behind them, "Want tea," he asked and the three were a bit startled. They looked at him and accepted their cups of hot tea. The four then sat down on the sofa, looking at the TV, which Ernesto turned on and resumed watching Current TV.

Kevin spoke up, "You wanted to talk so what is it," Ernesto glanced at him and continued to watch his programming, "Who was that bleached haired bitch and why did she attack me," he asked and Gwen didn't skip a beat in answering, "Her name is Charmcaster and...you can say she and us have some history together. Not Kevin here, just Ben and I."

Ernesto looked at the two cousins and looked at the TV again, "I would ask more about her, but I won't. And Ben, what were you briefly looking at back at the liquor store? It looked like a hologram," Ben looked at him handed him the device that played his grandpa's message. He pressed it and it played the message where Ben has to find Plumber's kids and make a team to combat an alien conspiracy. After the message finished, he handed the device back to Ben.

Ernesto had so many questions forming in his head but stuck with the simplest, "What are the Plumbers? And I'm guessing it doesn't involve fixing crappers," he said. Ben spoke up, "Plumbers are inter-galactic police officers. All of them have a Plumber's badge," Kevin held his up, "And that is for what exactly," Ernesto asked, "An ID basically, but more like a passport so certain aliens, Plumber's kids in this point won't get deported," Kevin said.

Ernesto looked at them with a bemused expression on his face, "Sounds too fantastic to believe. And...am I a Plumber's kid," he couldn't help but ask, "No. If you were, the badge would pick up your badge or your parents' badges within the town's limits. But your powers are something," Kevin responded and Ernesto just looked at them, ignoring the programming.

"I...I don't know what to make of this, but I still do want to know why Charmcaster attacked me," he pointed out his uncertainty, "Probably she was after something you have. Maybe an ability that's unique to people like you," Gwen replied and he looked at her in the eye, "I do have one ability...but I don't feel like talking about it now. Its...a tad too personal," he said.

"Well, can you at least give us a hint on what it is? That way we can help out and understand your abilities," Ben said and Ernesto looked at him for a moment and returned to watching Current TV, "Well...it involves memories and dreams," he said quietly but the three caught what he said. The three wanted to ask more questions, but didn't want to pressure him either. So the four stuck to watching TV and finishing their tea.

**(Meanwhile somewhere in Bellwood, around 6:10pm)**

The boy stumbled into the clinic through the back door in order to avoid onlookers. He quickly stole some syringes with penicillin and other antibiotics. He stumbled into an alley across the street and took off his jacket, sweater, and t-shirt underneath. He removed an already blood soaked bandage, cleaned up the wound and redressed it with fresh bandages. The cold air cut through his wound like a heated up knife blade, but since nearly three years has passed, his bleeding has subsided greatly. He was about to make his leave, until a familiar figure flew in front of him.

"Danny, what brings you down here," he asked the familiar hero in front of him, "I could ask you the same question, but then a lot has happened since '05," Danny said. Jordi sat on the curb, prompting Danny to sit down as well, "How did you find me," Jordi asked.

Danny turned his head to look at him, "Tucker developed the ghost detection system over the years and found out how to detect memorial spirits like you back in '06. And...why do you look like you're 15," Danny explained and noticed the change in the memory's appearance. Jordi looked at him and gave his signature sphinx-like smile, "Even memories grow old."

Danny looked at him and chuckled silently, "You never change," the boy smiled and looked at the traffic in front of him, "Likewise."

"But seriously, what are you doing here? I thought your business with that man and Wil was over," Danny returned to the issue at hand. Jordi looked at him, "I'm here because Wil's cousin has a gift that might help me get rid of my problem once and for all," he said and clutched his right side. The pain still persisted, "What? But how," Danny was curious but Jordi just at the street before him.

"I don't know. Need to do more observations on him first. That's how I operated with Wilfredo back in 2004 and 2005. But things have changed now," Jordi got up and walked behind Danny.

Danny turned around and before he could utter a word, only black butterflies were present and flew upwards towards the sky and disappearing behind one of the office buildings. Danny took out his cellphone and texted to Tucker:

[Dude, tell Sam that the boy is back and whatever happened isn't over. She'll get it]

He finished typing his text and closed his phone and flew up, opened a portal and disappeared into it. Going back to Amity Park in Philadelphia, Danny couldn't help but remember the strange days he endured when Wil, the three foreigners and the boy were in Philadelphia.

**Physical description of Ernesto: Dark blue eyes, black hair, 5'7", wears glasses, and a lean athletic build. His mom is Portuguese and his dad is British.**

**From this point on, things will take a turn for the surreal for Ernesto, Jordi and the heroic trio. And I'm not just referring to aliens or the like. To get an idea of what I'm aiming for, read my completed works and my massive project that's underway. Read, review, critique. That is all...later people.**


	2. February 2008, degree two

**Ben 10: Alien Force**

**Six Degrees of Separation**

**This chapter goes more into the conflict Ernesto and Jordi have with the man who's been chasing Jordi (the boy) for years. Also, Ben and Danny along with their friends have to deal with a frustrating case along with the ones they have to grapple.**

**This chapter was largely inspired by the song, "Backward" by Kode9 and the Spaceape.**

**Chapter Two**

**Bellwood Indoor Community Pool, Monday 4:55pm**

Ernesto swam besides his teammate in their practice match so the coach could see which one would lead the team in their first match. After a few laps, Ernesto lost and was assigned with co-captain status.

"Okay boys. That's it for today. You can have some extra time to goof around, but don't forget that closing time is at 5:30pm," the coach said to his team, "All right," he replied and began to immediately goof around in the water or floating lazily.

Ernesto got out of the water and adjusted his speedo. He went to his douffle bag to take out his towel, but then his phone beeped with an incoming text. He flipped it open it to read it.

"Ernie, wanna head for the Burger Shack," his class acquaintance turned captain offered, "Sorry, can't. My dad is coming to take me to the dentist," he said and put the cell phone back in the bag. He let the towel hang around his neck.

"Sounds fun," the captain said sarcastically, "You have no idea how much fun," he said dryly, "Right," the captain chuckled at his teammate's misfortune, "Later."

"Later," Ernesto picked up his douffle bag and headed for the door but was stopped by the captain shouting out, "ERNIE!" Ernesto turned and noticed the captain playfully giving him the finger. He chuckled and repeated the gesture back. He then headed for the locker room and cleaned up.

**February 2008, week two, degree two**

**[Monday 5:10pm]**

Ernesto headed out of the community pool into the cold air. He was thankful to have brought his jacket, despite the recent, unusually warm weather for the past week. He saw his dad's car coming and got in, both headed for the dentist's office. He put in his favorite CD he left in his dad's car on Sunday, "Memories of the Future" by Kode9+The Spaceape.

His father Richard glanced at him and focused again on the road ahead, "Great CD by the way," Ernesto looked at him, "I listened to it on my way to work this morning," Ernesto smiled and then turned his attention to the world outside.

The two remained quiet as the CD played two more songs. Ernesto then wanted to ask his father something, "Dad…how did you meet mom," he glanced at his son, "We met in college. Haven't I told you," he said.

"You have, but now that I'm a little older…maybe you can tell me more details," Ernesto asked. His father smiled and rubbed his shoulder, "Another time perhaps," Ernesto pouted a bit but relented. Soon after what his father said, they arrived at the dentist's office.

**5:15pm**

Jordi exited from a pharmacy and headed down the street. He adjusted his jacket and noticed Danny appearing around the street corner, accompanied by Sam and Tucker. They looked older now as he did, Danny was taller with more muscle, but in a more athletic physique, his clothing was a black shirt with his school's sports coat and jeans and sported a ponytail. Sam had cut her hair short, her clothing is more toned down but still had a gothic motif and sported some henna on her hands and Tucker had gotten rid of his beret and his clothing was more geek chic than anything from ninth grade.

"I guess Wilfredo couldn't make it," Jordi said, "He said he's swamped with the orchestra and preparing to go to another location to perform and make another short student film," Sam said.

Jordi shrugged his shoulders, "Can't be helped. Shall we head for somewhere to get re-acquainted," he offered. Since the reunion with Danny from the previous month, Danny and he have maintained contact. Today was his official reunion with the three people he could trust outside of the Portuguese American, Wilfredo.

Danny and his friends nodded in agreement and followed him. After a few minutes, they headed for Mr. Smoothie. They headed inside and ordered their drinks. Jordi found a suitable table for them, at the back with the window overlooking at one of the streets connecting to the junction. After a few minutes, the three teenagers came to his table and set down their drinks.

Jordi took a sip of his orange mango smoothie, "So, how are things in Philadelphia," he asked the three, "Pretty good. Ghosts don't come much nowadays since what happened in '05," Danny said, "That's good to hear," Jordi said.

"Why have you contacted us again," Sam asked. Jordi looked at her with a raised eyebrow and took a glance outside, "…I need help, but I may have to go betray Wilfredo for it to work," he said with his hands fidgeting around the Styrofoam cup.

"Meaning," Danny pushed for Jordi to explain himself. He sighed and decided to come clean, "In 2006, around Christmas time I found out my true name and contacted Wilfredo from Barcelona. After a small discussion about what's going on in our personal lives, he specifically stated that whatever happens to me again, I should not ask anyone in his family that has similar abilities as his own. Or near similar in this case."

"Why did he suggest that," Tucker asked now curious, "Because he has a cousin that has abilities like his own. But he's not that spiritually sensitive so any stress on his soul he could die using methods Wil has used in the past."

"Have you talked to him about your new situation now? And is there an ability his cousin has that even Wil doesn't have," Sam asked now curious about the nature of how a medium like Wilfredo could have extra-sensitivity to spiritual matters.

Jordi was about to answer when he noticed the man that has haunted him for years; standing across the street in his usual Spanish Fascist uniform and his rifle shouldered on his shoulder, "Dude," Tucker said but Jordi shushed him, "We have to leave, discreetly," he said quietly.

The three looked at him confused, but by the tone of his voice they knew that in a few moments things are gong to get hairy. The four disposed of their drinks and headed out of Mr. Smoothie without hint of suspicion. When they noticed the man crossing the street calmly, the four teens headed for the opposite side of the junction quickly. The footsteps behind quickened and the four of them heard his rifle firing. They yelled in fear, but Danny and Jordi stopped and held their ground. However, when they were about to attack, in the blink of an eye, the man disappeared.

"Jesus! I wish I knew what the hell he wants," Danny said sounding pissed off at the already familiar situation.

Jordi groaned in frustration, "I agree. I'm getting quite fed up with this shit," he said with hate dripping from his mouth.

Sam and Tucker looked at him strangely, "Wait a minute. If you've been dead since 1938, why are you just getting frustrated with this man who's been after you for decades," Tucker asked.

Sam looked at him, "Don't you get it? His definition of time is different from ours. As a memorial type, his feeling of time is seemingly never ending until some sort of epiphany is established," Sam explained to Tucker and Danny listened.

Jordi looked at her and gave a faint smile, "Thank you Samantha. Now, its best for the three of you to head back to Philadelphia for now. When I need you again, I'll contact you," he requested, but it had the tone of a command.

The three looked at him confused, "But what if he starts to attack the minute we leave," Danny asked. Jordi then looked at him, grateful for the American's concern, but turned serious again, "I can handle it. You three are just going to put yourselves in danger if he tries anything."

The three wanted to object, but Jordi cut them off, "He has mimicked nearly all of my abilities, except for one," he revealed the danger of the situation. The three now understood that unlike last time, someone could die by the time this is over. And disturbingly, whatever their acquaintance had done with Jordi years earlier, he was lucky using his instincts and family history to aid him. This time, it's going to take extensive planning to officially resolve it.

Sam then dared to break the tension, "And that ability meaning Wil's cousin has it," she said and Jordi looked at her, "Precisely, and when I officially make contact with him, explaining our renewed situation, I'll contact you and you come immediately. Understood?"

The trio nodded their heads in agreement, but there was something that's nagging Tucker, "But if you do that, won't that mean Wil's cousin will immediately become the target when you tell him about this," he asked with worry. And this anxiety gripped Sam and Danny as well.

Jordi sighed, "I know, but we have no choice…Wil would understand if he were here," he said and the three silently agreed. Jordi looked at them with a mixture of sadness, regret and acceptance. Then he walked down the street and in the blink of an eye, black butterflies headed up and flew behind one of the buildings, out of sight.

The three looked at each other and walked back to where they left the Phantom Cruiser. Tucker immediately dialed Wil's phone number and Danny wrapped his right arm around Sam's waist and brought her closer to his body in a protective manner. Sam appreciated the gesture, but the thoughts of upcoming events raced through her mind like a freight train.

Unknown to them however, as they make their way back to their vehicle, the man looked from above. He had a stoic expression on his face and then he vanished, attempting to track Jordi.

**[Tuesday 4:24pm]**

Ernesto was finishing his math homework at the Bellwood Public Library when he spotted Ben walking up to him. Since that incident with Charmcaster, he had hanged out with Ben along with Gwen and Kevin. But when it came to the whole Plumber business, fighting crime and finding others with badges, he wasn't sold on the idea.

Ben then sat in front of him, "Hey Ernesto. Finishing up the Algebra homework," he asked as he looked at the open notebook, the textbook and Ernesto's frustrated look.

"Barely," he then closed his textbook, "I'll finish later," he added and took off his glasses, "So, what's up," he asked.

"I was wondering if you want to check out what we do with the whole alien fighting thing," Ben offered and Ernesto sighed, "Dude, I haven't exactly agreed to join whatever it is that you do with your Omnitrix or the powers your friends have," Ernesto still wasn't sure about the whole thing.

"I know, but were only going to meet up with two guys twenty miles outside of Bellwood. They're Plumbers' kids and maybe we can ask them to join our team," Ernesto eyed him. Still not entirely sure, but if this can get Ben to let up on having him join, then maybe he can tag along for a while.

"Okay sure," Ernesto agreed to go, "Really? You sure," Ben asked to make sure Ernesto was serious, "Yeah, I mean…I can't really say no until I actually see this Plumber thing for myself," Ernesto said in a tired, but sincere tone.

Ben was glad. On one hand he wanted Ernesto to join his team, but on the other, he knew Ernesto had to come to terms with private demons before he makes the leap.

"Okay, Kevin and Gwen are waiting outside to take us," Ben got up and headed for one of the available computers to quickly check his email.

Ernesto looked at him with a curious expression but then he started to pack his things. He put on his black coat over his grey sweater and adjusted his blue jeans. He looked at his sneakers and glad that things are in order. He adjusted his backpack over his shoulder and headed for Ben.

"Okay Ben ready to go," he turned his head, "Great," Ernesto glanced at Ben's Facebook page and noticed someone he was searching for. He then logged out and both boys headed for Kevin's car outside.

**[5:13pm]**

Jordi was running from the man down the street, who now was firing shots at him with his rifle. Screams from frightened and confused people rang in Jordi's ears, but he didn't bother. He reached for the fire escape and levitated straight up to the roof. He looked down and noticed the man was gone.

"**¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto se está volviendo más intensa que la última vez! **(Shit! Shit! What am I going to do? This is getting more intense than last time," he said to himself. Scared to death that the man will probably have him killed before he can ask Wil's cousin for help.

He closed his eyes and found where his cousin was located and opted to fly there, but before than he felt his right side seared in pain. He felt the wound and was immediately frightened. The bullet nearly pierced the area he originally shot back in 1938. He hesitantly turned around and found the man pointing his rifle right at him.

"**Wilfredo ya no es un problema. Teniendo en cuenta cómo lo casi me incapacitadoen esa cálida tarde de mayo****.** (Wilfredo is no longer an issue. Considering how he nearly incapacitated me on that warm May afternoon)," the man said with an arrogance signifying how he might have finally won this struggle.

Jordi smirked, "**Por favor, sigue siendo una parte muy importante de todo este lío como yo! Solo mira****!** (Please, he's still very much a part of this whole mess as I am. Just watch!)," he then made a run for the roof's edge and jumped off. The boy heard the shot, but thankfully the man missed this time. He felt his boy dissolve, but also knew his soul was still intact. He then flew off in the distance in the form of black butterflies.

The man looked on from the roof. He also noticed as the butterflies flew off in the distance, each one disappeared into the ether, "**Está tratando de reunir su poder ****durante la huida.** (He's attempting to gather his strength while fleeing.)," he then stepped onto the roof's edge, "**No va a escapar esta vez****!** (He will not escape this time!)," he then leapt from the roof and went after boy.

**[5:14pm]**

Ernesto was listening to "Galiza" by the group Berrogüetto, sung by Gaudi Galego on his iPod and drew maze like patterns on the back of his math notebook. He looked at Ben and Kevin, apparently arguing whether or not Ben was too quick on deciding to bring the two potential new recruits to Bellwood to do a nightly patrol. Kevin was still pissed about the past crossing with Mike Morningstar. Ben defended his position that he did learn from last time, but Kevin didn't buy it. Gwen who sat next to Ernesto rubbed the temples of her forehead so she wouldn't go off on the two boys.

While in the outskirts of Bellwood and heading for another town, Ernesto was dubious about the whole affair. But upon meeting the two new potential new recruits, he was relaxed about the whole thing. Yes the two newbies were the all-America type with blonde hair, blue eyes and builds that suggested they do manual labor for part time jobs or help around on their family's farm, but they were open minded about Ben and his friends and that was enough for the time being…except for Kevin.

"Face it Ben. You're just following orders without really looking into their pasts and see whether or not they have skeletons in their closets," Kevin said as he made a turn.

"If you're going to make this about yourself, don't. It has nothing to do with you or what happened with Morningstar. It's about making a team to combat an alien conspiracy," Ben argued back, but to Kevin he was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Yeah sure. Keep making that argument Ben, but I'm pretty sure your gramps would side with me on this whole thing," Kevin said as they stopped at a red light. The car the recruits drove was beside them.

Gwen at this point drowned the two out and looked at Ernesto's maze, which looked more and more complex as the ride progressed. Without saying a word he handed her the maze, to see if she could solve it. She looked at the maze and within two minutes she solved it. She handed the maze back to Ernesto.

"Damn. Impressive to say the least," he said softly and looked at Gwen, who smiled at him, "It looked hard at first, but as I looked closely, it turned out to be pretty easy," she said, sounding a bit pleased with herself.

He gave her a cocky smile, "Well, this isn't the most complicated maze I've ever drawn. Come back to my place and I'll show you some very demonic looking mazes," he said in a playful manner. Gwen rolled her eyes at him, but enjoyed a mind stimulating challenge, and Ernesto was bringing it.

Kevin looked at the mirror and watched the two in the back seats enjoying a private moment. He wasn't particularly jealous of Ernesto when he hanged out with Gwen, since she doesn't really go gaga over him as she did with Morningstar.

"What are you guys talking about," he asked and Ben turned around as well, "Just something to ignore your bitching," Ernesto said sarcastically, "Ernesto," Gwen said loudly. Not pleased with his cursing, she heard enough of that from Kevin and didn't need to hear it from Ernesto.

"What," he eyed her, "I call it how it is," he defended himself and continued to listen to his iPod. Gwen eyed him for a moment, "If that's how you're going to call it, then maybe you should…" but before she could finish, she immediately sensed two strong auras. She crouched next to Ernesto to see if the two auras were coming from the two new recruits, but they were next to them.

Ernesto also sensed something strong coming, "The two auras are coming this way," Gwen shouted and Kevin immediately stopped. The teens got out of the car and the car behind theirs also stopped just in front of them. The two recruits got out and approached the trio.

"What's going on? Our badges are detecting two dense power levels approaching us," one of the recruits asked and showed his badge, "We don't know. Gwen," Ben said and looked at Gwen who kept her focus on what's coming.

"Ernie! Get back in the car," Kevin yelled at Ernesto who just stepped forward. Like Gwen, focusing on what's coming, "Dude we're not playing around," Kevin said as he approached Ernesto but then the inevitable happened.

The two auras landed hard on the street, three meters in front of Gwen and Ernesto. Ben powered up and transformed into 'Big Chill', while Kevin touched the surface of his car and formed a steel armor over his body. The two new recruits transformed into beings Ben used to change to as a kid, an 'Upgrade' and a' Wildmutt' and Gwen powered up her hands for anything.

Ernesto however, just stood there, too scared to do anything when he noticed Jordi getting up, "Hold it," he yelled at the powered up teens, "What are you doing? You're not even powered up," Kevin yelled in frustration.

"Getting to the bottom of this," Ernesto yelled and approached Catalonian, "Jordi…What's going on," he slowly approached when he noticed an unconscious man just a meter away. He looked down and noticed Jordi bleeding from his side.

"Jesus! What the hell," he held him up, as he was about to collapse to the ground. He helped him walk to a nearby stoop of stairs. Jordi then held up his left hand and fired an energy bolt upward. The bolt then exploded like a firework.

Ernesto looked up, "Open my bag please," Jordi muttered and Ernesto was snapped back into reality. He wordlessly obliged and opened the bag for him. He watched Jordi take out a tightly rolled pair of socks and a small pair of tongs.

He bit on the socks hard and lifted up his shirt. He put the tongs inside his wound and bit down his pain. Ernesto looked on with complete shock as he took out the bullet. Tears streamed down his eyes and presumed to clean up the wound.

"Damn! What the hell is this," one of the recruits exclaimed, now back to normal, "I know," the other transformed back to normal as well, "I thought this was about aliens, not about a kid being chased by a…" he looked at the man who was now getting up.

Kevin charged for the man, who held his ground and proceeded to flip Kevin over and walked towards Ernesto and Jordi. However, Gwen used her energy to wrap around the man to prevent him from going any further. But when the man put his hands on the beams of energy, it turned black and disintegrated. Then Kevin pounced on him and began to hit him on the back of the man's head with his elbow. The two recruits then tackled the man, all three boys attempting to subdue the man, but then the man used his aura to push them off. Then Ben flew down and went straight through the man, freezing him in an icy prison.

But in the blink of an eye he escaped the ice in a stream of black energy, "What is this thing," one recruit remarked. Then a green portal opened above and flew out Danny, followed by Sam and Tucker with their powered up backpacks.

"Oh great! More guys to worry about," Ben/Big Chill said in frustration. But his concerns were unfounded when the new trio flew down to their level.

"Are you guys okay," Sam asked, "We're fine but who are you guys," Gwen asked. But before Sam could reply she immediately noticed Jordi cleaning his wound, the man approaching Jordi and the kid next him and pulling out a pistol.

"Danny! That man is going to shoot them," she pointed out and Danny took immediate notice, "I'm on it," Danny flew to the scene.

The man held up the pistol, but then was flipped backward by Danny. But before he could fire an energy bolt, the man fired his gun at him. But Danny quickly put up a shield. Then he flew up and split himself in four and attacked the man.

Ben looked on and transformed back to normal, "Whoa! But then again, I can do the same," he fiddled with the Omnitrix and transformed into 'Echo Echo'. He also split himself into four clones and ran to the action.

Danny eyed the four new creatures, "Let us have a shot," the four clones shouted. Danny thought it over for a moment and relented, "All right, your call," Danny pushed the man in Ben's direction. As 'Echo Echo', he let out a yell. Danny noticed and used his own Ghostly Wail with similar effect, quickly incapacitating the man.

Jordi and Ernesto looked on and once the boy finished, he walked up to the others. Ernesto looked on what happened and seeing that the man was unconscious, he immediately started searching his backpack. He pulled out a small vile of sedative, tubing with two wrist bands attached with small syringes. He plugged in the sedative vile and stood up. He attached one wristband to himself, with the other dangling next to his leg…

Jordi knelt down to check the man's pulse, "He's fine, but we won't have much time. At best, seven minutes," he said. The heroes surrounding him looked at him and were trying to come up with a plan. However, as they thought they didn't notice Ernesto coming up behind Jordi.

He looked up, "Let me try something," Ernesto said in a determined tone and lied down next to the man. He strapped on the other wristband to the man's left wrist and prepared to inject the sedative.

"Give me five minutes," Ernesto said and pressed the sedative and the serum flowed through the tubing and into the bodies. Ernesto immediately fell into a dream state. No one was prepared for this…

* * *

><p><em>-Dreamscape and a memory-<em>

_Ernesto found himself in a pasture where a dirt path led to the hills and to the countryside further away. He began to walk down the path and after twenty minutes, noticed a two hundred year old tree. On the face of the trunk, a scar left by a bullet was noticeable. However, he sensed a type of aura around the scar. He took a closer look and noticed it the scar pierced right through the face of the tree._

_He looked around to see if there were people around, but only heard the rustling of the leaves in the wind and felt the dampness of the area. As if a rainstorm passed through recently. He looked through the trunk and noticed two bodies dead on the grass, he recognized one of them as the man and the other was Jordi, lying next to him._

_With question buzzing through his head he stepped back and felt the presence of a man. He looked up and it was a soldier dressed as a fascist soldier from Spain he's heard from Wilfredo's grandfather and grandmother. He held up a pistol and shot him in the head._

* * *

><p>Ernesto woke up in a daze, trying to catch his breath, "Shit. He got me," he said under his breath. He sat up and noticed the man waking up. Ernesto was prepared…but not for what happened next.<p>

"**Estás ****igual que él.** (You're just like him.)," he said and stood up, "**Ahora ya has visto lo que pasó con este niño ****y yo.** (Now you've seen what happened to this boy and myself)," he picked up his pistol and placed it back in its holster.

"**¿A quién te recuerda ****exactamente?** (Who do I remind you of exactly?)," Ernesto asked as he stood up, "**Un joven. Él me disparó en la cabeza. **(A boy. He shot me in the head.)," the man said now solely focusing on him.

"**Yo soy nada de esto! Yo nunca dispararle a alguien en la cabeza! **(Well I'm nothing like that! I would never shoot somebody in the head!)," Ernesto yelled, now clearly pissed off, "**¡Oh, no? Este niño realmente no ha dicho nada. **(Oh no? This boy hasn't really told you anything.)," the man said now looking at Jordi. He only looked back, with his hand in his pocket, fingering his knife.

The man stepped back, "**Me iré ahora. Pero ten por seguro, voy a volver a ver cómo se puede resolver nuestro pequeño problema. **(I'll leave now. But rest assured, I'll return to see how you can solve our little problem)," he said to Ernesto with a surprisingly pained looked and vanished.

Then Sam approached Ernesto, "What the hell is this," Ernesto asked hysterically. She clenched his shoulder caringly, "Come."

Sam gently grabbed Ernesto's arm and led him down the street along with Danny, Tucker and Jordi, far enough so the others won't hear their private conversation.

"I wonder what they're going to talk about," Gwen muttered, "I'm going to guess it's serious," Kevin answered and his armor disappeared.

* * *

><p>Down the street, they could see Ernesto's facial expressions change from confusion to anger, frustration to disbelief and ultimately from disbelief to a quiet acceptance. All in the span of two minutes, Sam didn't beat around the bush as she explained to Ernesto what happened to them back in 2004 and 2005.<p>

"Why are you telling me this," he asked quietly, "We're telling you this so you can avoid the traps you'll likely to encounter with him," Tucker said with seriousness.

Ernesto breathed out through his nose in an attempt to calm down and then he looked at Jordi, "I…I saw the bullet hole in a tree," he said and Jordi immediately knew what he was talking about.

"What did you see," he asked, "I saw you, when you were younger dead beside the man who was also killed," Ernesto started to explain and continued, "Then I felt somebody behind and then he shot me in the head."

"Was that how you woke up," Danny asked, now back in his normal form, "Yeah and…I don't know what to do now."

The four were silent until, "The ability you used Ernesto, does anybody in your family have something similar," Jordi asked and Ernesto looked at him, "Well, I wouldn't say exactly, but he's not adept to it as I am. Between the two of us, I'm the better one."

Jordi looked at him and then at the trio, "You three, what do you think of this, overall," the trio looked at him and at each other.

Tucker went first, "If things are going to be the way they are, we might as well help you out," Jordi smiled a bit but his seriousness returned, "Very well, but we might have to explain this a bit to the kids behind us," he said and the trio looked at the local heroes.

After they finished their private conversation, they went up to Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and the two new recruits. They explained the situation, about what happened in 2005 with Jordi and the man, but decided to leave out the explicit details that surround it. After what's been said and done, their attention focused on Ernesto, who was still a bit reluctant on revealing his abilities, but Jordi gently grasped his shoulder and said it was okay.

"My abilities involve going into a person's area of the mind where dreams are formulated. From there I can see the causes and reasons for a person's behavior...That's the basic explanation," Ernesto revealed.

"So...what kind of dreams you investigate while you're under? And I bet it doesn't involve unicorns and rainbows," Kevin said curiously. Ernesto chuckled a bit but turned serious again, "Well, while you're sleeping, you begin in the the early stages of dreaming by sorting out memories from the day's events or even from past events. During REM sleep, those memorial images are sorted out with visual aesthetics in order to regulate moods. My ability allows me to get right in the middle of that process," Ernesto explained.

"And that serum you injected yourself with. What does it do exactly," Gwen asked, curious on an ability she's only researched about, "It allows me and/or the dreamer to create a concrete landscape in order to navigate the dream. Usually its from a memory that resonates strongly in a person's subconscious."

"And you guys. Did you know about his abilities before hand," Ben asked, "No, but we knew somebody who was similar. His name is Wilfredo Pereira and..." but before Danny could finish, Ernesto interrupted him, "Wait! How the hell you know about my cousin?"

"What? Wil's your cousin," Tucker asked. He took out a photo and showed it to him. It was taken during a concert performance during the graduating class of 2005 ceremony, "Is that him?"

Ernesto nodded furiously, "Yeah! Damn! What the hell happened that year? Must've been some serious shit for him to reveal his abilities," Ernesto said and looked at Jordi, "You knew that they knew! Didn't you," he yelled and clearly cross.

"I did and it was best if this revelation came from them as well as I," Jordi said calmly and Ernesto just stood flabbergasted, unable to speak.

Danny coughed a bit, "Listen, we have to go back home. But whatever happens from now on," he wrote down his cell phone number and email address on a piece of paper and handed it to Ernesto, "Call me. If you get into another fight with the man, text me. If you need to talk to your cousin if you can't get through to him, IM me."

Ernesto looked at him and his two friends. Unsure whether he has a choice now, he nodded a yes, "Okay. See you," Danny opened a portal and flown in and his friends followed. The portal closed, and the teens just stood there confused and looked at Jordi and Ernesto.

Ernesto turned to Jordi, "Hey. Is there a way to solve this problem for good," he asked Jordi, who surprisingly was stumped, "I don't know. Your cousin has the ability to peer into a person's soul and heal them somewhat. But for something long lasting, it requires something more extensive," he explained.

"Like a catharsis," Ernesto asked, "Yes, but I don't think its possible with him," Jordi said referring to Wilfredo.

Ernesto looked at him and despite the eyes are all on him and the Catalonian, he went ahead and offered a suggestion, "How about we induce one before the man enters REM sleep? And after we have him experience that day's events, we leave and when he wakes up, he'll be a changed man. Hopefully for the better," he explained his idea.

Jordi looked at him with a mixture of interest and uncertainty, "Its a good idea, but unless you've attempted it before, then I feel it would be too much for you to handle," he explained.

Ernesto looked unconcerned, "I have tried it once before, but it didn't work. But, I know I can do this, just give me a chance...It's the least I can do for you and my cousin," he said. Jordi never knew Wil's cousin was this willing to help him. After a few moments, he relented, "Okay, but I'm going to be around until we figure out how to do it and when to do it. Understood?"

Ernesto agreed to the terms, "Okay, I'm leaving now," he levitated in the air and felt his body becoming black butterflies. The teenagers below watched in fascination until the butterflies disappeared. Ernesto stared out at the street ahead and noticed cars coming, he grabbed his backpack and headed down the sidewalk. Bidding a see you later to the Plumbers, despite their efforts to have him come back and explain.

**Wednesday, 6:32pm**

Ernesto was in the living room with "Backward" by Kode9 starting to play from the stereo. Thankfully his parents wouldn't be home for another thirty minutes. On the table he has his homework and maze designs. He opted for a more organic, circular structure rather than the standard linear method preferred by others in his field. He then heard a knock from the front door, "It's open," he yelled as he continued to draw his maze.

He heard footsteps and looking in the TV's reflective screen, it was Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. He turned around somewhat surprised, "What are you guys doing here," he asked.

"We came to check up on you," Gwen said and looked at his designs, "So you're really going to do this for Jordi are you," she asked. Ernesto didn't say anything, but nodded a yes.

"Aren't you worried about what could happen? I mean, it's not everyday we encounter something on this level," Ben said, "I would lie if I wasn't scared. The one thing I do have to worry about is I might end up in a coma," he said calmly and continued to draw.

"Coma? What do you mean," Ben asked, not liking where this might end up, "If things go wrong, if the sedative I'll end up using is too strong, there's a strong possibility that I'll end up in a coma. But that isn't going to happen," he said with certainty.

"How can you know that," Kevin asked, "Because Jordi is going to help me out. Danny and his friends are going to drop by this weekend to help me out and construct the maze...or at least one of them. Not everyone can construct a maze, even with training," Ernesto explained and enjoyed the music by bobbing his head.

Kevin then had another thought about this whole thing, "So where do you get your sedatives," Ernesto looked at him with a smirk, "That I can't tell you. She's very private and let me just say a tad eccentric. That's all I'm revealing to you guys," he told them and erased part of his design.

The three wanted to ask him, but after knowing him for a while now, it was best not too, "So how did the two recruits work out last night," Ernesto had to ask.

Kevin sat down next to Ernesto, "Well, not bad, but not good either. But they are part of the team thanks to Benji here," he said glancing at Ben who just frowned at him, "Don't pay attention to Kevin, he's just sour about what happened to us a few weeks ago. We met up with Mike Morningstar and we thought he was going to be a great for our team, but he ended up trying to kill us," he explained. Ben and Gwen then sat down on the sofa as well.

Ernesto didn't say anything for a moment as he thought it over until he had to ask the obvious question, "Since I'm not a Plumber's kid, do you consider me a candidate or something?"

The three looked at him kind of surprised and then Gwen spoke up, "That's your decision to make. We won't force you into doing anything you don't feel comfortable with," she said and Ernesto looked at her and at the other two. He stared down at his design and gave his answer, "Well, since I'm in deep in this whole mess with Jordi...perhaps after this is over I can, I don't know, try the whole Plumber thing out. I'm sorry if that sounded half-ass, but its the best I can do right now," he said.

The three were okay with his decision, but knew it would be an ordeal for their new friend in the months ahead. Ernesto set down his maze and stretched up his arms, "You guys want anything," he generously offered.

"Nah, maybe some TV," Kevin said. Ernesto looked at him, "Okay hold a sec," he went up to the stereo and waited for the song to end by bobbing his head to the last half minute. Once it was done he sat back down at the sofa.

"Okay since its nearly 6:45pm, can I check something out first," he asked the three and they nodded a yes. He searched for the channel and it was a live performance at the Juilliard in New York. It was a night of solo performances, one of musicians he knows from LES MUSICIENS finished his piece on the theorbo and up next his cousin Wilfredo Pereira da Silva. He didn't carry his normal baroque cello, instead he appeared with a viola da gamba, something he's already performing on the site.

His piece was **WKO 207 per viola da gamba** by **Carl Friedrich Abel.** Ernesto screamed with joy and watched the nearly one and a half minute performance with fervor. He's only heard it on their website, or on recordings by professional musicians, but never live. This was a joy and for a brief moment, he forgotten the mess with Jordi as he watched his cousin performing his heart out on an archaic, but beautiful instrument. Gwen enjoyed the music, Ben sat down respectfully, but Kevin was the most surprising, he listened intently, even making a comment that it sounded like heavy metal in some parts.

Once the performance was done, Ernesto jumped up yelling "HELL YEAH!"

Gwen looked at him with an amused look, "You love the music huh," she asked and his response was a light hearted laugh, "Well that was good and all, but time to watch my favorite show," Kevin grabbed the remote and switched channels.

**So this is the new chapter and I'll be updating around May. This story was difficult to write because I want to use ideas from Inception, but also didn't want that to take over the story. To find out what the mess the characters kept mentioning, read my now completed LES MUSICIENS 2005. Start around February and end in May and for the earlier bit for the Danny Phantom crew, read Four Walls, also completed to get some background information on Ernesto's cousin.**

**As for the baroque piece I mentioned in the end, you can find it on Youtube, performed by Nima Ben David, an excellent gamba player. Also, this is the first time I ever put the piece of music that inspired this chapter into the story itself. But I couldn't help here, its one of my favorites. Anyway, read, review, critique and see you guys later.**

**Edited May 5, 2012. I put more descriptions on Danny, Sam and Tucker so it would be easier to picture their senior sensibility. **


	3. March 2008, degree three

**Ben 10 Alien Force**

**Six Degrees of Separation**

**A Crossover Side Story**

**This chapter for some reason was difficult as hell. Maybe I'm overthinking it as I normally do, but also quite possibly it's the result of what I'm trying to do here. **

**This chapter takes place just a week after the episode "Pier Pressure" where Ben has had his first date with Julie. But since this is not a romantic story, I'll limit it but won't disregard it entirely.**

**The two pieces of music that inspired this chapter were "Gathering Data" from the soundtrack to The Bourne Supremacy, and the other was "El Mareo" from the Argentine group Bajofondo.**

**March 2008, week three, Sunday**

**Philadelphia (Amity District), PA**

**[9:11pm]**

Tucker sat in front of his Apple computer and researched files he and his friends looked at when they wanted to find out more information on their old classmate Wilfredo. Of course they looked at files from 1998, 2000, and 2001 from his elementary school days in Brooklyn, New York that involved three different parties. The Church, paranormal investigators, and even old elementary school files describing his behavior.

He then came across an old file from his 1998/1999 year; it contained photos of all the students who attended the school. He noticed Zane Zhu near the end of the album and of course Wilfredo Pereira da Silva. However, he didn't expect Ernesto Clarkson Tavares to appear in the yearbook. He also found photos of Wil and Ernie playing soccer together on the playground afterschool, even one where the hands for the two Iberian cousins glowed a bit. However, nothing in the school files had anything on this. They possibly attributed the glow to an effect from the camera or the light.

He printed several photos and put them into a file of his own where it contained copies of Wilfredo's Church and investigative records involving his abilities. After gathering everything he needed to know about Wil and Ernie, he resumed to investigating about the man and Jordi by hacking into the national registry in Spain, but focused on the Catalonian region surrounding Barcelona.

For the next four hours, he looked through countless photos of places and people between 1936 and 1939. By the time he found photos from 1938, he felt his exhaustion inhibiting his concentration and felt his mind wander around. But he then forced himself to snap back into reality and continued his search.

Around 1:24am or so, he found a photo of soldiers and civilians dead in the countryside with police gathering the bodies and wrapping them in white cloth. In another photo, he noticed a dead boy's body and immediately knew it was Jordi Campa. Then in the next photo, lying next to Jordi's dead body was the man who's been following Jordi for years now, the same man who controlled Anamnesis, and the same man who threatened Wilfredo during that moment after school. He noticed the man's name in the article. He wrote it down and decided to wait until morning…he was damn tired.

**Chapter Three, degree three**

**[Monday, 4:34pm]**

**Bellwood, TX**

The swim team for Bellwood High won the swim meet and each of the swimmers was elated with excitement, they then shook hands of their competition in good sportsmanship.

"Jesus! That was intense," the captain John Pearson exclaimed and raised his arms in the air in pride.

Ernesto laughed, "Tell me about," he said as he walked beside him. The two became friends over the course of their practices and competitions. Heading for the showers, the two headed for their lockers right across from each other.

"Need some shampoo," Ernesto asked holding up the bottle, "No thanks Ernie, bought my own," John said. Ernesto shrugged his shoulders and both headed for the showers.

After five minutes they headed back to their lockers and started to dress, "You were pretty good out there," John said as he put on his boxers and jeans, "Not as good as me, but good," he said in a somewhat prideful tone.

Ernesto rolled his eyes as he buttoned his jeans and put on his black shirt, "Yeah, yeah. Just be glad you have me on your team," he said with a smirk and started to button his white sleeve shirt.

John sat down and put on his sneakers and chuckled, "Please. Anyway, guess what I'm doing tomorrow?"

Ernesto looked at him as he put on his sneakers, "I'm guessing wanking off or something," he said with a smug expression.

John looked at him with a glare, "Thank god I can understand what you meant. And to defend myself, I'm not just gonna jerk off. I have a date with the queen of the track team," he said with his chest puffed out as he stood up.

Ernesto looked up at him as he finished tying his shoes, "Michelle Anderson? Damn, you're aiming high," he stood up and grabbed his backpack and packed up his things.

John closed his locker, "You think I might get lucky," he asked as he closed his locker. Ernesto closed his locker and looked at him, "I wouldn't hold my breath, but I'll pray for you. She doesn't let just anyone to date her, let alone shack up with her on the first date."

"I know, but a man can dream right," John said and Ernesto playfully punched his shoulder, "Oh so you're a man now huh? As far I can tell you still have your v-card," Ernesto busted his friend's balls.

John then playfully shoved Ernesto, "Like you said, I'm aiming high," he laughed good-naturedly. Ernesto just laughed at the absurdity of it, John was a good guy, but was concerned about his state of mind sometimes, "You're an idiot you know," he said to get the last words in.

Both laughed a bit and headed their separate ways. John crossed the street and got in his parents' car. Ernesto walked to his left and got in his mom's classic Fiat 500 and both drove for home.

"You were amazing today Ernesto! Fast, efficient, and of course the best one out there," his mom, Mariana said excitedly and proudly.

Ernesto put the radio for the alternative rock station, "But I'm not the captain mom. It's John who's the fastest one," he said, not wanting to have too much attention about the competition.

His mom scoffed, "Don't say things like that. Of course John is captain, but you have a natural ability with the water. Just like your father when I first met him in university," she said with a smile.

Ernesto smiled. He liked hearing their stories about their youthful days during their university days and earlier days in London and Lisbon, "Say, why don't you tell me how you and he married in the first place? Because I'm wondering how a journalist and a pediatrician ever tied the knot at all."

She looked at him with a curious expression and continued to drive, "Later. I doubt you would like to hear the explicit details of our relationship at this time," the car then stopped at a red light.

Ernesto looked at his mom and smirked, "You're right, I really don't want to hear about your sex lives," he said and earned himself a rubbing of his hair.

"Don't be a smart aleck son. You won't get yourself a girlfriend that way," she joked with him and he laughed. They then continued their drive home. Ernesto looked out the window and noticed the overcast of clouds in contrast with the vibrant blue, only possible after a recent rainstorm.

**Philadelphia (Amity District), PA**

**[5:50pm]**

Tucker was at Danny's house for their usual end of the week wind down sessions. Meaning, watching Spike TV or they would head for Sam's house to watch movies in her basement theatre. Tonight however, it was that while reviewing the new information Tucker uncovered last night.

Danny and Sam skimmed through the papers and photos of Jordi and the man. Tucker also found records of Jordi's family registry, their births and deaths since they kept records. But Tucker only went back to the mid-1800s so they could find something interesting. They knew that Jordi's abilities are inherited from his mother's side of the family, and the abilities they're familiar with are the result of being dead and waking up decades later. What they want to find on the side is how he came into Wilfredo's family in the first place.

Sam called Wilfredo via the home phone and through out their conversation, he mentioned how his grandfather sent him a letter explaining how he came in contact with Jordi when he and his wife were in their teens and witnessed the massacre. She asked if he could email a copy of the letter for reference. He agreed so Sam started up her laptop and in a few minutes, she received the copy of the letter. She printed it out and in the email along side the attachment was the letter's translation in English. She thanked him and hung up.

"Here guys," she handed the letter to Danny and Tucker. They looked it over as well as the translation.

Tucker looked up at her, "Did he ask you about what's going on with his cousin," he asked. She looked at him and sighed, "No, but its strange. I'm pretty sure Jordi told him already on what's going on down in Bellwood."

Danny spoke up, "I'm pretty sure he did, but Wil isn't going to overreact about it. We know him, it isn't his style to freak out unless there's a possibility of something going terribly wrong."

"And this isn't one of those moments? I'm sorry, but I don't get Wil at all right now. He said he wasn't going to allow anything like happening to his family or his friends ever again. But now he's allowing Jordi to work with his cousin who has an amazing ability to enter a person's dreams. I…I don't get it," Tucker said with confusion and exhaustion, mixed with frustration with the entire situation.

Sam spoke up, "None of us get this, but can you imagine how Wil is feeling? He can't be there for his cousin due to the orchestra and that one case they've been working on since last year. He's swamped so, I think, right now he's giving Jordi full authority on how to manage this, along with us because he has no choice. So we have to take this however we can and roll with it," she explained and the boys found no way to argue with the obvious logic of the situation.

Then Sam continued, "But we all know is this leg of Jordi's wacked up situation is going to be more intense than last time. That's for sure," she added and the two boys nodded in agreement.

Tucker yawned a big one, "Well, with that cleared up, I'm heading home and prepare to drop dead in bed," he gathered his stuff and headed for the door, "All right Tucker, take care," Sam said and Tucker nodded at her and left.

Sam sat down next beside her boyfriend, "I'll send these copies to Ernesto later tonight. I'm pretty sure he'll need them for his plan. Especially so since we're going to meet him tomorrow," she said as she arranged the papers accordingly.

Danny wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. The two high school seniors stayed silent for a few moments, "I like this. I like this a lot," Sam said softly.

Danny grinned, "I sure hope so, because I want us to be exclusive," he said and Sam smiled and brought herself closer to him, "I love that Danny…I love you," she said softly and Danny's ears perked up at her quiet declaration.

He wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, "Love you too," he said lovingly.

After a few minutes of silence and the TV blaring out the program, his mom called him downstairs for dinner. Sam was offered to stay and she agreed so the two got up, Danny turned off the TV and they headed downstairs, holding each other's hand.

**[9:15pm]**

**Bellwood, TX**

Ernesto opted to stay home rather than to go on a nightly patrol with Ben and the others. He noticed Julie around Ben more and one time overheard their conversation about their first date at the pier and also noticed how Ben talked freely about his alien transformations with her.

After recalling this new development, he returned to his homework and printed out the papers Sam acquired from Tucker. He read through them and noticed how some of the papers were in Catalan, but fortunately for him the rest were in Spanish. He could barely read Catalan, so he had his Catalan to English dictionary in order to aid him.

Then a knock was heard on his bedroom door, "Ernesto," his mom called out and opened his door, "Yeah," he turned around.

"Are you almost done with your homework," she asked and he nodded a yes, "Just need to answer some questions for World History and that's it," he said.

"Okay, good night," she said and closed the door, "Good night," he yelled out and returned to reading the papers.

For nearly two hours he poured over the documents and photos to find anything he could work on. He then noticed the circled name of a man who looked exactly as the man he and the others encountered last month. His name was Rodrigo Bovaira.

He opened his cellphone and texted the name to Jordi. After a few moments he received a reply:

[At this point we can't go back. We must press on no matter the journey's harshness]

Ernesto read the text and closed his phone. He knew he made a commitment, but the fact that he has to see this through with the possibility of dying scared him. He shook his head and listened to some music from his iTunes library. He selected a song from Kode9 + The Spaceape called "Kingstown" to let his mind process the new information.

He took out his drawings for the mind maze as well as concept sketches of the city he wanted to build the maze in. They've already begun constructing the maze, and even constructed concept cities to see if it could work. None of proposed cities passed Jordi's test. Now, Ernesto thought of constructing the city based on Barcelona from the late 1930s. With this concept, it makes the catharsis more profound for the man.

But before he could implement the ideas, he had to show them to the trio from Philadelphia and Jordi so they could approve. One wrong concept could prove fatal. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin opted to help out, but after a few trials on dream sharing, only Gwen qualified to help him out. In the most polite terms he used, he called the shots on what's going to happen and how to do it. He also tested the others to see if they could effective handle a shared dream session. Only Sam passed the test so she would handle the job as well.

After finishing the song, he decided to turn in. He took off his long sleeved shirt, leaving a white t-shirt. He took off his pants and socks, leaving him in his red boxers. He turned off the light and headed for bed, and the only light came from outside with the light of the night. He stared up at the dark ceiling for a few moments until his sight adapted to the darkness. He looked around the room and fell asleep; hoping tomorrow will be a good day.

**[Tuesday, 8:12pm]**

**Bellwood, TX**

Ernesto dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest, black pants and shoes that matched for Manny's brother's event tonight. Convenient since her birthday was a week away. He waited for the bus for the past thirty minutes so he decided to walk a bit. But as he walked he noticed Kevin's car coming up to him, Gwen rolled down the window.

"Hey Ernie," Kevin greeted, "Hey Kevin. Where are you guys going," he asked as he noticed Ben and Julie in the back seat.

"We're heading for Manny's place. She said I could bring friends for what's going to happen today," Julie said.

Ernesto smiled, "Same with me. Mind if I hitch a ride? The bus isn't coming today," Ernesto asked.

"You don't have to ask Ernie. Hop in," Kevin said. Gwen moved her seat so he could get in. He sat next to Ben with Julie next to the other window. They drove for the southwest of town.

"You excited Julie," he asked his friend, "Of course! It's Manny's brother who's going to DJ tonight," she said excitedly.

"And another thing to forward to, John asked out Michelle," he said and Julie's eyes widened, "No way! For real," she asked, making sure she heard right.

"For real," he confirmed with a smirk, "Wait, so why is this something we should look forward to," Ben asked with a curious expression.

Ernesto held his smirk, "Because he's going to embarrass himself in front of her," Julie looked at him, "Just like you did last semester. When you fell up the stairs heading for fifth period," she pointed out.

Kevin laughed, "You fell up the stairs? That's rich," he said with a toothy smirk, "Hey! I was running late! Excuse me for wanting to be on time," Ernesto defended himself in front of Julie.

"Well there is wanting to be on time and just being stupid. You know running from the cafeteria to get to fifth period on the second floor is practically suicide," she explained how the stairways get overcrowded really quickly.

Ernesto looked at her and smirked, "Okay, so I guess I don't have to mention how there was a pool of cash for your tennis match last week," he said and Julie looked at him with a surprised expression, "What?"

Ernesto noticed, "Don't look at me like that. My friends and I knew you were going to win, but three girls from the tennis team said you were going to lose. You know who they are," he said and Julie nodded "Yeah," silently knowing who they were.

Ernesto continued, "And the pool was around 50 bucks and…when you won, they got pissed and my friends and I got to keep it," he smiled and that earned him a flick on the ear from Julie.

"You never bet on friends Ernie! And I can't believe Manny would bet on me," she said slightly annoyed. She then got a poke to her head from him.

"That's sports Julie. Betting is mandatory," he said with a cocky tone of voice. She flicked his ear again and the two got into a small fight with flicking and poking each other.

Ben held back Ernesto, "Okay enough Dude," he exclaimed and Ernesto just laughed his ass off, so did Julie. Ben looked at the two and smiled as well, a girl he had a crush on was going out with him and a new friend who's eclectic to say the least.

Then as Ernesto's laughter calmed a bit, and decided to poke some fun at Ben, "And Julie, you should know that Ben here was looking at your Facebook profile last month. Ben blushed and Kevin laughed, "Ooo, Benji's a stalker," Kevin playfully taunted.

That earned him a smack from Gwen, "Leave them alone Kevin. And Ernesto, don't follow Kevin's lead. Doesn't really suit you...or your looks," she playfully bantered and he just laughed.

So for the next few minutes, they drove until they encountered a street of abandoned warehouses. Most of the walls were decorated with street art filled with variations of La Virgin de Guadalupe, Jesus Christ crucified and lowered from the cross and carried by his crying mother, faces that expressed agony, sadness and in some cases of pure ecstasy, and other murals that evoked positive messages of hope.

They stopped in front of a warehouse with three women depicting a virgin, a mom, and a harlot holding a paper entitled 'Roe versus Wade'.

"Whoa, talk about a direct mural," Kevin said, "Who painted it," he asked.

"Manny's brother and some of his friends from college. He's majoring in Gender Studies," Ernesto explained. They then showed their invitations to the 'bouncer' at the door and he accepted. They entered and see the beginning of "Say it Right" by Nelly Furtado, featuring Timbaland, playing on screen and the music emanating throughout the warehouse.

"I love this song," Julie said happily as she and the others looked around the warehouse. A lot of eclectic people, most of them were seniors from their high schools or students from college

"Hey guys! Julie you made it," Manny came up to them and hugged her friend, "Hey Manny. Hey Tyrone," she greeted Manny's boyfriend.

"Hey Jules. Ernesto, what's up," Tyrone greeted Julie and his best friend.

Ernesto and Tyrone bumped fists, "Nothing much. So right now it's the warm up, or did the short film pass already," he asked.

"Like my brother is going to play the film until the time's right," Manny said which made Ernesto roll his eyes, "What kind of film is it," Gwen asked.

"Just another short film by LES MUSICIENS that was shot last month. I've heard they're going to come on live on screen from New York," Manny answered, "Come on. We better get close to the stage so we can see the film," she added and urged them to follow her and Tyrone.

The teens followed them through the crowd and once they were at the third row, they encountered Hugo and next to him were John and Michelle. Michelle's African American whose body showed the results of her training with her legs toned to perfection and her body lithe with muscle. She wore a light sweater with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hey Hugo," Ernesto greeted him with a high five, "Hey man. You're on time and John here won't stop trying to score brownie points with Michelle here," Hugo pointed out.

"Don't talk like I'm not here," John said with annoyance in his voice, "Hey we're just pointing out the impossibility of your goal," Ernesto said with smugness.

Michelle looked up at him, "Oh so you're saying John doesn't have a shot? What makes you so sure," she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ernesto looked at her with a smirk, "Because with girls like you, you need a real man to show you a good time. Not boys," he said with certainty in his voice.

Michelle smirked, "Thanks for the tip, but I don't go for arrogant guys," she said but Ernesto wasn't fazed, "I'm not arrogant. I just know what I want and who I am as a person," he said and took his seat on Hugo's left hand side.

Manny and Tyrone refrained from snorting their laughter, but couldn't help it, "That's so you Ernesto! Always ruining your chances with the ladies," Tyrone said while laughing his ass off.

Ernesto shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well," he took a glance at Michelle who also took a glance at him, "Tomorrow's another day."

His two friends took their seat along with Julie who sat next to Manny. Followed by Ben sitting next to Julie, and finally Gwen and Kevin took their seats. The song ended and Manny's brother announced the film would be starting in a few moments. The people then took their seats and after two minutes or so, an announcer who was one of the DJ's friends took the microphone and walked on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause for the prolific, extremely talented, socially aware, and bad ass crew that is **LES MUSICIENS**," the screen flickered to life and ten or so members of the orchestra were in front of the camera.

"Hello everyone," they chanted and the audience cheered loudly, "Jesus! Damn near blew my eardrums away," the Afro-Colombian said.

"Well duh, Alberto. You put the volume high," a Filipino American said, "Well excuse me for being excited," his friend said with a mock annoyed look.

"Boys, please, be mature," an Iranian girl said with a tired look, "Listen, thank you for inviting us to your event. It's a trip talking with you bad asses like this," Zane said, the creator of the orchestra's website.

"No problem, it's our pleasure that you're here during a live chat. Isn't that right everyone," the announcer said and the audience cheered.

"And without further adeu, here's our film," the Afro-Brazilian said. Then the screen flickered black and came back to life with the obligatory countdown.

_**The film began with a vista of Salvador, Brazil from the beach. Then scenes with people practicing capoeira on the beach sidewalk within their group and people heading in and out of the beach with children or boys with their girls hoping to have a good time. Then cuts to a different part of the city on one of the hills where a boy was fleeing from a group of boys with box cutter knives. The boy headed for one of the alleyways and out ran the guys.**_

_**Meanwhile at the beach, two of the capoeira practitioners were battling out who was the better one by showing off their moves while dancing and fighting to the music and people clapping out the rhythms of the martial art.**_

_**The boy then made it to his house where his mom asked where he was, who just grunted his answer. Later into the night, he left the house again and made his way to a street corner and sat on the curb. He kicked a can and sat there for a few minutes until he made his way home. He slipped into the living room and crashed on the sofa.**_

_**The next day, his mom took him to the local community center where the organizer asked how the boy was. The boy was defensive and after a few minutes, the boy was admitted into the capoeira class. During the first day, he was not happy about being admitted, he even tried to physically hurt one of the kids in the class. Then one day, he headed down to the beach and noticed the people there. Some of them he knew, while others he used to know but now their friendships estranged due to his behavior. He also noticed other people practicing capoeira on the streets. **_

_**On his way home, he noticed his father's photo in the window of his house. He stepped in and noticed his mom sitting in the kitchen table with tearstains on her face and crumpled up tissue paper on her hands. He stepped back and returned to the photo. He picked it up and carefully observed it, trying to see why of all days it looks different.**_

_**For the next few days, he starts to calm down, but was still angry. Angry on how his father died due to the streets. Angry on how he still can't move on, and angry on how he might not be able to be the man that would make his mother proud. He looked around the class, and then at the teacher…he sighed and joined the next set of students and practiced his moves.**_

_**Original music played on a guitar, a Portuguese guitar, and Brazilian drums over a soft, fado like melody during the ending credits. While showing the beach with people enjoying themselves in the mid-afternoon, and then another kid was chased by another group of kids, for reasons unknown. **_

_**Guitar-Alberto Rodriguez**_

_**Portuguese Guitar-Wilfredo Pereira da Silva**_

_**Drums-Cecilia Chaves Oliveira**_

_**A FILM BY LES MUSICIENS**_

The film ends and the crowd applauded respectively and enthusiastically. The screen flickered back to life and the Afro-Brazilian came on again.

"Thank you everybody! Thank Alberto and Wilfredo here for providing the beautiful music they conceptualized while in Brazil," Cecilia said happily.

Then Alberto came on screen, "But thank Cecilia here for the film concept in general. Without her, and her home city, this film wouldn't have come into fruition," he said as his arm wrapped around his friend in a friendly gesture.

Then Wilfredo came on screen, "And we have another treat for you guys," he picked up the camera and his two friends led the way. They stepped out of the Iranian's girl's home and headed for the street. On the street, a bonfire was lit and it was three feet tall. Their other friends were there, preparing for something.

"Fatma! Care to explain to the people on what the hell is this," Wilfredo asked and the Iranian girl looked into the camera.

"We are celebrating **چهارشنبه سوری** **(****Chaharshanbe Suri)**, basically the prelude before **نوروز (Nowruz)**, the Persian New Year, and for the bonfire, all of us are going to celebrate by jumping over it. You can call it the Festival of Fire," she said excitedly and stretched out her legs to ready herself.

"It sounds damn awesome! You also told us that we're going to sing a song while doing this right," Wilfredo said excitedly and asked Fatma who nodded yes.

"Have you practiced," she asked, "I have and thank God that you put them in the Latin alphabet for nearly all of us here. We'll just screw up with the actual Persian," he said with confirmation but she just waved him off, "You're just lazy," she said teasingly.

Wilfredo was heard laughing, "All right. So are we ready then," he asked and all of his friends and other orchestra members yelled out, "YEAH!" Even some neighbors joined the celebrations, since it was the weekend after all.

They then shouted out **Sorkhi-ye to az man; Zardi-ye man az to, **which basically meant _'Give me your beautiful red color; And take back my sickly pallor'_; a celebration that starts on Tuesday night and ends in the early hours of Wednesday morning.

Then the celebrations began and the core musicians went up to the camera, "Things are going to get crazy and well…HAPPY NOWRUZ!" And they proceeded to jump over the bonfire.

The audience cheered, whistled and someone shouted, "**LES MUSICIENS** ARE THE SHIT!" Then the musicians waved a goodbye and the screen went black. The lights came back on and the DJ took the microphone and shouted out to the crowd, "All right," he then waved his friend at the turntable to start things off with "Bucky Done Gun" by M.I.A.

Once the music started, everybody immediately moved to the dance area just next to the stage. The teenagers headed for one of the food stalls to order some food and drinks. But then Ernesto started to move his body to the music. He looked at his best friends and Julie who also moved and danced to the music.

Hugo and Manny danced together, but also doing aggressive gestures that signaled their restlessness. Ernesto along with Julie, Kevin, and Michelle danced and moved to the music and shouting out the lyrics. Ben and Gwen moved to the music as well, while drinking their sodas and John tried to dance with Michelle, but since he wasn't a good dancer, she assured him it was something not to be ashamed of. They were having a good time, even though the music itself had a political message.

A minute into the song and banners of the DJ's group of ragtag friends and various others of local artistic and musical groups dropped on the stage and both had the feel of political banners, calling for protest.

Michelle and Ernesto began to dance together in a semi-sensual way, looking at each other with drooped eyes and girating their hips in a suggestive manner. She did her moves and he did his own, John looked on and joined the two, attempting to wrestle back control of his date. Michelle didn't take her eyes off of Ernesto, and neither did he.

Once the song finished, the crowd cheered and Manny's brother selected another song immediately. It was his own remix of "Fairly Right" featuring Elvis Costello in a dub step style. It was an unusual remix, but it was slow enough to calm down the people into a state of mind.

The teenagers were eating tacos with carne asada, or tongue for Ernesto and Hugo to enjoy, "After this, what's next," Kevin asked with his mouth full.

Hugo spoke up, "I'm guessing more short films and music," and took another bite of his taco, "Less then 15 minutes each. Most of them from the college," Manny said after taking a sip.

"Too bad our curfews are at eleven. I kind of want to see what happens," Ernesto said as he finished and threw his trash away.

"But since this is Wednesday, that isn't going to happen," Julie said as she swallowed her food, "Yeah…that sucks," Ernesto said. He and Julie chuckled. Manny then dragged Tyrone to the stage to talk to her brother about something.

"Come on Ben! Dance with me," Julie said and grabbed Ben by his arm and headed for the people dancing, "O-Okay Julie," he said with a growing smile.

Gwen nudged Kevin in the arm, "Come on Kevin," she said and he just looked at her, "I don't do dancing in places like this," he said, but Gwen just grabbed his arm, "Quit acting like you have a pole stuck up your ass," she said teasingly and dragged him to the dancing. Unknown to her, Kevin had a roguish grin on his face, _'Oh well, I guess I can fake it for a while.'_

John then told Michelle he had to find a restroom and ran off through the crowd, leaving Michelle and Ernesto talking.

"Looks like your date ditched you," Ernesto bantered with Michelle who gladly played along, "Oh no, I'm alone," she said mockingly and looked at Ernesto with a sly grin.

"Why didn't you ask me out if you're this interested in who I date," she asked. Ernesto didn't expect that kind of question, but didn't show his surprise, "I thought I let John have a shot with you. And in the final verdict, he's doing fine," he said with nonchalantly.

She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Like I need a validation from someone to say that my date is doing fine. Especially from someone with passive-aggressive tendencies," she said and Ernesto felt that one.

'_Damn. That kind of hurt a little,' _he then looked at her, _'But who cares? I don't and she's fine as hell, both inside and out. But can't let her know yet…not with what's going on with Jordi and that fascist soldier, Rodrigo.'_

Michelle looked at him, "Hey is something wrong," she asked and he looked at her, "W-What do you mean," he asked, trying to stamp out his thoughts of Michelle.

"I don't know, it's just you look liked you had a lot of stuff on your mind. Care to talk about," she pointed out his subtle behavior. He just looked at her, "Hmm, didn't know you would be interested in what I'm thinking," he said, composing himself.

Michelle rolled her eyes, "I'm serious Clarkson. I may seem intimidating to most guys, but you can talk to me. That is if you feel if its okay," she assured him and he looked somewhat grateful, "Thanks…I'll keep that in mind."

The two stood besides each other and let the loud music thump away their nerves. A few moments passed and their hands graced one another whenever a guy or girl excused themselves. The two looked at each other and smiled slightly, then John came back and took Michelle to the dance area. She looked back and Ernesto waved his hand. He then walked off to find his friends at the stage…then another song started playing.

**[Wednesday, 5:23pm]**

**Bellwood, TX**

Danny and Sam set up Tucker's laptop and connecting it to a device to Ernesto's private friend who makes sedatives to people with his talent. It was the size of a small briefcase, but inside it had holding docks to put in at least four capsules of sedatives for four dreamers at a time. For today however, only Sam, Jordi and Ernesto lied down on three lounge chairs brought together in an abandoned warehouse near the city. The three strapped the wrist band syringes to themselves and have Tucker press the button to administer the sedative equally to the three dreamers. The three then fell into their sleep state...

* * *

><p><em>[dreamscape]<em>

_Sam and Jordi followed Ernesto up a flight of stairs for the door that gave access to the roof. Once there, they stepped outside and looked at the city design he was proposing to the two with him. _

_"Since this is going to be a catharsis for Rodrigo and you Jordi, I propose we do this within the city and the countryside in the distance," Ernesto said as he pointed to the hills surrounding the city. _

_Sam and Jordi looked around and couldn't believe how real the air felt on their faces and looking down the overcast overhead, noticed people walking around in period clothing, "What year is this supposed to be," Sam asked, "1938. Ernesto...this design should prove most effective. I applaud you on your talent," Jordi said in admiration on the details of the maze's rough draft._

_"You can applaud me once this is over. And without ramifications on our psyches," Ernesto commented on how the city looks. Sam stared at the **La Sagrada Familia** in the far distance, "To think I've once been here with my family years ago...I like this city better," she commented off handedly. _

_Ernesto looked at her, "Because it isn't real," he asked, waiting for a response, "Not just that. It's more...I don't know. More familiar because I know this will disappear when this is over," she responded and Ernesto along with Jordi looked at her._

_Jordi gave a small smile, "I'm glad all of us are on the same page," he said. Ernesto and Sam looked at him and sunlight piercing the clouds and casting an entire area of the city in the distance in light. It was a gorgeous sight, despite it being only a dream._

_Ernesto stretched up his arms and took out papers out of his messenger bag, "Okay, let's get to work. Here are your stations of the maze. Sam, you'll focus on the city itself. I'll handle the harbor. Jordi...you'll handle the countryside," he gave them the maze designs. Jordi was a bit apprehensive about his bit, but he knew why he was given this particular section._

_"Once we head back downstairs, my projections will lead us to our destinations and we'll begin construction and doing adjustments to the design. Do you two understand," he asked them and both nodded in agreement, "Alright. Let's get to work."_

_Then Sam asked, "Hey wait. Where's Gwen? She should be here," Ernesto looked at her, "She said she'll be a little late but she'll find us," he assured her, "How," she asked. Ernesto just pointed at yellow markers on certain buildings, "Inside each building are shortcuts to get to the harbor, your location in the city Sam and the countryside. Take the stairs or open any of the doors and that's it basically," he explained._

_She just looked at him, not knowing how this whole thing works, but she nodded an okay and headed off. The two boys whispered something and headed off for their posts._

* * *

><p>"How long this is going to be," Danny asked anxiously, not really liking to just stand on the sidelines while his girlfriend was now on the front lines, "According to the time limit, only ten minutes. But remember ten minutes in there is about two hours," Tucker said as he looked at the computer monitor.<p>

Danny sighed, "And how are they going to wake up at the same time," he asked and again Tucker gave a reassuring answer, "The song "Backward" by Kode9 & The Spaceape. According to this dude's notes, this will serve as a musical countdown in order to synchronize the simultaneous wake up," but Danny pressed the issue, "Anything else?"

Tucker looked through Ernesto's notebook and found it, "_If the first musical countdown fails, the second song will play to definitely wake us up. Need to find the right song for it_. That's what it says here Danny," Tucker said.

Danny rubbed the back of his head, "Looks like he's planned it out. But from what we're used to, shit still happens," he said and Tucker nodded and looked at the monitor, looking at the three's REM patterns, "Okay nothing so far. So we just sit back and wait," he leaned back and somewhat relaxed in his chair.

"Too bad I can't phase into Sam so I can be sure," Danny said, never lifting his gaze off of Sam, "I know how you're feeling dude. But we can only trust Jordi and Ernesto right now. So, just try to relax right now," Tucker said.

Danny just nodded and sighed. He looked at his cellphone, "So when are the others coming," he asked. Tucker looked at him, "Well Ernesto said they'll be a little late so..." but before he could finish, he heard the doors opening and Ben along with Gwen and Kevin entered the room.

"They're under already," Gwen asked, "Yep, you just missed them," Tucker said. She looked at the three who are under and nodded. She pulled up a chair and sat down. She also strapped on the wrist band and nodded at Tucker to give the go ahead. He pressed the button and Gwen immediately went under.

Kevin looked at the two Philadelphians, "How long," he asked, "The time limit is ten minutes, but now its eight minutes," Tucker said, "But's nearly two hours in there," Danny added.

"Two hours? Oh man," Ben looked at Gwen's unconscious form and looked up at the two, "How is Gwen going to find them," he asked, not really familiar with this type of forced dreaming.

Danny and Tucker looked at the two and simply said, "Shortcuts." Ben and Kevin looked at them curiously...

* * *

><p><em>[dreamscape]<em>

_Gwen stepped out of one of the buildings and found herself at the harbor. She sees Ernesto talking to some men and women and they walked off and drove in their construction equipment. She crossed the street, narrowly avoiding passing cars and tapped his shoulder, "Gwen! You made," he said smiling._

_"Yeah, sorry I'm late," she apologized, but he held up his hand, "Forget about it. Listen, Sam is taking care of the city, Jordi is handling the countryside, and I'm handling the harbor," Ernesto explained._

_Gwen nodded, "And my job is what exactly," she asked and they walked, "Your job is to contact the police department here and notify them about potential threats. They'll contact me and before I forget, you along with Jordi will handle the defensive and offensive strategies in order to ward off the militarized projections of Rodrigo."_

_"Rodrigo meaning the soldier we encountered last month," Gwen pointed out to clear away any confusion for herself, "Yes," Ernesto said and continued, "I have now doubt his dream projections will be militarized and will do anything to eliminate us."_

_Gwen looked at him uneasily, "This is going to be one difficult operation isn't it," she said and he just looked at her, "What do you think," he then handed her a portfolio, "Show this to the police and they'll understand."_

_"And how do I communicate? In Spanish? Catalan? English," she asked, hoping for the latter. Ernesto chuckled and patted her right shoulder, "English dear. This isn't the full operation yet. We're just getting preparing ourselves for anything," he explained and she nodded._

_Before Gwen walked off, Ernesto stopped her, "Remember, I'm putting my trust in you and the others. I've rarely done this and...I'm a little nervous," he said and she looked at him and gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. We'll pull this off," she walked off, heading for the police department._

_Ernesto looked at her and walked away for his end, heading back to the workers, "God I hope so," he said under his breath, trying to ignore the growing lump in his throat._

* * *

><p>Danny and Tucker logged onto <strong>LES MUSICIENS<strong> website and played a video from one of their previous concerts in London from last year. The piece was **Concerto for Violin and Cello in B flat major, RV 547** by **Antonio Vivaldi**. The music played and sees how their old friends Wilfredo and Shinji enjoyed the piece they're playing. They also noticed their other old friend Dante on the harpsichord and he too had a face of enthusiasm. They also noticed Asuka, Gilberto, Alberto, and Zane in the orchestra with new orchestra members and the two girls they've mentioned a lot, Cecilia and Fatma. As well as Ahmed, their good friend from Lebanon they met back in 2006.

Tucker adjusted the speakers and raised the volume, "It's been so long huh," he said, "Yep. And we're graduating in June too," Danny said and watched the performance. Ben and Kevin looked at them and the screen, "Do you think this is a good idea? Shouldn't we be watching their REM patterns," Ben asked.

"We've got seven minutes left. And the headphones are on the three of them so they could hear the simultaneous musical countdown. It's linked up to Ernesto's laptop so no worries," Tucker said and just listened to the music.

"You guys love this group don't you," Kevin asked and Danny looked at him, "Seven of them are old friends of ours and we know how talented they are," he explained, "Didn't think you guys would dig this sort of music. Not that I have any problem with it or anything. I like it as much as the next guy, but not really a fan," Kevin said.

Tucker spoke up, "Good music is good music. Why think anymore about it," he said and the four boys listened to the infectious baroque music of one of the well known composers of the Baroque Period.

After seven minutes, the four woke up and discussed what to work on over the weekend, the mazes, defensive structures and other details. Jordi bid his goodbye and grabbed his messenger bag and hunting rifle he stole from a gun shop nearby. He treaded downstairs and when he exited the warehouse, he fired a shot into the air, to make sure nothing was amiss, and when he was satisfied, he disappeared into the growing twilight as butterflies.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus ends chapter three and as I wrote this out, I had fun towards the end. Another creative spree I guess and as for the classical piece of music, I recommend to listen to the rendition done by the period ensemble Europa Galante. It will give you an idea how the ensemble for my saga performs classical music, on period instruments or modern replicas of period instruments. And for the short film by LES MUSICIENS, that will be explained further when I get to posting the '2007' bit of the crossover saga (in the coming months or so). I was also inspired from what I've seen in the documentary <span>Discovery Atlas: Brazil<span>.**

**Anyway, read, review, critique and see you in chapter four. And to give you a heads up on what to expect, Albedo will appear. That's all I'm saying and you people will just have to wait for what I have in store. Again, take care readers.**


	4. April 2008, degree four

**Ben 10 Alien Force**

**Six Degrees of Separation**

**A Crossover Side Story**

**This chapter was inspired by the song "Inertia Creeps" composed by Massive Attack, as well as that small scene in The Bourne Supremacy where Jason heads for the local cafe in Berlin, looking up his first target on the internet.**

**In this bit, it takes place within the episode "Good Copy, Bad Copy". Yes people, I'm introducing Albedo in this venture. But of course, the outcome will be vastly different. Possibly pushing the boundaries of plausibility, but in the end, it's my story. Oh and sorry for mistaking the initials for Pennsylvania previously, not often I do that. I corrected it now.**

**Unlike the last chapter, less cameos of characters from the LES MUSICENS saga. Only Wilfredo will be mentioned.**

**This is going to be darker than the previous chapters, in terms of secrecy and differing motivations for heroic deeds.**

**Chapter Four**

**Philadelphia (Amity District), PA**

**[Thursday, 9:20pm]**

Sam went over the final version of the maze she and the teens in Bellwood have been working on for months now. She already completed her end of the maze and was waiting for confirmation from Ernesto and Jordi. Gwen also said the defensive and offensive counter measures against Rodrigo were ready. She sat back in her chair and breathed in the fresh air coming from her bedroom window; the type of air that could only come from a rainstorm.

She then received an email from Ernesto…

My part of the maze is done. Jordi's' end is done as well. He said next week around Friday would be when to implement the maze on Rodrigo. Get some rest Sam, this week we're going to need it

Sam read it and smiled. She turned off her computer and started on her last homework assignment for the night, writing an essay on the book her English class is reading and discussing, The Stranger by Albert Camus. The end of senior year was nearing and she couldn't believe sometimes.

But before she could start, she felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned around, but before she could grab her wrist ray gun, the man now known as Rodrigo stood in front of her. But she sensed something was off, it was familiar and wholly dangerous. She backs away a bit…

"W-What are you doing here," she asked, now afraid to find out. The man smiled, but something about him seemed off, unlike Rodrigo. Then Sam came to a realization, "You're a projection," she yelled, but kept her voice down enough so her parents wouldn't find out.

The man then began to speak, "A few more days before the three year anniversary to what happened at your school. But don't fret I'm not going to kill you. I'm only here to administer one final test for Jordi and Ernesto. As well as your boyfriend Danny," he said in English, not in the usual Spanish. This freaked her out the most.

She began to walk backwards, towards her bed. He raised his pistol and aimed it at her forehead. She tried to let out a scream, but before she could, he fired and she slumped back onto her bed. No blood, no hint of violence.

The projection walked up and looked down on the American teenage girl, "I want to know how far those bastards are going to take this," he placed the pistol back in its holster, "If they want a catharsis, fine. I'm ready for it, but I also want to see how far they are willing to do it. My mind won't let the past go, especially not the ideology I was indoctrinated into. Please…help me out…"

**April 2008, week four, degree four**

**Bellwood, TX**

**[Thursday, 8:21pm]**

Ernesto was studying for his Physics test Friday along with Ben and Julie at Ben's house. He watched Ben struggling on his review questions while he only had four questions left to answer. Ironically, he does well in Physics while he was struggling in Algebra 2. He went over one of his problems while noticing Julie and Ben working and eating chilly cheese fries.

"I don't know how you two can stomach that," Ernesto looked at them, "Come on, try it Ernie," Julie offered but Ernie nodded no.

"Remember when, you heard about a boy who browned his pants back in middle school during class," he asked them.

Ben's eyes widened, "Oh yeah! Man who ever that dude was had it rough that semester," he said and looked at Ernesto who smiled bashfully and returned to his work.

Ben and Julie got the meaning behind the random question, "No way. You," they asked and Ernesto waved his hand, signaling a yes.

"Never touched those things since. I'm traumatized," Ernesto explained but didn't avert his gaze from the review.

Ben didn't buy it, "Come on Ernie! That was years ago in sixth grade! Here try one," he offered Ernesto to take one from the carton tray, but he refused, "I don't want to brown your chair Ben," he said sarcastically.

Julie chuckled, "Come on, be reasonable. Try one, at least with one without too much cheese or chili," he looked at her uneasily, "These are not the same as the ones in the school cafeteria," she mentioned.

Ernesto gulped and decided to take a small fry and ate it, "Yeah! Finally you ate one," Ben was sarcastically elated with joy. Ernesto rolled his eyes, "Let me get some water before I vomit," he got up and headed for the kitchen. He stuck out his tongue playfully at the two and they responded back with grotesque faces.

Ernesto heard the laughter as he went to the kitchen and adjusted his glasses. He then heard Julie getting Ben to focus on one of the review problems. Then a few moments later, he heard the front door open and heard Kevin and Gwen talking to them. With everything from the past month or so, dealing with Rodrigo trying to either make peace or attacking Jordi while he was there with or without backup, it was getting exhausting. And during that time, he's grown more respect for what Ben, Kevin, and Gwen are doing with their alien fighting.

During their conversation, he returned to his seat, "Hey Ernie," Kevin greeted stoically, "Hey Kevin," he greeted back in a tired, yet similar manner.

Ernesto looked at Ben, "So you have a problem with vigilantism. What are you guys going to do," he asked them, "Simple, follow Ben while he goes into sleep fighting mode," Kevin suggested.

"You know I'm going to be in the car when that happens right? So before I could do anything, you can just knock me out," Ben casually suggested.

Kevin thought about it for a moment, "Okay done," but Gwen rejected this idea, "No one is knocking each other out. All we're going to do is investigate this. Ernesto, can you go into his mind and find out what's going on," she suggested to Ernesto.

Ernesto nodded a no, "He's not having anything that's even remote like sleep walking or sleep fighting because he doesn't look tired or showing any erratic behavior. However, I could go into his dreams for one minute to see the problem," he explained.

"Could you," Ben asked, knowing it was a dumb question, "Ben, did you forget what I can do," Ernesto said and took out his portable device. He walked over to him and strapped on the wristband, "Give me one minute you guys," he pressed the button and the two boys immediately dozed off.

Julie looked at the two, Ben slumped back and Ernesto sitting down on the floor, unconscious, "I still can't believe Ernie can do this. Usually he's not open about certain things. I wonder if his best friends know," she asked.

Kevin spoke up, "Probably, but since this whole thing is between him and the others, only Gwen knows for sure," he said and the two looked at her.

Gwen looked at the two, "Well, since we really started working on this maze in February, and when he introduced his new maze design last month, I talked to him a lot more. And he said, his friends do know about his abilities, but not on what he's doing right now with Jordi or the others from Philadelphia," she explained.

Kevin and Julie nodded contently with her explanation, but before they could talk more, Ernesto and Ben woke up. Ernesto got up and detached the straps from Ben and himself.

"As I suspected, no hint of anything like sleep walking or sleep fighting. I could do a more thorough examination, however I doubt I'll find anything," Ernesto explained his findings.

"Ben how do you feel," Julie asked concerned about his wellbeing, "Pretty good, a little light headed, but okay," he responded.

He looked at Gwen and Kevin, "Okay, let's go. But, I'm going to need more chili fries," he was about to get another chili fry, but the cardboard tray was empty.

He looked at Julie, "You said you didn't want any," he said but she just smiled, "Can you blame me? They're good! It's like you with smoothies, let me have my moment in the sun," she defended herself.

"I'll give you your moment in the sun," he scooted over and embraced Julie and proceeded with tickling her until she cried for mercy, "UNCLE! UNCLE," she yelled in the midst of laughing and tears forming in her eyes.

Ernesto rolled his eyes, "As much as I like seeing your love fest, I'm leaving," he started to pack up his notebooks, his portable shared dreaming device, and textbook.

He shouldered his backpack, "See you two later," he bid farewell to Gwen and Kevin, "Later," Kevin and Gwen said in unison.

**Philadelphia (Amity District), PA**

**[9:34pm]**

Danny was flying toward Sam's house, after trying to call or text her about going out on Friday. After fifteen minutes of silence, he got worried.

"She better not have been attacked," he said out loud and flew faster to Sam's house. When he arrived, he notices Sam on her bed, appearing to be sleeping, but then he felt something gut wrenching as he moved closer.

At the foot of her bed, he looked down and using his abilities to see if a ghost attacked her, he looked at Sam's body and notices something off. He notices some traces of red aural like waves coming out of the center of her forehead. Immediately he tried to phase into her, but ultimately failed. He sat down next to her and called Tucker.

"Tuck! Get here at Sam's house pronto," he spoke loudly into the phone, but quiet enough so her parents won't come and getting worried. He caressed her hairline.

When Tucker asked what's wrong, Danny didn't miss a step, "It's Rodrigo man! And if he did this to Sam, he's going after the others in Bellwood! Get here so you can watch over her while I go and warn the others," he said and his heart pumped furiously in his chest.

His breathing was ragged, every nerve in his body was screaming to kill Rodrigo in cold blood. When Tucker arrived seven minutes later, he asked Danny to get him up there. He complied and levitated his friend up to Sam's room.

Tucker looked at Sam's unconscious form, "Who do you think did it," he asked and Danny looked at him with a glare.

"Who else do think? It's Rodrigo that bastard! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" he was seeing red and his fist clenching tightly.

"Danny focus! Go to Bellwood and warn the others," Tucker said, trying to get his best friend to focus before he does something reckless.

The ghost hero breathed in and out to regain his focus, "You're right Tuck. Just keep an eye on her. In case that bastard comes back, call me pronto and I'll be here in no time. If she wakes up, call me pronto. If for any reason her condition gets worse, call me and I'll get Jordi and/or Ernesto to come with. Understand," he said with deadly seriousness in his voice.

Tucker was equally serious, "Crystal. Go there and kick his ass," he said with righteous anger. Danny nodded, transformed and flew out the window. He opened a portal and disappeared.

Tucker meanwhile put Sam under the covers and adjusted her pillow, "I think Danny and her parents will appreciate this…I hope. I hope Sam doesn't remember this for her sake," he said quietly to himself and took out his iPhone. He started dialing Wilfredo's phone number, dreading that he would pick up the phone. Then his nightmares came to life…he did.

"Tucker," he answered curiously, "Hey Wil. How are you," he greeted, "I'm fine, but why do you sound anxious? What happened?"

Tucker didn't want to continue but he had no choice, "Something happened to Sam and…and Rodrigo's responsible for it and he might go after Jordi and your cousin," Tucker said quickly but Wilfredo caught everything.

There was silence for a moment until Wilfredo spoke, "Where's Danny," he asked seriously, "He went to Bellwood via a ghost portal to warn the others. I'm here at Sam's looking after her," Tucker explained so Wilfredo could faintly calm down.

It worked, but he was still worried, "Tucker, are you sure it was Rodrigo," he asked, "I'm not sure. Danny used his abilities to see if a ghost attacked her and he said the aura around her glowed red," Tucker explained.

Silence intermediated their conversation until Wilfredo came back, "Tucker, remember three years ago and Anamnesis attacked Professor Moradi in his classroom and projections of soldiers came out and began shooting around the school."

Tucker hated that memory, "Yeah, what of it," he asked not liking where this was going, "What if it wasn't Rodrigo himself who attacked Sam but a projection of his in order to initiate a threat? What if…what if this is a trap? Dude! Call Danny now!"

"Wait Wil! Don't jump the gun just yet! We need to find out what's really going on. Let Danny do his thing. Remember, Jordi is there to keep him and your cousin out of trouble. Please Wil, relax," Tucker really did his best to keep Wilfredo from overreacting as he did for Danny.

He heard his old friend sighing over the phone, "This isn't like last time with Anamnesis. This is different," he said worriedly, "How," Tucker asked and he heard Wil trying to compose himself.

"Last time we were lucky. I was there to help you guys out. My friends and I were there to help out! Please…make sure Ernie is okay," he asked almost breaking down.

Tucker clenched his fist tightly, feeling how things were and how things now were totally out of synch, stretched out and stressing them, but he kept calm and steady, "You have our word. Nothing is going to happen to him."

He heard Wil sniffled a bit, pissed off at his basic uselessness at the situation, but manage to get it together, "**Obrigado** Tucker."

**Brooklyn, New York City, NY**

**[9:40pm]**

Wilfredo lied on his bed with his cellphone in his hand. He looked up at the ceiling and reminisced about Philadelphia and his cousin. He put his cellphone on the nightstand and picked up his rosary. He prayed pagan inspired prayers his grandparents taught him. He felt his soul being stretched and his heart rate slowing down.

"Ernie, I'm coming…get ready, I'm going to help you out," he muttered quietly and let his soul slowly merge with his cousin's. It's a long process when done correctly and it won't damage either soul.

**Bellwood, TX**

**[8:42pm]**

It's been twenty minutes since he went to the local burger joint that was still open on foot. Strangely he didn't see his friends there. He took quick looks at the maze and felt confident he would be able to help not only Rodrigo to reach some sort of painful catharsis, but also to finally give Jordi some relative peace.

He noticed Danny at the front door and he transformed quickly to normal. He met his own gaze and walked briskly over, "Ernie! Something went down back in Philadelphia. Rodrigo attacked Sam," Ernesto looked at him as if he just heard his best friend was shot, "What!"

"Do you know where Gwen is? She might be in danger also," Danny asked, but Ernesto nodded a no, "I don't know. She said she and along with Kevin and Ben were going to investigate something tonight."

"Call her," Danny told him as if it were a demand. Ernesto took out his cellphone and quickly dialed Gwen's number, but got nothing, "Damn service."

"Shit," Danny muttered angrily and Ernesto noticed this, "Danny…let me try Kevin," Danny nodded. Ernesto began dialing and waited for Kevin to pick up, but like Gwen nothing.

"He's not answering," he said and Danny cursed again and Ernesto felt something was definitely wrong and out of place, but couldn't place it.

Ernesto finished his fries and water, "Last option is Ben so let me try," Danny nodded. Ernesto dialed Ben's number and waited for him to answer, but for the third time nothing.

"Fuck. What the hell," Ernesto cursed and threw his phone on the table in frustration, "Nothing," Danny stoically asked, "I don't understand. They always answer their phones. Always."

"Is there anyone else you could call," Danny asked, trying to keep focused and not flip out, "Well, there is Julie, Ben's girlfriend. I'll try her," Ernesto said and Danny nodded.

"Try," he said and Ernesto nodded in agreement. He dialed Julie's number and soon enough she answered, "Ernesto? What's up," she asked.

"Hey Julie. I was wondering if you knew where the others were heading for in order to conduct their investigation," he asked, "Um, they stopped by the Burger Shack just a few minutes ago, but then Gwen told me they were chasing Ben as Big Chill and headed for the interstate going north," she said over the phone.

"So that was the last time you were in contact with them," Ernesto asked, "Yeah. Why is there a problem," she asked, "Not yet, but if there is I'll tell you immediately okay," Ernesto said and Julie agreed, "Okay just be careful."

"Alright, thanks. Bye," Ernesto then hung up the phone, "We have to go north along the interstate," Ernesto said and Danny nodded. Then both got up and headed out the door, Ernesto then put his trash away.

Danny transformed, "Get on my back," he said and Ernesto got on, "Okay I'm ready," he confirmed and Danny took off flying.

"Do you think we could find them like this," Ernesto asked, "We should be able to detect their auras from up here. Just concentrate okay," Danny said and Ernesto nodded.

As they flew up to the interstate and headed north, both tried to detect the heroes' auras, but also tried to not have each other's energies collide. If it did, both will be knocked out and will be heading for a ready-made grave in a trench going alongside the highway.

Luckily nothing of the sort happened, but they did hear something very familiar. They looked down and noticed Kevin's green 1976 Challenger heading south at high speed. The two also noticed Jetray heading south at high speed.

"Ben? Danny follow the car," Ernesto said and Danny nodded in agreement, "Hold on," he said and both headed down 200 hundred feet and hovered just above the pavement. They followed Kevin's car for the next few minutes until they were across the street from a computer-manufacturing warehouse.

Danny let go of Ernesto as he climbed off, "Okay we go inside and find out what's going on. I'll follow Ben and you follow Kevin and Gwen," Ernesto laid out the plan, "Okay. If you get into any trouble, contact me pronto."

Ernesto nodded in agreement and both headed across the street and entered at different points. Danny phased through the wall while Ernesto entered through a side entrance of the building.

While inside, Danny formed a ball of ectoplasmic energy to lighten up the darkness in eerie green. Meanwhile Ernesto tried to light up the darkness with his cellphone, but with that, he found a flashlight. Both navigated through the hallways, then Danny phased through the floor and was in the main packing room. From his vantage points he saw a disturbing sight: two Bens. While one was searching, the other was looking around on and around the boxed for something. The other Ben rubbed him the wrong way.

Meanwhile Ernesto navigated his way through the maze of crates and boxes, until he saw Ben grabbing a hose that sprayed packing foam at something or someone. He rushed over and heard Kevin and Gwen yelling. Before he could intervene, he saw the real Ben standing up to the imposter. As they both transformed and fought, he quickly ran up to Kevin and Gwen.

"Guys, what the hell is going on," Ernesto asked frantically, "Ugh, Ben's evil twin, what else," Kevin grunted as he struggled to get himself free, "What are you doing here," Gwen asked as she too struggled to get free.

"Danny brought me here," he said as he looked around for something to use, "Why? What happened," Gwen asked as she lit up her eyes and energy shot out of them in order to cut through the packing foam.

He found a crowbar, "Later. First, let help you guys get free," he went over to Kevin's side and tried to pry off the foam. Kevin used his strength to push through the foam and while the three were busy, Danny found them.

"Ernie! Need help," he asked, "No thanks, but help out Ben! He's Jetray right now," he yelled out, "Got it," Danny said and rushed to help Ben/Jetray.

As Danny rushed towards the fight, Ernesto made little progress, "Damn it! This shit is tough," Ernesto grunted with his hands getting sore. He then heard a loud thump, Ben/Chromastone landed but before he was about to attack but returned to normal. His Omnitrix have out.

"Shit," Ernesto cursed and tried to desperately free Kevin and Gwen, "No confusing those two now," Kevin said and Gwen along with Ernesto looked at the battle. The false Ben now had white hair, green irises turned red; his jacket is red, his shirt white and jeans black.

Danny tried to help Ben to pry off his Omnitrix from the imposter's, "Shit! First Sam gets attacked and now this," he said under his breath, but Ben heard. He wanted to find out, but first thing's first.

"Tell me how to get us free," Ben asked, "If one us manages to die," Albedo defiantly said, "Ugh, don't tempt me," he replied, "Come Ben! Pull harder," Danny clenched his eyes and pulled Ben harder.

Ernesto's hands now sore and scratched up, Gwen finally pierced through the foam. Kevin broke free and proceeded to get Gwen free. Ernesto dropped the crowbar and ran with the two to get to the fight.

Then Ernesto stopped and felt something off above him and to his left side, "Oh no," he walked quickly to get to the others and notices a small alien, calling himself Azmuth and revealing the imposter Ben's true name, Albedo.

He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, only because he could hear a sharp pin in his ears. Then his vision began to blur and his eyes rolling back into his head, then heard breathing on the back of his head, knowing the presence and feeling the pistol pressing against his spine.

He heard the pistol's trigger getting cocked, but then he felt his body turning around and disarming the man and felt his right palm hitting Rodrigo's projection square in the face. He also felt his body twisting the man's arm and pinned it to the man's back. But the man turned around, grabbed the man by his collar and throwing him to the ground, and his glasses knocked off. He felt pressure on his chest and faintly heard Jordi coming from somewhere…

"Ernie! Are you alright," Kevin yelled and the others paid attention, "Ernesto," Danny yelled and fired an energy bolt at him, but it only went through him. But then, as the man pointed his pistol toward Gwen's head, Jordi came out of nowhere and jumped on top of him, grabbed him by his head and flipped him over.

Jordi looked behind him and noticed Ernesto's unconscious form, but then he took a closer look, his aura wasn't glowing burgundy anymore, it was blood red, "No way," he muttered to himself.

"Danny, you're not going to…" Jordi was about to alert him but his throat was clenched in a vice grip from Rodrigo's projection, "Finally, after all of these years, in the void, getting shot in the head from the accursed medium, wandering around Spain lost, manipulating that ghost to do the hard work for me, I finally got you…now please, die," he pressed his pistol against Jordi's head.

But Jordi isn't afraid, "You wouldn't kill me. You would only intimidate me, knowing that if you kill me, you will never be free from this. So quit this farce and reveal your intentions. Unless you're actually afraid of the medium and the dream walker," Jordi taunted and the man only pressed the gun harder against the boy's head.

"Don't push your luck. You're already living on borrowed time. So please…please…help…me," he said with a pleading voice that only disturbed the Catalonian boy, now seeing the duality in the man, as in himself.

"I'll help you all right," Danny yelled and the man turned around and Danny hit him square in the face, "I'm going to make you pay," he lunged at the man.

Ernesto woke up but felt his mind was locked, only observing until he heard a voice that comforted him, _"Don't worry Ernie, I'm here. Just trust me on this," _Ernesto didn't say anything, he only agreed, _"Okay, I trust you Wil."_

Danny and the man fired shots of energy and bullets at each other. As the man was prepared to load another magazine, he was hit in the head by a pipe and was knocked down, clutching his head.

"Ernie! You're okay," Danny yelled, but Ernesto's face only offered a serious look, "Hey Danny. Long time no see," he said in a tone Danny found completely familiar but thought it was impossible. And the fact that Ernesto's blue eyes were now a honey brown, just struck him like a knife to his arm.

"Wil? What the hell is this," Danny yelled in shock, "I'm here to help you guys out on this projection shit. Now if you allow me to do my thing," he looked around and picked up a nail gun, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this," he walked to the man.

Ernesto now under the influence of Wilfredo's abilities pointed his nail gun and fired six shots at the man's head. The man yelled in agony and charged at Wilfredo, but he dodged and fired seven shots at the man's back. The man groaned and turned around, he raised his hand, but Wilfredo fired at his left hand. Then as he raised his right hand and Wilfredo also shot it. Both times in the palms and then he aimed for his torso just below his rib cage.

The man then attempted to launch a kick but Wilfredo grabbed his leg and carried him by his leg and threw him onto a pile of empty crates. He approached the man and took off his boots, "What in the hell are you doing you bastard," the projection yelled, "This doesn't involve you," he yelled frantically.

"Just because I'm in New York or elsewhere nowadays, doesn't mean I can do whatever I want," he then shot the man's feet, "Plus, you've nearly killed one of my friends," he walked quickly to Jordi and whispered something to his ear. He nodded and followed Wilfredo to approach the man.

"What are you two doing," Danny asked, but only got silence, "I'm not playing here! What fuck is going? How in the world are you even here Wil? Come on! Answer me," Danny yelled and Wilfredo only answered softly, "Just trust me here. Like back in the day," he said and Danny didn't know how to respond. He only nodded a yes, not knowing if it was a smart choice.

"As much as this is interesting to observe, I'm still about administer your punishment Albedo for your act of rebellion," Azmuth said, but Jordi laughed, "That's rich sir. But for a deed as ballsy as this, he deserves more like a warning or even a time out rather than incarceration. Please be reasonable," he said with playfulness and seriousness.

"Like you're in any position to administer disciplinary action on my former assistant young man," Azmuth said, "I may look young, but I'm older than any of the teenagers here. I'm even older than Ben's grandfather," Ben looked at him, "Yeah, I searched your home when you and your family weren't home one time back in February," Jordi added and looked at Wilfredo and the man.

Azmuth didn't find his stance convincing, "I don't see the point of your argument," and Jordi looked at him, "For someone to have created the Omnitrix, you lack the basic insight on whether or not it was a good idea. Seems to me, its more trouble than beneficiary for inter-species understanding," Azmuth looked at him with a frustrated expression and Jordi continued, "But if you want me to use cruder language as you would expect, I would say this. You've fucked up and locking up this young man because of his justifications, only because you can't accept failure. Am I clear, you idiot?"

Everyone was stunned by Jordi's arrogance and anger as he and Wilfredo whispered to each other in Portuguese. After a few moments, Wilfredo decided to use his now limited abilities on the projection. He placed his hands on the man's head and immediately began working.

"It's going to be a few minutes before Sam is okay," Jordi said as he walked towards the others, "Wait. Sam is going to be okay?" Danny asked, "Yeah, when this projection fired his pistol at Sam, she went into a semi-trance-like state. Her mind is between dreaming and going to the other side," Jordi explained.

"But she's going to be okay. Right," the ghost hero asked again, "Yeah, don't worry," he looked back at Ernesto's controlled body, "But I fear we may have to speed the process up a bit. Otherwise, all of us are going to end like her in the coming days," Jordi explained the situation to the teens.

He then looked at Gwen and placed his hands on her head, "What are you doing," she asked, "Creating a barrier in case this projection does something like this in the coming days. There done," he took his hands off of Gwen's head.

He then turned his attention to Albedo, "And you," he grabbed a fist full of hair and the Ben look alike grimaced in pain, "Because of your short-sightedness, your actions could've killed Gwen and the others. Simply because you don't understand the connections people share directly and indirectly with one another. This incident is three years old now and it will end next week. Next time, when you're about to commit a foolish act, think with your head rather than your other head fueled by testosterone," he let go of Albedo's hair and the Galvin grimaced. He was intimidated but he didn't show it.

"Azmuth," the Galvin looked up, "What else do you want to say," he answered with gruffness, "I suggest he should stay with Kevin. Since now Albedo is fired as your assistant, what better punishment to go with his new human form than to stay on this planet, surrounded by a species dealing with the pervasive death culture," he suggested.

"What death culture? All I've witnessed on this back water planet is a culture of gluttony and lack of awareness," Albedo said, "Death meaning everyday, we as a species think of death. We handle it by living life, even if on the next day, we could die due to circumstances beyond our control. That's what happened to me in 1938 young man. I was killed by that man and now have to live with the ramifications of that act. Do you understand," Jordi said and Albedo was silent for a moment.

Jordi looked at Azmuth again, "What do you think? Does my suggestion suit his crime better than prison? Although, his body now is a prison in itself, and the world is another prison," he said and Azmuth just sighed in frustration, "You are by far, one of the most infuriating people I've encountered on this planet. However, your suggestion does sound sensible."

He looked up at Kevin, "Levin, will you agree to this," the others looked at him and he just shrugged his shoulders, "I might as well. It takes an ex-con to handle someone like him. And if he steps out of line, I can use whatever means, right," he asked Azmuth who just looked at him with an exhausted sigh, "Fine with me."

Kevin smirked at Albedo who just glared back.

They then heard footsteps, "Okay, Danny," Danny turned around and faced his friend, "Sam is going to be fine. It was what happened with Professor Moradi if you remember. Placing Sam under so he could do us in. However, unlike administering other projections, it seems like Rodrigo was watching to see how we would react to a situation like this," Wilfredo explained.

"What the hell? Was this a test then" Danny asked and clearly angry, "I don't know, but from what I got while delving inside the man, I suppose it was," Wilfredo said exhaustedly.

"Damn him! He played with our lives here and he really wanted to kill us tonight. Why the hell why," Danny reacted angrily and was about to finish the unconscious man off, but Wilfredo held him off and pushed him back.

"You're really asking why? Really," he yelled and Danny was quiet, "You're basically asking why would a memorial spirit would do something like this? You deal with this shit weekly!"

"But this is different! He attacked Sam and damn near put her in a coma," Danny yelled back, "The spirit did this because he's scared," Wilfredo shouted his explanation.

"Scared? A guy with a pistol and could put every one of us under is scared of maze constructed in dream," Gwen asked, now exhausted by the strain everyone's gone through tonight on many fronts.

"Yeah why would he be," Ben asked, "It's because he knows we could help him. This maze my cousin, you, Sam and Jordi here are constructing is going to force him to face what he's done in a no holds bar beat down of the emotional type. He's going to go through a major reversal," Wilfredo explained.

"Basically, the projection you guys fought was a mental defensive type," Kevin asked, "Precisely. It's the last wall of mental defenses Rodrigo has. Whether or not he implemented it or not is up for questioning. However, now we know how to handle it when your plan comes into play next week," Wilfredo said, looking at Kevin, as if observing him for something.

"So you're not going to help out," Danny asked and Wilfredo/Ernesto looked back at him, "Oh I am, but my grandparents and I are going to act as the safety net in case something goes wrong," Wilfredo explained his minor role in this endeavor.

Danny nodded, "Okay," his cell phone buzzed with an incoming text, "It's from Tucker," he said and read the text.

[Sam woke up. A little tired but she's okay. She's asking where are you]

Danny grinned and responded back.

[Tell her I'm on my way and still in Bellwood. Some crazy shit went down]

Tucker sent a reply text.

[Okay, tell us when you get back. Sam is still pretty shaken]

Danny read it and put away his phone, "I have to go now and Wil," he focused on Ernesto's still semi-controlled body, "Yeah," Danny looked at him for a moment, "Thanks, I owe you huge."

Wilfredo looked at him and gave a small smile, "You don't owe me anything," Danny looked at him, "Thanks but still…"

Wilfredo waved his hand, "It's all right. Go home and sleep, I want to sleep and I'm pretty sure you guys want to just drop dead on your beds too right," he said and asked the other three.

"Yep," Kevin replied, "Definitely," Gwen replied also, "No choice, got an exam tomorrow," Ben said.

"Sucks for you then. Exams are a bitch," Wilfredo said and Danny chuckled a bit, "Later," Danny hovered and flew through the wall and disappeared into the night.

Wilfredo sighed and looked at them with a slight sphinx like smile and his breathing grew more ragged. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and slumped down a bit. Gwen could tell Ernesto's back due to his aural change and his eye color, now back to dark blue.

"Ernie," she called him and he looked up at her, "Gwen? Guys I uh…" before he could say anything, the man behind him groaned and got up.

"You bastard…I'm going to kill all of you. I'm going to kill you fucking dogs," he yelled and Ernesto backed away. Gwen's hands glowed and fired fierce energy bolts, the man yelled in pain as the wound in his chest rang in pain. Jordi fired back as well with his rifle, shooting at his torso.

Ernesto saw this, "Gwen and Jordi! Keep firing! Kevin touch anything that's steel or chrome," he called out his plan, "No problem," Kevin touched the steel girder and his body got covered in steel armor.

Ernesto then looked at Ben, "Ben, can Echo/Echo reverberate sounds from any object? And not just create tones to subdue an opponent," he looked at Ernesto, "Um, I think so. But the Omnitrix is timed out and any more transformations will cause it to self-destruct," he said uncertainly, "Damn," Ernesto said as he looked around for any sharp object. He found a box cutter knife.

Albedo looked at Ernesto, "What are you planning to accomplish with that pathetic knife," he tauntingly asked. Ernesto looked at him, "Improvising and…" he looked at Albedo, "…and if you're not used to humanity's behavior, look away now," he then looked at Azmuth, "Have you ever dealt with anything that can project mental images and have them feel visceral?"

Azmuth looked at him with a curious expression, "There are a few. It depends on what you're planning to do," Ernesto thought for a moment and had an idea, "I'm planning on demolishing his mental defenses. But do have any advice," he asked.

"For someone like him, you have to use something from his memory. And while you were under, did your cousin find anything," Ernesto tried to remember and immediately he found something.

"Yeah, another memory," he said quickly and ran up to Kevin, "Dude, hit him straight to the head," he called out and Kevin ran up to the man who was dodging Gwen's attacks until two hit him in his hands dead center. Kevin then punched the man dead center of his forehead. The man was in so much pain tears streamed down his face, his face had a pained expression as he looked up momentarily.

Ernesto ran up to him, went down and stabbed the man's feet and he heard the man saying, "Please…help me…help me please," in a pleading tone of voice.

"We will," he muttered, "Kevin back up now," and he did, "Gwen ready, set, now," she prepared a ball of energy and launched it at the man. The man yelled in agony, but they detected a hint of ecstasy in his voice. Jordi fired one last shot and shot an energy bolt, stronger than Gwen's and the man yelled even louder.

Ernesto got ready and picked up a small hammer and hit Kevin's armor so the noise could reverberate around the warehouse. It was the correct pitch he needed to work with. The man then winced from the sound and Ernesto stood in front of him holding up the blade. He began to say some Catholic prayers in Spanish, Portuguese and in the best Catalan he could muster. The man then began to cover his ears and started crying. But then his face began to contort in pure rage and then switch back to sorrow. With this Ernesto began to pray louder and louder, even making slashing gestures in the air around the projection until it vanished and the bloodied up nails fell to the floor.

**Brooklyn, New York City, NY**

**[10:23pm]**

Wilfredo walked to the bathroom right across the hall, careful not to wake up his parents and began to rinse his face methodically. He let the water drip down his face and dried himself off. He looked into the mirror, "Ernesto...I hope I didn't make things worse for you. And I hope Danny and the others will keep their word," he said quietly to himself and went back to his room, turning off the bathroom light.

When he went got back to his bed, he looked at the photo of his friends and himself back in 2005, after their defining moment as an orchestra for the graduating class of '05. Now as a senior, he knew Danny and the others will be graduating at the same time as he is along with his friends here in New York due to the work of their music professor Moradi.

"Nearly 18 now and I feel old when compared to those kids I briefly talked to in that small town," he muttered to himself and sighed, "He better be all right, otherwise I'll have no choice but to finish this for Jordi and Ernie...God this sucks," he continued and went back to reading his copy of the Portuguese epic before going to bed, **Os Lusíadas** by **Luiz Vaz de Camões**.

**Bellwood, TX**

**[9:25pm]**

Jordi adjusted his rifle on his shoulder and approached Ernesto who picked up his glasses, "I better track down Rodrigo and see what the hell just happened here. Are you going to be all right," he asked.

Ernesto nodded a yes and adjusted his glasses, "Yeah I think so. Just need some water right now," he said and Jordi caught both meanings in that statement. He looked at the others, "Gwen, I'm glad you're not hurt in any way. And...I'm sorry for putting you three in this," he said in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Gwen said, "We'll end this for you soon," he added and Jordi nodded thankfully, "I better go," Jordi said and went for the door. The door opened and closed, leaving behind silence that engulfed the room.

"You're one sick dude man," Kevin said, "You and your cousin," he added and Ernesto looked at him with an exhausted expression, "We're emotional screw ups...I could make the same statement about you, but I won't go there," he responded to Kevin's statement.

Kevin took no offense thankfully, "Well, what are you going to do now," he asked and Ernesto didn't skip a beat, "I'm going to finish this and put it to bed," he said and Ben stepped forward.

"What? You're still going to do this? Gwen nearly got attacked, you were nearly killed, and then Danny came because of Sam and then Jordi! This is getting too dangerous! Why don't you let Kevin and me help you in the dream so it can be safer," Ben asked, now deathly worried that Ernesto and the others involved might actually die in this venture.

Ernesto however just looked at him, "Because if that ever happens, you and Kevin can help Danny and my cousin to end this. But like I said once before, there's a safety net in place," he said but Ben was still uncertain.

"Even so, why go through this at all if its only going to cause more pain? For the past month, you've been angry and tired while dealing with Rodrigo and what he's done to Jordi. Why get involved at all? Its between the two of them," Ben ranted and breathing slightly now.

Ernesto just looked at him, surprised by his apparent amnesia. Then again he hasn't really told him everything as opposed to Gwen, knowing he would object to this plan if things got out of hand as tonight. He also looked at Gwen, seeing the growing doubt in her eyes, but knew she wouldn't back out when they're so close now. He then looked at Azmuth and Albedo, deciding whether or not to force this memory out of their minds, but decided against it.

Ernesto grabbed his backpack, "I'll be waiting in your car Kevin," he said and the Human/Osmosian teen simply nodded, "And to answer your question Ben, its because my cousin's grandparents are connected to Jordi and Rodrigo to what happened in 1938. The simple, yet complicated case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time because of their love for each other and their drives for work. That's it in a nutshell," he said and headed outside for the Challenger.

Ben couldn't believe what he just heard, nor his cousin and ex-con now friend. Now he felt a bit bad for calling Ernesto out on something he should've understood by now. Everyone has a past, he did and he had no right to criticize Ernesto for what he's doing, but he couldn't help it. Being this close on the edge of death, only being a spectator to what's becoming a grand farce. He didn't want to be a bystander, he refused to be one ever again. After a few moments, Azmuth bid his farewells and Kevin escorted Albedo to his car, followed by the Tennysons.

**Philadelphia (Amity District), PA**

**[Friday, 8:01am]**

During homeroom, Sam and her friends heard the announcement over the school's speakers, telling the students to have a moment of recollection for what occurred back in April 2005. No one ever found out who was responsible for the shooting, or even why no one was killed or seriously hurt from the incident. However, the three knew better, and even with Danny's status as the town's official hero and protector from ghost attacks, they never revealed what really caused it and how it was defeated. Because of the orchestra's involvement along with their old friends' involvement in rescuing their professor from Anamnesis who was controlled by Rodrigo (or one of his projections) at the time. And because of last night with Rodrigo's mental projection, they have to end this and fast...

After the moment was over with, Danny passed a note to Sam, ['I'm taking you out tonight.']

Sam read it and passed the note back with her response, ['What's the occasion?']

Danny replied back, ['Getting your mind off of Ernesto and Jordi's plan. And I'm a good distractor ;)']

Sam smiled faintly and replied back, ['Thank you Danny. You don't know how much I appreciate it.']

Danny replied back, ['I do and I'll do anything for you. I love you.']

Sam repled back, ['I love you too.']

**Bellwood, TX**

**[Saturday, 10:23am]**

Ernesto finished explaining what's been going on for the past few months between himself and Jordi and the others who are helping them. He even showed a photo of Jordi he took a few weeks prior. His mom went into crisis mode and his father looked at him with penetrating gazes.

"My God! Why haven't you told us before? We could've helped you out," his mom spoke worriedly, "What am I supposed to do mom? Usually you guys are too tired from work and I don't want to impose anything! And besides, it will end this coming week," Ernesto explained, trying desperately to keep his voice calm and steady.

"It will end this week, because you are forbidden from doing this sort of thing again! I can't believe this boy Jordi is forcing you to do this and..." but Ernesto interrupted his mom, "He's not forcing me to do this! I volunteered!"

"Why would you volunteer to do this? It's dangerous," his father said and Ernesto just looked at his father, "Dangerous? My cousin knew that when he first encountered him back in the 2004/2005 school year. He did whatever he could while risking his soul. He found out his grandparents were linked to this due to an accidental encounter. I don't see the point of stopping when we're so close to ending it," Ernesto explained himself.

His parents were rubbing the temples of their foreheads, both looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement, "Son, the reason we don't want you to do this is because...I've attempted it before...with your mother's sister's husband," his father revealed and Ernesto just sat on the sofa silently.

"I've delved into his mind...and in turn I was linked to his father and mother, Fernando and Lucilia. I looked at a memory on how they first met in Barcelona and...and when you showed us the photo of Jordi, we knew who it was," his father stopped for a moment and his mother went to him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

His father took a breath and continued, "We're just worried that you'll lose yourself in this venture, along with your friends," he finished and Ernesto looked at him with understanding, "Do my grandparents have anything like what we have," he asked.

"Your grandfather from London has a gift for dream walking, but your grandmother was skilled in creating landscapes for the dreams she accessed in her clients," his father explained their family background, "Your grandparents and your cousin's grandparents became good friends when your mother and I married. It's sad you never met your grandfather, you were only two when he passed," he finished.

Ernesto got up and grabbed his blue sweater, "Thanks...I'm going to Hugo's house. It's his birthday today," he said and his mother went up to him, "All right take care," she hugged him and he returned the hug. He then nodded his head to his father in understanding and headed out the door. Richard got up and hugged Mariana.

"I know, I'm worried too," he said into her ear and she nodded, "I wish that he wouldn't push himself like this. I still remember when he and his cousin used to experiment their abilities with each other. At first it was fine, but then it spiraled into grotesque nightmares for both of them," she reminisced about their old lives in New York.

Richard hugged her tighter, "That's when he was a young boy. He's now growing up into a fine young man," he said proudly and mentioned something else, "We do have to tell him how we actually met one of these days. And with what he has mentioned to both of us...I think that day will come sooner than what we wished for," he added.

Mariana grasped his arms at her waist, "Mmm, those were good days we had," she said and felt her husband placing butterfly kisses on her neck, "They were love. They definitely were," he said and rested his head on her left shoulder, thinking about their son.

**Moments earlier...**

Outside, Ernesto walked to the sidewalk and composed himself, forcing himself to stop tears from forming at the corners of his eyes, "God I hate this! I hate this so much," he damned himself silently so the neighbors outside won't overhear him.

He checked his cellphone and realized he was going to be late, _'Better get there soon otherwise there won't be any food left,' _he thought to himself about Hugo's party. But even as he tried to distract himself, he couldn't help think whether or not to tell his friends about this venture, or whether or not to talk to Ben if he has any more objections.

**Bellwood, TX**

**[Sunday, 5:32am]**

Jordi sat on one of the benches in a Catholic church. He fingered one of the bullets for his rifle. The silence inside was deafening and the dark ambient light of early morning was slowly being enveloped by the rising sun. Jordi knew he couldn't stay long, but he couldn't help but go over what to do when he encounters Rodrigo, whether or not to find him or wait until he comes for him. Knowing he will, he'll wait it out for a few more days.

He got up and headed for the door, but before he could leave, he stood in front of the Virgin Mary statue and did his prayer in Catalan. He stepped outside and flew off in a swarm of black butterflies.

**This chapter came far more quickly than anticipated. Due to my overactive imagination and finally found a groove that works specifically for this story. The first three chapters, forgive me because I was working in the frame of my saga LES MUSICIENS. I may mentioned this saga numerous times now, but in order to understand this story, read the ongoing saga and Four Walls. And vice versa.**

**Anyway, read, review, critique and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Edited May 5, 2012. Fixed the few grammar mistakes, made distinctions between phone calls, and added a few words to link some sentences together more fluidly. **


	5. May 2008, degree five

**Ben 10 Alien Force**

**Six Degrees of Separation**

**A Crossover Side Story**

**This takes place just two days after Jordi Campa left the church to continue on his road towards redemption. Albedo will have a reluctantly active role in this chapter, and like the memorial spirits, he will come as close to an understanding of why Azmuth entrusted the Omnitrix to Ben. This is a long chapter so be ready for it :)**

**We're near the end of this story, with this chapter and one last one on the way. It's been fun writing this and getting it out on the site. Something I needed to do while writing the main saga so I can balance this out with my academics. Of course there are some elements from Inception, but also from Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. A mixture of adventure and action with some introspective insight to the characters.**

**One piece of music inspired the majority of this chapter, being "Solid State Society" from the soundtrack to the film ****Ghost in the Shell: Solid State Society****. As for the second piece that somehow influenced this chapter was one that I tried to work for me in my previous stories, but didn't end up working; "Prayers" from the soundtrack to the film, United 93.  
><strong>

**Chapter Five**

**May 2008, week one, degree five**

**Bellwood, TX**

**[Wednesday, 3:24pm]**

Ernesto headed for Kevin's house and upon entering the open garage, he sees him working on his car, this time on his engine. All he wore for today was a white-buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans with his classic Converse sneakers.

"Kevin," he spoke loudly enough for him to listen. Sure enough, Kevin looked up, "Hey Ernie," he greeted back with some grease on his face and hands.

Ernesto cleared his throat, "Do you know where Gwen is," he asked and Kevin just looked at him, "She's at her house. Why? Is it time for your thing with that Jordi dude," Kevin asked and Ernesto nodded.

Just as Kevin was about to respond, Albedo came out of the bathroom adjacent to the garage, "I can't stand having to using facilities that remind me of my predicament," he complained as he came face to face with the two teens.

"Why are you here," he asked in an annoyed tone, "Nice to see you Albedo," Ernesto sarcastically replied back. Albedo glared back, but Ernesto didn't pay attention to the exiled Galvin.

"Let me just clean up a bit," Kevin said and went to the bathroom, leaving Albedo and Ernesto alone next to the car.

Albedo spoke up, "What type of job are you about to undertake human? I'm only asking because that Osmosian has talked to that Tennyson girl and to Ben about you and your associate. What was his name? Jordi?"

Ernesto's stare pierced into Albedo's gaze, who grew uncomfortable when he didn't respond, "Answer me. I demand an answer," he spoke loudly so he could try to intimidate Ernesto.

Ernesto looked at him for a few more moments until he spoke up, "We're working on a catharsis," he stated simply and Albedo just found the idea laughable.

"A catharsis? That's something only an individual can work on by him/or herself. How can you work on a catharsis for someone else," he asked incredulously but Ernesto looked at him and gave a sigh of exhaustion.

"Because if I don't do this…what a minute. Why should I tell you this you imbecile," Ernesto loudly stated and Albedo shut up for a moment, "I really have hit rock bottom in this venture if I have to explain myself to a fourth party! All you have to know is not get in our way as we delve into, effectively two deeply traumatized minds! Does that suffice as an explanation, you arse?"

Albedo was taken aback by Ernesto's outburst and spoke up, this time in a semi-gentler manner, "Listen…I apologize for my incredulous behavior. I'm just curious why a species like yours has so many layers when conducting your tasks."

Ernesto just continued to look at him until they heard the bathroom door open, "Okay let's roll! The sooner we get this done, the better," Kevin said as he made his way to the driver's seat. Ernesto went for the backseat as did Albedo, both uncomfortable sitting within close proximity with one another.

**Gwen's home**

**[3:31pm]**

Gwen was gathering her things for today's job, until she heard her window shatter and sure enough it was Charmcaster. Gwen put up a shield to block an attack from her old nemesis.

"Charmcaster! I have no time for this," Gwen said through her gritted teeth and launched an attack at Charmcaster who also put up her shield. Then she jumped out the window. Gwen followed suit in manna created steps, still launching attack after attack.

Charmcaster dodged out of the away twice, but then was struck in the chest and stumbled to the ground, "Aw, did I make you angry Gwen," Charmcaster taunted and got back to her feet.

Gwen prepared to launch another attack, but then heard Kevin's car coming and the boys got out of the car.

"Gwen," Kevin yelled and immediately touched the ground to create a concrete armor around his body and charged at Charmcaster, who immediately put a binding spell on Kevin.

Ernesto launched an energy bolt at Charmcaster who dodged, levitated in the air and pounced onto him, pinning him to the ground and pointing her staff at his head.

"You," he just said in a hateful way, "Yep. Nice to see you again cutie," she said in tauntingly and continued, "Now…let me see what's in your head," she tossed her staff aside and placed both her hands on his head.

He immediately felt energy emanating around his brain, "NO!"

Images flashed before his eyes. Back to a time where he and his cousin weren't much in contact but still had a bond formed when they were younger. So they could keep in contact indirectly with shared memories and dreams. Images of when he told him of a time when he collapsed onto the ground covered in snow, calling his best friend. He also saw images of when his cousin first encountered Jordi as dream-like images after waking up during his REM sleep cycle.

Ernesto then grabbed her hands, grabbed her around her torso and pinned her to the ground, "What the hell did you do," he yelled at Charmcaster, who looked more confused than mischievous.

Her expression then turned serious, "I wanted to see if you could go into a trance and reach the other side. But peering into your mind, I've found you can't do it. But you have a family member that can. Where is he?"

He got off of her, stood up and adjusted his glasses, and so did she, "Why do you want to know that," he asked, "Because I need…some closure," she said quietly but he caught it…and so did Gwen.

"Closure? You have a funny way of showing it," she said, not believing a word from Charmcaster, but she turned to face her old rival, "Well showing what I want and what I desire are two different ways of communicating, Gwen."

Gwen stood her ground and Charmcaster continued, "I attacked you because of old habits. But nowadays, I really don't care what you do with your cousin or your friends. On that day back in January, when this kid attacked me, along with the other one, I knew there was something he had I needed to see so I can move on."

This caught Gwen's interest, "And that would be," she asked cautiously and Charmcaster replied with a quiet revelation, "Family matters," she said and Ernesto softened his stance.

He stepped back a bit, "I know what you want, but I can't give you what you need. Jordi may be able to help, but today's the worst possible time," he said to her.

"And why is that," she asked Ernesto.

"Because we have 'family matters' to handle ourselves today," Jordi spoke up, out of nowhere and behind Albedo and walked up to her, "I'm sorry, but if you want," he took out a folded piece of paper, "Come to this address in twenty minutes," he said and she unfolded the piece of paper.

She read it, "Okay, but don't go back on your word," she said in a serious tone, but he gave a sphinx like smile, "I can't promise that I'll be able to completely help you, but I'll do what I can young lady."

She looked at him and decided not to retort, knowing fully well what he's capable of; "Very well," she picked up her staff and waved it around so a sphere of manna enveloped her and disappeared. The binding spell on Kevin wore off.

Gwen let down her guard, "Why did you agree to help her," she asked now more curiously furious at Jordi. He answered, "Good question and you'll get your answer."

She wasn't satisfied at all, but then he spoke up, "Come on all of you. Ben is already with Danny and the others at an empty loft near downtown setting up what we need for today," he stated and left in a blink of an eye.

She rubbed her temples, "This is exhausting," she said lowly, "And since we're going to be in the dream along with Sam and Jordi, both of us need to suppress this now," Ernesto said and took out his bottled water.

"Hold out your hand," Gwen did so and he poured a bit of water, which she collected and wet her forehead. She incanted a spell of purification and while Ernesto did the same thing he muttered a simple Catholic prayer.

Both looked at each other and nodded, "Okay let's go," he said and both made their way to Kevin's car.

**An apartment building, empty loft**

**[3:47pm]**

Music rang out in the empty loft, with the baroque piece "**Lascia la spina, cogli la rosa**", composed by **Georg Friedrich H****ä****ndel**, performed by Les Musiciens du Louvre with mezzo-soprano Cecilia Bartoli, playing out of Sam's iPod hooked up to a portable stereo. Ben helped Danny set up the four lounge chairs and line them up, while Sam and Tucker took care of the computer setup with their briefcase sized device they developed for this venture.

"Okay we're done here guys," Danny yelled out, "And we're almost done here," Tucker said as he typed his password on his laptop and clicked on the desired program with the outline of the maze. They also brought with them head clippings to attach to the four people going under so they can easily monitor their brain patterns and follow them in the maze.

Ben took off his jacket from the exertion, "I hope this crazy plan works," he said, "Ditto," Danny replied back and both of them heard a muscle car from the street below, "That's them. Come on Julie," Ben said as he hurried for downstairs followed by his girlfriend who wanted to help out Ben and his friends with this unusual, but extremely dangerous mission.

Danny walked over to Tucker and Sam and looked over their shoulders at the monitor, "Guys, do you honestly think this is going to work," he asked uncertainly.

Tucker sighed, "I'll be damned surprised if this doesn't work. With what we went through back then, Wil moving to New York with his family again just before the start of senior year, along with his friends and their families moving to New York as well along with Professor Moradi due to an opportunity for their orchestra…we deserve some closure. Even if its something we should've move on from already," he stated as he ran a quick diagnosis of his laptop to see if everything's in order.

Sam pushed stop on her iPod and got up, motioning Danny to move to a more private area of the loft. They chose the empty area that's supposed to be the bedroom area.

"Danny…I got a text from Wil while you and Ben were doing your part," she revealed and Danny stood in front of her surprised, "What! Really? What did he say," he asked and Sam pulled out her cellphone and showed him the text message.

[Today's when it happened with Jordi and Shinji, Asuka and Dante as well. A sick anniversary this is. Be careful you guys]

Danny read it and sighed, "Man, he's always blunt about these things," he said and looked at Sam, "Sam…while in that maze, dream, whatever it is, just know that I'm out here protecting you okay," he did his best at reassuring her.

Sam put her hand on his cheek and caressed it, "I'm not worried…but thank you Danny," she tiptoed and kissed him. He returned the gesture, but started to pull her closer and deepened the kiss. He didn't want her to risk herself in a job that where he couldn't phase inside the dream and wake her up in case of an emergency, he didn't like it at all. But he had to accept it; there was no other way around it.

The two ceased kissing and Sam wrapped her arms around Danny, "Relax Danny, its not like I'm going to war or anything," she tried to reassure him but he wasn't buying it, "But you are. You're practically going into civil war from Jordi's past," he said as the warm embrace caused him to close his eyes.

She let go, "Come on. The others are here," she said as they both heard footsteps coming from the door. The two walked back and Sam motioned to Ernesto, "I'm ready as I'll ever be," she said, half certain half nervous as hell.

"Myself as well. Jordi, go over the plan one more time so we won't screw up," Ernesto turned to the Catalonian.

Jordi looked at him, "Gladly. While the four of us are under, Kevin, Danny, and Ben you three will be our defenses on the outside. In case Rodrigo's mental projections come out like last week. Albedo and Julie, both of you will be with Tucker, monitoring our brain waves and detecting any anomalies."

Albedo rubbed his hair back, "And if I refuse," he asked, "Then you'll have a one way trip to a coma," Jordi said without missing a step. The two stared down on each other and Albedo relented, knowing he's powerless at this time. Julie glanced at him, not knowing how someone who looks like Ben could be so conceited; it was like looking at Ben's inverse personality. He glanced at her and immediately turned away, not wanting to be ridiculed. Julie rolled her eyes and returned to her friends while listening to how Tucker would monitor the four people going under…Albedo grudgingly paid attention.

**Meanwhile…**

Charmcaster sat on the roof's ledge from across the street, watching what the teenagers were doing and discussing, "I wonder what they're planning. I keep hearing bits about mazes and dreams," she muttered to herself.

She then went through her own memory and remembered there is a technique for accessing dreams, "If that's what they're doing, then Ernesto must be in the top 10% of people out there with this ability. But I won't be sure until their operation is complete," she said out loud.

**Back inside the loft**

Ernesto checked his watch and noticed Jordi heading for the window, "Charmcaster! Come in here! I know you're on the roof's ledge across the street," he called out.

The others looked at him like he went mad with delirium until the window rattled with energy and Charmcaster appeared. Gwen was ready to charge at her, but Jordi stopped her with an invisible energy field, "Charmcaster…if you really want me to help you, you're going to be patient today. Understand," he said in an eerily calm voice.

She studied the strange boy's face, only seeing an old soul trapped in a young adolescent's body, begging for something. So ultimately, she agreed, "Okay…I'll be patient. But you have to fill me in on what's going on."

Jordi looked at her and before he responded, all of the teenagers inside heard the door opening and closing. It was Rodrigo Bovaira, the man who has been chasing Jordi for years, but today, instead of looking malicious, he looked tired and beaten down, but still had the determined look in his eyes. Hoping this plan will finally bury this pain for good.

"You're just in time, Rodrigo," Jordi said and Rodrigo just nodded in silent agreement, "Let's finish this mess," he said and Jordi nodded.

Ernesto led him to a chair and had him lie down, "Roll up your sleeve please," so he did and Ernesto put on wrist strap connected to the suitcase like device. Ernesto then looked at Sam and Gwen, signaling them to get to their seats and they did. Jordi looked at Ernesto and went to his seat, as did Ernesto.

All of them began strapping on their wrist straps, "Tucker, put the sedative vile into the holster. With this formula, five minutes will be the equivalent of two hours in dreamtime. So by the time we end the second hour, two days would pass as we experience it." he explained and Tucker picked up the vile from Ernesto's bag. He placed it in the holster of the device, "What next," Danny asked.

"Next we put the maze map on my laptop," Tucker answered and continued, "But it won't help us keep track of them. Instead, it would high light areas they've already been and brighten up areas they need to go. All within the time limit, so you guys," he now focused on those ready to go under, "You need to move fast in there," he expressed with great concern.

"Don't worry, we will," Sam reassured her old friend and he nodded with a cautious smile, "Gwen, just know we got your back out here," Kevin said, not knowing what to feel when seeing her about to go to a place where he's useless to help.

Gwen smiled, "Thanks," she sighed and lied down and Jordi spoke up, "Danny, remember once this is over…we need to sort out the leftover details," he said hoping he would catch the double meaning.

Danny looked at him, and then at Sam and Tucker and finally at Ernesto. He sighed and nodded in agreement, not knowing Ben was observing them and wondering what Jordi meant.

The four teens got into their comfortable sleeping positions, whether to their right or left side, while Rodrigo laid down facing the ceiling. Tucker sat down, motioning for Albedo and Julie and take up chairs and sit down beside him to monitor their vitals. Tucker then turned his head around and readied his hand over the device, hesitating for a moment and before Kevin or Ben could protest, he pressed the button and within seconds, the sedative was injected into the five people and soon, the mission was underway….

* * *

><p><em>[Dream Barcelona, Spain-1938]<em>

_Jordi blinked and found himself near one of Gaudi's famous apartment buildings, "Hope this works," he muttered to himself and then a car pulled up "Get in," Ernesto told him and he got in, meeting Gwen and Sam. All of them wore clothes accurate to the late thirties of Europe._

"_So what's first," Gwen asked, "First we heard for the seafront and there, we can expect to find Rodrigo with a few of his squadron members," Ernesto revealed as he adjusted his tie._

_Sam then spoke up, "Then we head for Santa Coloma to escape from his mental defense projections and then hide out in an apartment for the night," he explained and then Jordi took over, "And by tomorrow, we should be heading for the countryside and that is where the catharsis should take place."_

_Sam, Gwen, and Ernesto looked at him and then at each other, appearing in their early twenties. This was for real now, with a great chance at dying, while at the same time they knew their mission. More so for Ernesto, who only wanted to end what his cousin started but unable to finish and what Jordi had to endure. He continued driving for nearly seven minutes until he saw the squadron where Rodrigo was talking with his comrades._

_He parked the car across the street, "Ready you three," Ernesto asked as he prepared his pistol, "Yes," Jordi replied as he cocked his pistol as well. _

"_I'm ready," Sam said with determination in her voice as she gripped a rag and a bottle of ether in her coat, "So am I," Gwen said as she held a small knife, hidden in her sleeve. Then the four adorned masks so Rodrigo won't recognize them later, so more soldiers won't go their way as they delve deeper into the maze…they hope._

_As the men dispersed, Rodrigo began walking and the four exited the car and quietly followed Rodrigo. As they got closer, Ernesto and Jordi fired two shots into the air above, making the soldier to turn around and Gwen thrust forward and stabbed him in the shoulder. Then Sam soaked the cloth with the ether and quickly forced the cloth on his face, making him breathe in the fumes. And he slumped unconsciously in Jordi's grip, dragging his body to the car. The other three looked around to make sure his mental projections weren't around and once at the car they sped off to a safe house designed by Sam._

_However as they drove, still near the waterfront, they were being followed by a series of cars. Ernesto made a hard left and immediately began to speed up, "Sam and Gwen, prepare to fire," the two immediately began to arm their rifles, "Jordi, once I make a quick stop, you take over and just floor it. I'll help out these two to keep the soldiers off our tails," he then stopped and struggled to get to the back seats while Jordi was the same trying to get to the driver's seat._

"_Here they come," Sam called out, "Fire," Ernesto called out and the three fired their weapons, startling the people on the streets, fearing the war has finally reached their city. Jordi noticed and started up the car again and began to drive like hell, "Shit," he cursed under his breath._

_Then the two cars attempted to ram them, but then Jordi stomped on the breaks and the two vehicles rammed each other hard. The soldiers came out and started firing and Jordi made a U-turn and drove off in the other direction in search of Sam's safe zone, but along the way, they knew the militarized projections would try their best to kill them. He focused and readied his pistol in his waist holster as he drove, while listening to his comrades firing at the soldiers who resumed to follow them, until Gwen shot at their tires and the two vehicles crashed into one another._

_The car stopped due to traffic and the soldiers were approaching them. Sam fired away until her bullets struck two of the eight soldiers in their necks, followed by Gwen who shot three in their chests and heads. Then Ernesto also shot at the remaining three in their heads, but at the same time, shot in the arm. He grimaced in pain, clutching his left arm._

"_Ernesto," Sam shouted, "Go! Go," he ignored her and ordered Jordi to floor it and when the traffic lessened, he did just that and made another hard right, and thankful it was a direct route to one of Sam's safe houses. Ernesto pulled out a pair of tweezers and asked Sam to roll up his sleeve. She did and he bit down hard to handle the pain, and felt tears of pain flowing down his face and relieved to take out bullet. He ripped a portion of his jacket to wrap up the wound. Sam and Jordi knew from experience that this was not the end, and for Gwen, who was already used to fighting aliens and the like was starting to realize that this job was by far the second most intense thing she's ever experienced._

_After a few minutes of driving, they parked in front of an apartment building and got out, with Jordi and Ernesto carrying the unconscious body of Rodrigo. Sam and Gwen looked around to see if any of the people saw what was happening, "We have an hour to make this work," Gwen said as she strapped the rifle around her shoulder, "I'll have the first half hour and you have the second. If nothing happens, we have no choice but to let him have it," Sam said, also strapping her rifle around her shoulder._

_Gwen looked at her and nodded, "Alright lets do it," she gathered her nerves together and now have a job to finish._

_Meanwhile, Jordi dragged Ernesto to a nearby room near the kitchen and sat Wil's cousin on a stool, "Take off your shirt so I can mend this," he looked at the wound. He did as he was told and felt the pain as Jordi worked his wound, and began the process of stitching, Ernesto almost couldn't take it and began to second guess on using pain as a fail safe mechanism to wake them up if the job became too intense._

* * *

><p>"Looks like everything is set and we wait it out," Tucker said and continued to monitor their vitals and brain waves while Albedo and Julie looked at him and listened on what they had to do in a worst-case scenario. They noticed quickened brain activity, and Tucker knew they were going to fight or have started fighting Rodrigo's projections already.<p>

Danny however stood over Sam's sleeping form and brushed her bangs away from her eyelids, "How long have you two been together," Kevin asked as he observed the gesture, "We've been friends since fifth grade, and together for nearly three years now…although we took a break from each other for four months last year," Danny answered and revealed the last part rather quietly.

Ben looked at Danny a moment longer than before and something dormant clicked and his eyes widened a little, "Hey Danny. Did you fight a ghost back in 2005 during summer vacation," he asked and Danny nodded, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Ben then revealed the nearly forgotten memory, "My grandpa, Gwen and I were in Philadelphia that year and we saw you fighting a very creepy looking ghost. Then a friend of yours showed up and basically finished the job. What was his name? Oh man I forgot."

Danny smiled slightly at the memory and at him, "No sweat, his name is Wilfredo Pereira da Silva," he revealed and Ben as well as Kevin looked at him, "That's a long name man," Kevin said rhetorically and Danny chuckled, "Yeah, usually he likes to be called Wil."

Kevin then made an expression that was hard to read and then Tucker spoke up, "Speaking of Wil," he motioned to the bags belonging Ernesto and Jordi. He took out two files and opened the one from Ernesto's bag, "I'm going to do something I know he'll definitely appreciate," Tucker said and headed back to the computer.

"Meaning doing a little more investigating on who put him in juvie in the first place," Danny rhetorically asked, "Bingo," he opened a new window on the monitor and logged into the NYPD's database from the Brooklyn precinct, "I'm almost done with it. I just need to see the few recorded security footage from that day and maybe…see who framed him in the first place."

Danny breathed out his nose uncertainly, not knowing if Wilfredo was going to be happy with them looking up an old incident that was best moved on from. Danny walked up to where Tucker was sitting and picked up the file on his old friend and held up the 2007/2008, 8 ½ x 11 photo of the Portuguese American. When it was taken, he sported ponytail and his fair complexion has changed a bit, slightly more tanned.

Charmcaster who was behind him peeked over his shoulder and grinned a little, "He's kind of hot. I like his honey colored eyes. How old," she casually asked, "17 going on 18, and he's seeing someone from the orchestra in case you're wondering," he casually replied back.

Charmcaster scoffed at the response, "Just wondering. Looks good, but looks too normal for my liking," she retorted and Danny defended Wil, "If you only knew what he's capable of, you wouldn't call him normal."

She eyed him curiously and then Ben walked up to him, "May I see the photo," he asked and Danny handed him the photo and Ben immediately remembered, "That was him! He's looks a little older, but that's him," Ben said, "Told you," Danny replied and took out some copies of newspaper clippings and other copies of official looking documents and closed the file and set it back down on the table.

Ben looked at the folder and was tempted to look inside, but restrained himself, knowing that some things were obviously private. Kevin briefly glanced at the photo and knew who he was looking at, _'Holy…that's him! He…tried to help me that one time…and then I…'_

He glanced back at Danny and Tucker who looked at the monitor while Charmcaster placed her hand on top of the file, muttering incomprehensible words in order to find out the contents and Ben still holding the photo. Kevin grabbed the photo from Ben and took the file from Charmcaster's hand and placed both into Ernesto's bag. Kevin moved to the window, he heard something.

"We've got company guys," Kevin called out and the others took notice, "Who is it," Ben asked, "The Forever Knights," Kevin said in a hurry and touched a pipe so his body could form his body armor.

Tucker and Danny looked at them confused and Ben noticed, "They're a group of knights that target aliens or anyone with a hit of supernatural powers," Ben explained and Tucker immediately put away the papers involving Wilfredo, "Danny when those guys come up here…"

Danny nodded, "Don't worry, they won't get them," he looked down on Sam, "I'll make sure of that," he transformed and Tucker went to Albedo and Julie, "Grab whatever weapon you can find and meet me over there," he pointed to the bit of wall next to the door. The two agreed and got up, Julie found a pipe while Albedo found a long piece of wood and the two went over to Tucker's position.

Ben transforms into Swampfire and once he did, the door slammed open and Tucker along with Julie and Albedo attacked them. One of the knights grabbed Tucker and hit him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, and Tucker fell to his knees, clutching himself and desperate for air. Julie pulled the knight back by his neck with her pipe, "Albedo now," she yelled and he hit the knight straight to his head and he collapsed.

Both helped Tucker up and proceeded to help the others. Ben fired some fire balls, but they were deflected by his armor, "Let me help Ben," Danny yelled from above and used his ectoplasmic energy to take off the knight's armor in one swoop, "Go," he yelled and Ben fired several fireballs at the knight's feet and hit him in the face, knocking him out. Ben was about to be struck from behind, but then Charmcaster fired a shot at the knight and he fell down to the floor, knocked out.

Ben/Swampfire turned around in surprise, "T-Thanks," he thanked her, but she waved it off and continued to fire energy bolts with some incantations at the knights.

Kevin was fighting two at a time and managed to take out one of them until he was in a hold, "Damn it! I don't need this tonight," Kevin grunted and elbowed the knight, denting the armor. Danny noticed and proceeded to take off the knight's armor, and then Kevin delivered several punches to the stomach and one to the head, knocking him out.

"Could've handled it you know," Kevin spoke up, "I know, just thought you need help to get to the center of the tootsie pop," Danny said and both guys smirked. Then they were fired at by several of the other knights, "Get them all," the commander officer ordered, "Eradicate the scum!"

Danny formed an orb of energy and launched it right for the knights and it dismantled all of their armor and Ben, Kevin, along with Danny were about to charge for them, until a few of the knights showed up with Julie, Albedo, and Tucker in their grasps.

"Attack and your friends will get their just rewards," one of the knights with Julie snarled as she struggled, "Let go! I said let go!" Ben gripped his fists and charged, until one of the knights fired energy netting that wrapped around Ben and shocked him, forcing his transformation to cease.

Ben fell to the ground, and as Kevin and Danny rushed for Ben, they too were snagged in the netting and shocked with energy, forcing the two to power down as well. The commander kicked aside the armor and looks at the teens, "During our patrol, we've picked up strong energy signatures. The ones we were familiar with," he glanced at Ben and Kevin, "And those we don't recognize," he observed Danny and then at the four sleeping teens hooked up to a machine and to a man.

"What is this," he muttered he inspected the equipment and just as he was about to strike them and ultimately sending the five into comas, the window shattered in came a young woman of about 18, firing energy bolts from her hover craft like cruiser.

The knights then fired at the mysterious woman while Kevin struggled to get free, but then Julie elbowed her knight and got free as did Albedo and Tucker. They got to their friends and got them out of the netting.

The mysterious woman fired a few more shots, but then she jumped off of her hovercraft and landed in the middle of the knights. With them without their armor, her job was easy at this point. Using her fighting skills in a mixture of Judo and Karate, and a bit of skills in Filipino Kali, she disarmed the knights and proceeded to take out the knights one by one. She hit two in the chest and flipped them over unconscious, as she did to the other four. With some grappling and bending their arms in the opposite direction, and kicking them out of balance and knocked them out in the head. Then the commander charged at her and both were grappling each other's torso and both held their ground, but then she kicked him in his right knee and flipped him over. She picked up one of the discarded rifles and saw him getting up and struck him hard and he fell unconscious.

Everyone just saw the display, struck with awe and with a bit of trepidation, "Valerie! What took you," Tucker stepped forward. The African American woman took of her helmet and they noticed her fierce, but friendly expression on her face with her black, curly hair in a high ponytail.

"When you sent that distress signal, I was in the middle of a battle back in Amity and with Danny and Sam here too," she looked at her friend and her other friend sleeping, "I was swamped, but I'm glad I got here when I did," she took of her armor, now in her blue jeans, black sneakers and yellow tank top, showing her curvaceous body that showed her strength.

Tucker smiled, knowing how he pressed his cellphone's speed dial for Valerie got through amidst the chaos and walked towards her, "Me too," he smiled and kissed her lightly on her lips, "But for now…Danny and Kevin, patrol the building and recheck to see if other knights are around on the ground," he ordered, "Done," the two said in unison and rushed out the door, "Valerie, take Ben up to the roof and scout to see if there are any other knights coming our way," he said, "Will do. Come on kid," she motioned for Ben and he complied, as he turned around to grin at Julie as she grinned back. And the two headed for the window for the fire escape.

"Charmcaster, see if you can visualize the dreamscape they are under," he said, "Finally, something to see if these people are talented in this field," she said and walked behind the five people and closed her eyes, rose her arms above them and began to mutter foreign incantations.

Tucker then turned to Julie and Albedo, "You two. Keep monitoring our friends' brain patterns and see if there are any anomalies present. I'm going to administer something to Rodrigo," he got up and got something out of Ernesto's bag, a syringe already filled with some viscous liquid. He walked over to Rodrigo and injected the liquid into the wristband syringe holster, _'Ernie told me that this will suppress Rodrigo from forming mental projections and have them take physical form. Wil also told me the same thing, from the research he's done,' _he was done and joined the other two again.

"What is your plan in this farce," Albedo asked and Tucker gave him a harsh look, but then looked at Julie who have him a slightly fearful look, but one from someone who isn't afraid, just unsure. He sighed and began to type on the computer, accessing the NYPD database again.

"Trying to survive, that's all," Tucker replied…

* * *

><p><em>[Dreamscape Barcelona, Spain-1938]<em>

_After Jordi stitched up Ernesto's wound, the two waited patiently as their heard friends to come down the stairs into their empty room. Since dragging Rodrigo into their first safe house and him waking up, they lied saying they rescued him from a group of four strangers who were about to kill him in the alley close by. He thanked them, but remained extremely close guarded, even with Sam offering Rodrigo coffee. Both she and Gwen tried to talk to him for nearly an hour now, but it was slow picking._

_The door opened, "That guy is far too closed to open up right now," Sam said with a clear expression of frustration, "What do we do now? It's still too early to venture deeply into the city right now with the soldiers searching for us," Gwen mentioned._

_Ernesto got up, "We circle around this area of the city and head for his troop's headquarters. There we have him witness the extent of the manipulation, from which he had been subjected to," he said and they looked at him, knowing the plan was risky at best, but it was they had in their arsenal._

"_Okay, it's settled then. Both of us will get him and meet you two downstairs," Jordi said and the two young women nodded in agreement. _

_The two girls headed downstairs, putting away their rifles and settled with 9mm pistols. After a few minutes, they heard the boys coming down along with Rodrigo, "__**Bueno, vamonos ya.**__ (All right, let's go already.)," Jordi said and they soon headed outside and got inside their car. _

_As they drove, Rodrigo led them down the street and in a few minutes they were in front of the military's headquarters. Once there, Jordi and Ernesto said they would head inside and explain to them the situation, leaving Rodrigo to Sam and Gwen._

"_Are you all right," Sam asked, "I'm okay, just a bit light headed. But I'm wondering how my commanders will react to my situation," he asked to the two ladies, "I'm pretty sure they'll understand," Gwen said and then they saw the two boys coming out._

_Sam rolled open the window, "**¿Qué pasó?** (What happened)," she asked, "**Los comandantes están ocupados con sus planes de una misión especial para mañana, pero se han enviado oficiales para saludarte en la oficina principal, Sr. Bovaira.** (The commanders are busy with their plans on a special mission for tomorrow, but they have sent officers to greet you in the main office, Mr. Bovaira.)," Jordi explained. _

_Rodrigo thank them and exited the car, leaving the young adults watching him go and looking around for any projections coming their way._

_Rodrigo headed inside and was about to enter the main office until he heard something incriminating, not just about tomorrow's mission, but also about his own family under surveillance. He then quietly exited the hall and motioned for the car, "**¿Qué pasa?** (What's wrong?)," Ernesto asked but Rodrigo gruff in response._

"_**Anem a sortir d'aquí llavors jo vaig a dir.**_(_Let's get out of here then I'll tell you.)," he said with anger and frustration in his voice and the others complied. As they drove, Jordi looked at the rearview mirror, looking at Rodrigo, "**Vostè sap que això serà més fàcil per a nosaltres si vostè es preocupa d'explicar el que està passant.** (You know this will be easier for us if you care to explain what's going on.)," he said._

_Rodrigo ignored him, Jordi pushed, his patience wearing thin, knowing he has to open up a little bit for them to progress further. He tried again but to no avail._

"**_Ets aquí només per conduir i acceptin la meva gratitud pel rescat de mi. No pressioni la seva fortuna._** (_You're only here to drive and accept my gratitude for rescuing me. Don't push your fortune.)," Rodrigo gruffly said and Jordi pushed on the breaks, "**¿Qué estás haciendo! **(What are you doing!)," Rodrigo shouted and then faced a gun at his forehead, "**Si no ja ho sap, dos vehicles militars ens estan apropant per darrere i que seria bo que ens digui el que va passar o simplement sortir a ells. A qui sospito, ells saben que vostè sap el que faran per a la seva família.** (If you don't already know this, two military cars are approaching us from behind and it would be nice of you to tell us about what happened or just leave you to them. Whom I suspect, they know that you know what they are going to do to your family.)," Jordi said stoically yet open manner._

_Rodrigo looked at him and then at the other three inside the car. Also noticed the two military cars now behind them and to their left side. He then said something that might get him to save his family or have them killed, "**Vaya ahora! **(Go now!)"_

_Jordi floored the car and they sped off, narrowly missing vehicles and pedestrians as they headed deeper into the city. There was a moment where a man was pointing a gun at Sam's end, until she grabbed the rifle and him and opened the door in order to shock him and had him rolling on the road, hitting the lamppost. Jordi then made a sharp right turn and they were heading up a hill, up the narrow road, big enough for one car at a time. Gwen looked and fired her pistol through the back window and it shattered at the moment the bullet struck the driver in the neck. She saw the car swerving and hit the wall. As the soldiers got out and prepared to fire, their car swerved left and the car was struck at the side, narrowly missing the side window and Sam's body as the bullet travelled and exited through Ernesto's passenger window._

"_Shit," Ernesto cursed, "Sam! Is there a safe place for us to hide and elude the soldiers tailing us," he shouted, "Two blocks down this street and head for one of Gaudi's apartment buildings," she shouted as she looked through the back window, checking for more projections._

_Ernesto looked ahead, hoping to see the building but the traffic was again making it difficult, "Gwen! Where are the police force," he said gruffly, "They're around this area. And since we're already in the city, the police should be looking out for us, and protecting our backs," she explained._

_Rodrigo, hearing the four speaking in English, albeit in American accents while Ernesto was speaking with an English accent made him uneasy a bit. But since they're helping him out on their terms, he has no choice but to cooperate, his family was at stake._

_The car then stopped, having everyone inside heading for the apartment down the street. Once inside, they headed upstairs, "**Nuestro apartamento está en el quinto piso, Rodrigo. Debemos estar seguro allí por ahora. Vaya dentro mientras que contactar a la policía y explica lo que está pasando aquí.** (Our apartment is on the fifth floor Rodrigo. We should be safe there for the time being. You head inside while we contact the police and explain what's going on.)," Sam said as she motioned her body towards Gwen._

_Rodrigo looked at the two young women, "**Ten cuidado con quién se hable. Algunos de ellos responden a aquellos en la liga con Franco.** (Be careful with whom you talk to. Some of them answer to those in league with Franco.)," he warned them, "**No te preocupes, lo sabemos.** (Don't worry, we know.)," Gwen answered and both of the young women headed upstairs to the elevator as the guys headed inside their apartment. They pressed the button and both readied their pistols._

"_This is going to go insane Gwen. Get ready as we get off of the second floor," Sam said as she reloaded her pistol with a fresh magazine, "Okay and after we encounter the projections as they come up the stairs…what will happen in here exactly," Gwen asked, knowing how some of Sam's handiwork is somewhat of a mystery._

_Sam glanced at the Tennyson girl, "Pure improvising," she cocked her gun ready and the elevator brought them to the second floor, "Get ready," she said and they made their way to the stairway that led to the lobby just below. Both saw the soldiers entering, five in all with their uniforms and guns ready to show and enforce their growing authority._

"_Hey," Sam shouted and both she along with Gwen started to run across with the soldiers running up the stairs._

* * *

><p>Already at the ten minute mark, Tucker observed the monitor and knew it was time for Sam to put her work to the test, "Danny, get ready," he called him out and the hero was a bit apprehensive.<p>

"Okay Sam…kick some ass," he whispered and his hands glowed green, with Charmcaster observing as she tried to solve whatever was blocking her from viewing what's going on inside the maze.

Danny used his powers to levitate Sam and spin her body around…

* * *

><p><em>Sam and Gwen ran along the railing and ran up the walls with the projections coming after them. Gwen was tackled down by one of them, but she elbowed him in the face and kicked him so he fell down to the window, and landing on the street outside. Sam also was tackled, but got out of the grip and she along with the soldier fought along the wall, landing on the ceiling and then again on the walls and floor and then she shot him in the head as he lunged towards her. She then ran up the stairs and hanging onto the railing as she noticed Gwen running on the ceiling and shooting at the soldiers coming towards her. She let go and landed on the guards, knocking them out.<em>

_The two ran until Sam was shot in her left thigh, "Damn it," she yelled in pain…_

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes opened momentarily and then shut again, "Sam! SAM!" Danny yelled as she continued to spin for the next few seconds…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gwen supported her up as the two ran back to the stairwell and she saw one soldier coming out of the closet ready to shoot them with his automatic rifle. She rose up her pistol quickly and shot him in the neck, seeing the blood coming out and flowing on the floor. <em>

_The two headed for the elevator and went back upstairs. The door was open already and the two headed back inside, "What happened," Jordi asked and now sees Sam injured, "Come quick," he took Sam from Gwen and escorted her to the kitchen, with Rodrigo sitting and seeing the mess growing around his new escorts to the countryside._

* * *

><p>Sam was back on her lounge chair, "Tucker! Anything on the monitor," Danny yelled, "Well all it shows brain waves similar to those of someone injured in the leg or elsewhere. Same thing occurred with Ernesto for his arm or shoulder," Tucker explained as he monitored the brain waves and still did the other investigation.<p>

"Damn it! That's it, I'm going in," he was about to phase through, but Tucker stopped him, "Dude! You're only going to put her and the others in more danger," he yelled but Danny wasn't thinking.

"She's already risking herself in there! She could be hurt or worse by now! Damn it Tucker, let go," Danny yelled and struggled not to push his friend out of the way, but then Kevin appeared and held him firmly, "What the hell!"

"Danny, get a grip man," Kevin said, "Sam was shot in there and so has Ernesto! The others could be next," Danny shouted and Kevin was about to approach Gwen, but Tucker also intervened, "Don't please! Danny if you overreact like this, then this was for nothing," Tucker yelled.

"Don't you care about Sam being in there? She's in danger and if she's not careful, she could go into a coma, or worse," Danny yelled and Tucker was taken aback, "Of course I care about her! Don't you dare think I fucking don't," Tucker got really pissed at Danny and it served to remind him about last year, before their senior year began.

Tucker then walked up to Danny, "Do you remember what Wil and I told you last year? 'Just because you have powers doesn't give you the right to be an asshole," Danny's fists shook, "And you know what, you're lucky Sam took you back when you dumped her. I'm surprised that she did," he said with a sneer.

Danny's jaw clenched, "Remember, I broke up with her because it got too dangerous for her to fight with me! I did it for the both of us," he shouted, "And look what it got you last year, three months of you moping around and trying to get to Paulina or some other cheerleader just to feel good again. Talk about being a pathetic piece of..." but then Tucker was punched in the face by Danny who was then restrained by Kevin and Ben.

"I dare you to call me that again," Danny yelled and Tucker was about to lunge for him, but was held back by Valerie who came back, "Tucker, please! Don't do something stupid," she said, "But he's the one who's going to screw this up if he doesn't control himself," Tucker shouted.

Albedo watched and then noticed Julie getting up, "Hey," she shouted and they turned around, "Looks like their brain waves have calmed down again. But they're still in the downtown region," she said, "Thanks," Tucker said, "And Danny, I don't know much on what's going on here with Ernesto or Jordi, but if Sam designed the city, then she can pull it off. And with Gwen there, then there's no problem," she said.

"But Sam was shot and..." Danny said but was interrupted, "But she didn't cry out to be saved Danny. She knows what she's doing and Ernesto is in there, she's safe so...just trust all of them to do their job," Julie said and Danny looked at her and then at Tucker and Valerie. He relaxed a bit, so Ben and Kevin let go, "Come on, we still have time to go before this is done," Ben said, "Yeah, things will work out," Kevin said.

"I hope so," Danny muttered and then noticed Charmcaster muttering cease and then she went into a trance with her eyes glowing a magenta hue. From his experience with Wilfredo's abilities, it was best to not disturb her, in case of harsh energy feedback. He then looked at the unconscious knights, "We should tie them up, in case they try to attack us again," Danny said and Ben along with Kevin looked at him and then at the knights, "Good point. Don't want to have them mess things up," Kevin then grabbed some rope nearby.

Ben looked at Danny who went to get a chair and sat down next to Sam, hearing him mutter, "Come back quick Sam...just come back," he muttered as he caressed her hairline. He then looked at Julie who was observing the monitor, she turned her head and her gaze caught his and smiled a bit until she returned to listening to Tucker. Albedo observed her and then at Ben, the two are never going to see eye to eye anytime soon, but with this experience, they have to set their differences aside, "Go help out the Osmosian, Tennyson," Albedo said.

Ben looked at him and went over to Kevin to tie up the Forever Knights and escort them to the roof so they wouldn't bother them for the rest of the job. Valerie went back upstairs to keep a lookout, to see if more knights were coming their way. So she gripped her ectoplasmic rifle firmly, on the ready...

* * *

><p><em>[Dreamscape-Barcelona, Spain 1938]<em>

_It was around late afternoon, probably 6:45pm or 7:00pm, they lost count how many hours have passed after fleeing the apartment building and now on the streets again. This meant minutes have passed up above where their friends were, during their time they heard the occasional rumble or low noises coming from everywhere, but they paid no heed. They abandoned their car and risked their safety by walking amongst the people. They then walked up a hill where two cars can pass through easily, but also noticed some horse carriages with farmers leaving the city and heading back for the surrounding countryside._

_They then noticed a stone engraving of a horse's head on one of the buildings, "We'll stay here tonight," Sam said and all of them entered, paying the front desk the fee for their overnight stay. As they made their way to the fifth floor, Sam stumbled a bit due to her patched up wound and Ernesto wasn't really enjoying his injury either, making driving or holding a rifle somewhat difficult. _

_Their room was basic, with two bedrooms and two couches in the living room, as well as a leather arm chair. Sam and Gwen headed for one of the bedrooms to undress and slip into their nightwear for the night while the men were in the living room, "**Bueno, su casa está en el campo, aproximadamente cinco millas de la ciudad. **(Okay, your home is in the country side, about five miles from the city.)," Jordi wanted things clear._

_"**Sí He de arribar el més aviat possible. Però també és necessari per evitar cridar l'atenció dels soldats del carrer allà.** (Yes. I need to get there as soon as possible. But we also need to avoid drawing attention from the foot soldiers there)," Rodrigo warned, "**Hem trobat un camí que és desconegut per a molts, a excepció dels habitants del poble d'agricultors que en depenen per venir a Barcelona.** (We have found a path that is unknown to many, except for the farming villagers who rely on it to come to Barcelona.)," Ernesto mentioned, "**Podem utilitzar aquest camí per trobar la seva família i cap de seguretat, mentre que el quatre de nosaltres ha de trobar a alguns amics i treure'ls del país.** (We can use that road to find your family and head for safety, while the four of us have to find some friends and get them out of the country.)," he added while clutching his injured arm._

_"**Simpatizantes de los comunistas?** (Communists sympathizers?)," Rodrigo asked sympathetically, "**Sí.** (Yes.)," Ernesto replied simply and stared at Rodrigo for a bit and then stood up, "**Escolteu vostès dos, em vaig a prendre un bany curt i dormir una mica.** (Listen you two, I'm going to take a short bath and head for bed.)," he headed for the other available bedroom, leaving Jordi with the now defected soldier, "**Vaig a fer una mica de te, mentre tant, mentre escoltem la ràdio.** (I'll make us some tea in the meantime while we listen to the radio.)," he offered and Rodrigo nodded graciously._

_Ernesto took off his shoes, his socks, undid his suspenders and slid off his pants, leaving his white boxers on. He then carefully took off his while buttoned up shirt and black vest. He grabbed a white towel and headed for the bathroom across the hall, he entered and turned on the light. He locked the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror, knowing another step he had to do before they progress any further._

_He turned on the water and as soon as he thought about what was going to occur, the door knocked, "Ernesto? It's me, Sam and Gwen's here too. We need to talk to you," he hesitated for a moment, but relented to answering the door. The two looked at him in only his nightwear, "Um...what are you doing," Sam asked, now bewildered._

_"Going under," he said and then turned off the water, "Uh, Ernesto, we're already under," Gwen pointed out, "Yeah I know, but I need to go deeper into my subconscious," he stepped into the tub and felt the shock of the cold water, "But why would you need to," Gwen asked, not liking where this was going, "Because he needs to contact his cousin and grandparents who are waiting for him. Right Ernie," Sam responded._

_"Right, but its more than that," Ernesto said and laid down, with his head just above the water, "...I have to work out some things before we go on," he replied quietly and then let his head sink into the cold bath. He let himself go into a trance he used to do as a child, but now, he was on his own..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>{[Dreamscape-unknown place where the soul and memories meet~the deep subconscious mind]}<em>**

_Ernesto woke up and found himself on a hammock, with the sunlight piercing through the dense leaves of an oak tree above, overlapping with the shade of the tree behind him. He felt the gentle breeze gently rocking the hammock, and found himself dressed in khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt, with no shoes or socks. He noticed a blood red butterfly landing on the tip of his big toe, "Finally Ernesto. I was worried you wouldn't make it," a voice said and Ernesto turned his head to meet his older cousin overlooking him._

_"I didn't think I was able to come. And not because of my abilities," Ernesto replied lazily, "Where are grandma and grandpa," he asked, "Down there near the brook," Wilfredo answered and Ernesto sat up a bit and saw them, sitting besides one another with their feet in the flowing water._

_"They...look young," he responded, "They feel young, but know that they will die soon," Wilfredo replied melancholically. Ernesto looked up at his older cousin, who was always the more brooding type, always closer to crossing over during a trance than he would ever be._

_Ernesto was hesitant to speak for a bit, until his cousin spoke, "You know we're here in case things go wrong up there, so why come here at all," he asked, "...to calm down a bit...those memories of my childhood will not be repressed when I go deeper into the maze..." he revealed but not much, knowing his cousin knows the full story, but not to bring them up at this time._

_"Why are you doing this at all? Why put yourself through this shit," Wilfredo asked in a way to see how his cousin would respond, "To see if I can do this...to see if I have what it takes to be...this. Like you with your abilities," Ernesto replied and Wilfredo sighed a bit, "Why do you do this," he asked, "What do you mean?"_

_Wilfredo sat where Ernesto's feet were at, "Why do you compare yourself to me? You know better. You're a dream specialist, I'm a medium. Case closed," Wilfredo said and Ernesto turned angry, "Do you think its easy to know that a family member can do things while if the other tried, they would be killed? We were like brothers before, but my dad was always intrigued with your abilities while so concerned with mine and..." but was interrupted by Wilfredo who looked disappointed._

_"That's not it and you know it! Your dad was worried about you because you inherited your powers from him! I inherited mine from my father and grandparents! Big difference between us despite our similarities! And I don't know why you're pissed off right now, and I know its not about me," he said with some anger, but it was only to get down to the bottom of things._

_Ernesto looked at him with agitation and turned his head away, "I know...sorry...its about my friends and...something that's been bugging me," he said and Wilfredo sat there, staring at him, "Okay..." he stated simply and Ernesto sighed, "With your abilities, as good as they are, why didn't you come today to help my friends and I? And why does Danny seem to hold something on you? What happened back then," he asked._

_Wilfredo was silent and got off the hammock and again was standing over him, "This is not the place for it...it was...complicated," he vaguely said and Ernesto was getting impatient, "Bullshit! Something did happen and it was major wasn't it? It added to this mess right," he yelled and Wilfredo's face was somewhat frustrated and saddened, "Yeah...I was too scared to go on at the time...so overwhelmed and still angry. I would've messed things up and made this worse. I'm not god here, only a scared mystic...or medium. Like any of it matters now," he rambled and Ernesto felt his anger still there and now felt some lightness below him. The wind picked up._

_Wilfredo looked at the bottom of the hill, seeing his grandparents coming up the hill, looking like the age they first met, 17 or 18 years of age and then looked down on his cousin, "Looks like this time was good, knowing how we need to let go of some things," Wilfredo stated and gripped the hammock, "But first, you have to go back up there," but Ernesto wasn't ready to go, "But wait! What about your past?"_

_Wilfredo looked at him with a sad smile, "I think Jordi will be the best one to show you what happened on that one day. He will cover the important parts for you to know," he then started to rock the hammock, "Good luck and remember, focus," he gave his last words and Ernesto looked behind him and sees his __grandparents, "**Boa sorte," **his grandparents wished him and pretty soon, he fell into a familiar abyss..._

* * *

><p><em>[Dreamscape-Barcelona, Spain 1938]<em>

_Ernesto woke up and violently stumbled out and fell on the tiled floor, "Ernesto! Are you alright," Gwen asked as both she and Sam knelt down to help him. He was out of breath and looked disoriented, "I'm...fine...just a bit winded..." he replied but he knew better. They helped him up, "How long...how long was I gone," he asked, still breathing hard._

_"Only a minute, and then you came out as if you were falling," Sam said, looking worried at Ernesto, "I...was falling...Wilfredo helped me back that bastard," he raggedly said, "Wait you saw Wil! What did he say? What did you guys talk about," Sam now curious pegged him with questions._

_Ernesto looked at her exhaustedly, "He said...he said that whatever happened to him...Jordi will explain," he said and the two helped him to his bedroom and have him sit on a free chair there and Sam rushed to put a towel around him to keep him from shivering. It worked, but only just..._

_[Into the night]  
><em>

_Over the next hours and into the night, Jordi took the first watch in case other soldiers were looking for them. There was a false alarm when a cup dropped to the floor, but he knew it was due to the external vibrations from above. Into the night, the other three took two hour watches, but Jordi was the main one to guard them. Rodrigo slept on the couch in the living room and Jordi thought of shooting him in the head, to pay back all of the suffering he had to endure for all of these years. He wanted to see the blood spraying up at him, to feel a sense of retribution, knowing how the man was directly powerless, but the projections will finish the job on him and the others._

_**'Damn. Why can't I have a moment of doing what I want,'** he berated himself and kept his pistol on his waist holster, "If only I could be a good guy, but I'm too stained to be one. I've killed people and...I will continue to do so, just so I can have a life and finally pass on," he punched the armchair, "Am i that selfish?"_

_[Morning-9:23am]  
><em>

_After a spot of coffee and dressing back into their previous day's clothing, all of them headed out and downstairs. Knowing how the people were preparing for another day of work and living their lives, it was strange for the American teens to think that this was once real life to Rodrigo and Jordi. They found another car to work with and hot-wired it so they can leave the city. Along the way, they passed certain vehicles that spouted fierce loyalty to the Catalonian region against the rising power of Franco and his Fascist ideology. And also, some military trucks with Franco's supporters in them, so they turned their heads in order to avoid being spotted._

_Ernesto looked at the odometer and at the traffic ahead, "**A aquest ritme, ens prendrà al voltant de dues hores per arribar al camp.** (At this rate, it will take us about two hours to get to the countryside.)," he said, gripping his pistol and rubbed the temples of his forehead, still feeling distraught from last night, "**Espero que sí.** (I hope so.)," Rodrigo said, worried about his family._

_Jordi drove and made occasional glances at Rodrigo, the same went with Sam and Gwen, but they were worried about Ernesto more, wondering if he'll pull a stunt like he did. They held their pistols and looked around for any militarized projections, but overall, comforted that Gwen's informed police are patrolling the streets, "Once we leave the city, they won't help us," Gwen said as she looked at the officers strolling along with the pedestrians. _

_"Don't worry about that, we'll have help," Jordi casually said, and Ernesto looked the window, "Tough bastards they are," he remarked. The two women looked at each other, wondering what they meant._

_[Two hours later]_

_They arrived at a dirt road and began driving up the hill, with shrub and trees lining the road, "There's Barcelona, to our left," Jordi said and they looked at the fleeing image of the city. They the focused on their drive towards their destination, or rather their two destinations, one planned while the other was more of a detour. The potholes on the ground made their trip unbearable, and once on top of the hill, they noticed a valley to their right and their path still ahead as they rode up and down the smooth path._

_Ernesto noticed a dead bird on the ground as they drove on, ignoring the possible implications of such a sight, while Sam and Gwen noticed a pair of butterflies together as they flew and a crow flying off of a tree branch. In a few minutes, they arrived at a horse ranch, "**Aquesta és la meva casa de la família. Vaig a veure si la meva família està fora de perill, així com la meva dona i fills.** (This is my family home. I'm going to see if my family is safe, as well as my wife and children.)," Rodrigo as they stopped and he got out. The four watched him heading down the dirt path and knocking on the door._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile after an hour of observations, Tucker printed out various images of that night Wilfredo was framed for that car jacking incident in Brooklyn and circled the true culprits. Julie and Albedo continued to monitor the brain waves, and noted how a while ago Ernesto's REM patterns dipped by about 26% and stayed there for a few seconds before returning to normal. Tucker explained that was due to him making contact with his cousin and his grandparents, who made a connection deep in his subconscious mind from vast distances, something only mediums and 'dream walkers' can do. Charmcaster also added that only those who have seen death and almost died due to their abilities can do so, while still vulnerable to their demons. Albedo listened and made quick glances at Ernesto's sleeping form and his notes on this job, not realizing how this human can do this incredibly difficult task without some sort of mental trauma, but noted how he was still ignorant on this unknown species of sentient beings.<p>

Danny looked around and felt something was off, "Guys," they looked at him, "Is something wrong here," he asked and they looked at him weirdly, "What do you mean," Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right," he commented and looked outside, but saw nothing, "Now that you mentioned it, something does feel a bit off," Charmcaster said and the others looked at her as well. Danny and she looked at each other and made their way to the door, with Ben and Kevin following them, and headed up the roof and once there, both of them felt something strong and dense.

Danny walked around the area and felt three strong auras, or imprints of them, "I wonder," he muttered and fired a shot of ectoplasmic energy at the energy field, but when it went through, it was blood red on the other side, "What the hell," Kevin said surprised, "Three auras from very powerful mediums," Danny said.

But Charmcaster thought differently, "Mediums nothing," she fired her own shot of energy and it too came out of the other side blood red, "What we're dealing with here are mystics, or close to being mystics. Never thought I would feel this sort of energy, it feels old and pagan," she said and Danny immediately phased through the roof and landed back in the loft.

"Tuck, give me your cell," he demanded and he threw him the phone. Danny dialed and put the phone on speaker and let it ring several times, **"This is Wilfredo Pereira da Silva. Sorry I couldn't answer but leave a message and...Cecilia! Stop! That feels too good! Hehehehahaha! Leave your message at the tone! You asked for it," **the message played and the tone beeped, "Wil, its me. I know what you're doing and the same goes for your grandparents...I called to say thanks. Maybe that's why none of Rodrigo's projections have formed outside like last week. So...whatever you're doing, keep doing it," he finished and hug up the phone and handed Tucker back his cellphone.

Chamcaster appeared with Ben and Kevin beside her, "What's going on Danny? What was that up there," Ben asked and Danny looked at him, "Later," he said, "I want to know what that was," he pushed, "I said later," Danny defended his position, "What the hell are you hiding and who did you call," Kevin demanded answers.

Danny stepped in front of him, "Like I said I'll tell you later once this is done," he said, "Bullshit! If those things up there are dangerous and could hurt our friends down here, level with us," Kevin was now face to face with Danny, neither one backing down, "...I called Wil and those things up there were imprints of Wil and his grandparents," he said calmly and Kevin was surprised, "They're there so they could protect the others and they've made contact with Ernesto a while ago...as for the rest, leave it be until this is done," he said cooly.

Kevin however couldn't shake off something, "Danny...if this doesn't work, what will you guys do," he asked, and Danny took a moment to answer, "...This will work. Its slow going, but this has to be done Kev, trust me," he said and went back to sitting besides Sam. Kevin followed suit and pulled up a chair to sit besides Gwen.

Everyone else went back to what they were doing, with Charmcaster sitting into a lotus position and began chanting in order to look inside the maze again. Ben noticed Julie talking to Albedo, overhearing him asking about how to the human brain is able to come up with these complex designs and seeing her trying her best to explain, and seeing Tucker giving a more in depth explanation. Ben then picked up a chair and walked over to sit next to Julie, "Mind if I join you," he asked with a half grin and Julie smiled back, with Albedo glaring at him, but continued to monitor the REM patterns.

* * *

><p><em>[Dreamscape-Catalonian countryside, outside of Barcelona 1938]<em>

_After having lunch with Rodrigo's family, the four young adults walked around the property and managed to get away from prying eyes and have their private conversation, "How do we find our way out of here? If we head down the way we came here, his projections will be all over us," Gwen said, "We'll head for a short cut up ahead. It's a bit of twisting roads and from there, a straight road going straight into the city and to the docks," Jordi revealed._

_"Jordi and Rodrigo will stay here to hold off the soldiers. While the three of us will escort his wife and kids to the docks and for their ship out of here," Ernesto explained and Sam spoke up, "Will they suspect anything," she asked, "I don't think so, with Jordi here to fulfill the final part of this catharsis, its going to be one easy ride. Especially with the route we'll be using to head back to the city," Ernesto explained._

_Jordi looked at the horses and at the surrounding countryside, "We're close to where I died, as did he," he remarked and the other three looked at him, "How far from the sight," Ernesto asked, "About a mile behind this property and knowing the Franco soldiers, they'll storm in from there," he added and the three young adults looked uneasily at their surroundings, knowing their safety was permeable at best, "Let's head back," Gwen recommended and all of them agreed and made their way back, minding the foliage and the surrounding shrub and grass._

_[11:20pm]_

_After hours of relaxing, preparing themselves for the worst, even horse riding around the property, many of them were asleep. Ernesto, now dressed in a navy blue pants with his 'wife beater' t-shirt walked down the hall and looked into Rodrigo's children's bedroom. Earlier in the day, he played with them and learned a great deal about their father, a rancher at heart and was more on the lines of the Spanish Republicans than the Fascist Right. As he had already said, he only joined to protect his family and would do things he said like arrests and beatings to make his appearance more legitimate. His wife was apprehensive at first and when she was informed about the day's events, she was now more convinced to leave the country and head for the United States. _

_He made his way downstairs and went for Rodrigo's study and saw the moonlight piercing through the window, the half moon noticeable through the tree above and the stars that were present. He walked around for a bit and looked at the books and papers around, in Spanish and in Catalan, he picked a book and began to read through it for a while before heading back upstairs._

_He noticed Rodrigo walking down and the two exchanged glances, not uttering a word and both went their separate ways. Never needing to say anything, the day and night explained everything, silence was lord here._

_[8:24am]_

_Ernesto drove the car, with Rodrigo's wife and two kids on her lap with Sam beside her, and Gwen sat at the passenger's seat, looking to Ernesto's left and her right to see if anything or anyone was approaching them. Ernesto looked to his left and noticed his own projections running alongside the car, they were there to protect them with their rifles and pistols. So quick they were, they appeared to be birds to the others. The winding roads made their trek more difficult with bumps and potholes everywhere, even with the three young heroes bumping their heads against the windows and steering wheel._

_"How long until we reach the docks," Sam called out, "Two hours at this speed, but once we reach the city and the main road, probably in an hour and a half," Ernesto replied as he concentrated on his driving.  
><em>

_Then an armored truck came their way and the kids cried out in terror, "Shit," Sam cursed and rolled down her window quickly and Ernesto noticed and began to see the road ahead, "Hold on," he cried out and began to administer evasive moves to shake the truck off of their tail. Sam aimed for the front tire, but missed and one of the men shot at the hood of the car, with one bullet piercing the flesh of her shoulder, "Ugh! God damn it," she growled out and once the car made a right, the truck was right in their sight. Gwen aimed and shot at the driver, causing the truck to skid and hit an old oak. _

_"Got him," Gwen shouted, "Finally," Sam groaned clutching her shoulder and ripped part of her coat to dress her wound. The car began to encounter smooth pavement and was within sight of the main road, "We'll be at the docks soon! Gwen hope your friends in the police force are doing their job," he said loudly and she nodded with certainty. None of them noticed the projections Ernesto saw making their way to the armored truck and shooting at the soldiers insides, providing the others some much needed time to gather their bearings._

_[At the Rodrigo Estate-8:32am]_

_The two men gathered their rifles and their bullets. They wore their coats and headed out of the main house, locking the doors and went their separate ways, with Jordi heading for down the path, and he told Rodrigo to head for the hill behind the property. He wasn't sure at first, but accepted the plan and they went to scout the area, to see if the soldiers were coming._

_[Barcelona, Spain]_

_They were on the main road now and heading straight for the docks, and thankfully for them, the traffic was relatively light. The kids were hungry and wanted food, so they headed for the street market nearby. They had to be quick since even though their ship will depart in a few hours, most passengers begin to board early so there wouldn't be any rush or panic on missing their boat. The children's mom shopped for some edible food and they would eat on some seats nearby, while the three heroes would look around and watch out for any other projections that might target them._

_Sam and Gwen headed for an available restroom in one of the apartments on the first floor and both locked the door, "Jesus! This sucks! This really sucks," Sam said angrily, "We're almost there," she checked her wound and searched through her bag for some bandages and peroxide. And she also brought out something she didn't think would so, a needle and thread._

_"Okay Sam. Are you ready," she asked and Sam nodded, "Just go ahead quickly," she bore through the discomfort of the cleaning and then the stitching began again, "God, I hate this," tears of pain rolled down her face, "Sam...I'm scared. We're so close and I feel something else might happen and...I don't want more of this to happen to you or to Ernesto," Gwen revealed her fears._

_Sam breathed hard and looked at her, "Nothing will happen. Know that, okay," she said and Gwen looked at her and nodded, "Alright," she finished her stitching and covered the wound. Sam redressed and both headed back outside, "Once the kids are done eating we go and no stops," Sam said and Gwen agreed._

_After thirty minutes, all of them headed back to the car and drove off for the docks, with the traffic heavier now that will impede their time to make it. So, Ernesto took another short cut to avoid the traffic, while at the same time, avoid being spotted by the militarized projections. Gwen then told him to make a series of turns that will be safer, but still in populated areas that was nice to the car, rather than to trek on foot. Simply because now, near the end of their journey, her law enforcement team were more present than at the beginning. Sam also kept an eye on her city, with many of the buildings around not a good hiding places, rather more like traps for Rodrigo's projections to go into and wind up on the other side of the city. She also made sure when they drove in the city, the maze itself will alter its shape so the streets behind them will change their routes so the militarized projections will find it harder to find them, a technique that has helped them thus far. _

_After nearly fifty minutes of driving, they have arrived at the docks and the ship had started its boarding process. Rodrigo's wife thanked the three immensely and wished them luck. Her children also hugged the two women and Ernesto before they left with their mother and the three young adults watched them leave, letting the ocean air caress their faces and bodies, "It's almost done," Gwen remarked and the other two looked at her._

_"Nearly an hour and twenty minutes to go before its officially done," Ernesto said as he looked at his pocket watch, "Which means the countdown will start in twenty minutes. Or in other words, more or less two minutes up there," he opened the car door, "Come on, we have to hurry!"_

_Sam and Gwen looked at each other and nodded, "Hope they won't jump the gun too soon! Otherwise we're fucked," Sam remarked as she returned to the back seat and Gwen at the front, "I wonder how are the others are doing," Gwen asked, "Jordi and Rodrigo you mean," Ernesto asked and Gwen looked at him, "Do you think they'll come across the site where both of them were killed? And what will happen exactly," she began to ask._

_Ernesto looked at her and then began to drive away, towards another location, "What will happen is a catharsis that will reverberate across the maze and we'll wake up in a flash as we fall," he explained cryptically, "I don't understand," Gwen answered, "Well neither do I. We just have to expect the best will work out and not worry about the consequences...yet," Ernesto added._

* * *

><p>Tucker checked his cellphone, for the time, nearly a minute left to go before the countdown. After a long time of waiting, opening up about some things, and trying to know what was going on in the maze via Charmcaster, he exited the LES MUSICIENS website and clicked on his iTunes library, "Okay, when the right time comes, I'll start the musical countdown," he spoke up and everyone was waiting with bated breath, "Thirty seconds," Julie said, "Twenty-five," Albedo added with a smirk and Julie rolled her eyes.<p>

Tucker looked at the two and grunted, concentrating on the task at hand, if he was too early, they won't wake up and if too late, the second musical countdown will have to kick in. He waited a bit longer until he was at the ten second mark and clicked on the album icon, "Memories of the Future" by Kode9 and The Spaceape. The list showed up and on time, he clicked on the selected song, "Backward" and the dubstep rifts started playing and the lyrics started...

**"One step forward, one and two step back..."**

* * *

><p><em>[Barcelona, Spain-1938]<em>

_While driving to their location for twenty minutes, they faintly heard dubstep beats from above and around and could faintly hear the lyrics, "Alright, the countdown has begun," Ernesto said and began to pick up speed while driving along the waterfront, "Where are we going," Gwen asked, "To wake up, all of us have to fall or drown at the same time in order to wake up. Jordi knows that and pretty soon, Rodrigo will know this was a dreamscape and will begin to remember everything up to his death," he revealed._

_"But wouldn't that have his projections come after us," Sam pondered, "No because once he remembers all of the events before and after, all of the projections that have kept him from this truth and his past life as a father and as a good man, will all disintegrate. Then a wave of energy will cause this city to rip itself apart, but we have to head for our spot first so we can ride it out of here," Ernesto said as his drive to wake up was fueled by the girls drive to go back to their friends._

_The car sped up and all of them felt a deep rumble underneath their car, "Its starting," Sam commented, "We still have fifty-five minutes before the final moment," Ernesto said loudly, "Don't worry! We'll make it there in thirty five minutes," he added._

_"And then what," Gwen asked. Leaving Ernesto to turn to her and returned to focus on his driving, "We wait for our chance...our one chance to go home," he muttered and cursed that the traffic began to get heavy. He honked the horn, "Move it!"_

_[Rodrigo Estate]_

_Rodrigo was leading Jordi to a spot he felt was ideal, just behind the estate on top of the hill, overlooking a small grouping of homes below, "**Hem de fer que els soldats arribar a la gent de sota.** (We have to make sure the soldiers get to the people below.)," he said and Jordi nodded whole heartedly. He then felt rifts of music and lyrics of a song far above and around, "**Quant de temps ens queda?** (How much time do we have left?)," Jordi asked._

_Then Rodrigo turned his head below and noticed soldiers and his old friends exiting armored trucks and cars, "**No queda mucho.** (Not much left.)," and motioned Jordi to hurry up and follow him up the hill and once on top, they positioned themselves for whatever was to come. After a few minutes of silence, the soldiers appeared from the brush and the two began to fire; meanwhile at the same time, some distance away, Jordi noticed his own projections firing on some patch of trees and shrubs, indicating that there were some soldiers there they didn't account for. This gave them a slight advantage, but unfortunately, Rodrigo didn't notice..._

_[Waterfront, near the city's eastern edge]_

_After nearly thirty minutes of driving, they arrived at a patch of land close to the hills and cliffs of Spain's coastline. They head off of the main road and followed a dirt path that led them through some brush and then, came across a cliff, "Okay, twenty-five more minutes to go," Ernesto said as he and the other two got out of the car._

_"Or nearly two minutes up there," Sam said as she looked up at the sky and then returned her focus on the flat cliff they're standing on and at the ocean below, "I wonder how the others are doing," Gwen wondered about that, "Probably biting their nails right now," Ernesto said as he too looked down at the ocean, and then Gwen joined the two, and one of them kicked a loose pebble that fell and sank in the relatively calm ocean water._

_Then all of them felt a deep rumble underneath them and Ernesto looked at the cliff behind them and noticed a few boulders falling and crashing on the road, "We should head back to the car when the countdown ends," Ernesto said, "Right," Sam and Gwen said in unison and all three of them walked back to the car and got inside._

_Ernesto checked his pocket watch one more time and closed it, "Twenty minutes to go," he muttered, "On top of the most dangerous roller coaster ever," Sam added, "Too bad no refund," Gwen attempted to lighten the mood and it worked for a bit, "Well, at least we'll wake up," Sam looked at Gwen, "We will...we better," Ernesto said as he looked out of his open window._

_[Rodrigo Estate]_

_On top of the hill, Rodrigo and Jordi picked up their rifles and began to run behind them, and both jumped the fence of the estate. Now, the both of them had no choice but to head for the village down the hill. They have killed most of the soldiers, but a few resilient ones were still on their tail, shouting words Rodrigo didn't understand because of their context. But he didn't care, all he wanted was to get rid of them somehow..._

_Now on the bottom of the hill, the two began to run across the field, through the tall grass and the houses were getting closer and closer. But then they found more soldiers attacking the people as well, shooting them mercilessly and this made Rodrigo's blood boil at the atrocity taking place. But then there was a sight that made him freeze on the spot. He saw himself shooting a young boy of eleven years old...who looked exactly like Jordi, but then another site made his blood run cold...he sees himself getting killed and collapsed in front of the boy. He turned around to face Jordi who only gave a stoic expression, but also infused with elements of pity, sorrow, regret, questionable look, anger, but above all, exhaustion._

_Rodrigo couldn't believe it, he refused to, but then long repressed memories came flooding back and his head felt like it was splitting in two. The images flew by at lightening pace and the ground shook, feeling his eyes ache, but then the image of his wife and children leaving him as he told them for their safety and promising he would join them soon. Tears of shame, guilt, and some sort of hope began to fill him and just let them loose and then looked up at him with a stoically thankful expression. Then a pulse of energy erupted and sent shockwaves around him and to Jordi..._

* * *

><p>Jordi woke up, but noticed a few more seconds left on the clock and the other three about to wake up, he looked at them and then at the others who stared right back...<p>

* * *

><p><em>The three waited in their car and Ernesto adjusted the position they were in so they can hit the water at the right angle and at the right speed from which to fall. The vibrations have been getting stronger for the past few minutes and the three were anxious to their cores, "Come on," Sam gritted her teeth and held onto the car door, as the vibrations got stronger and stronger. For the next few minutes, they felt the rhythms in the earth, seeing the rocks falling off of the cliffs behind them and hearing cracks form around them. <em>

_Then the cliff collapsed around them and the car slid back and headed for the water rear first with the three hanging on for dear life and then, the impact came and the water rushed in at full speed..._

* * *

><p><strong>[5:51pm]<strong>

Ernesto, Gwen and Sam woke up with a few gasps, but sat up trying to regain their sense of place, "Gwen! Gwen, are you alright," Kevin was there and holding her by her shoulders and began to rub her back, "Am...Am I back," she muttered and then she looked at Kevin, "Thank God," she was relieved and hugged him and he was taken by surprise, but instead of stiffening up, he returned her hug.

Sam was still on her back blinking and regaining her sense and then noticed Danny right above her, worried and relieved, "Sam," he stated simply and helped her to sit up, "Danny, I..." but before she could finish he gave her a bear hug, "Damn it! Don't scare me like that again! God, I thought I was going to lose you in there," he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

She returned his hug, "Like I said, I was fine," she said with a grimaced smile and Danny looked at her with a smile of his own and gave her a light kiss. Ernesto was sitting down and prepared to stand up, but then noticed Rodrigo waking up, "He's waking up," he stated and the others turned to him and to the person in question, waiting and hoping for some sort of sign that the catharsis worked.

Rodrigo sat up and looked at the teenagers, and he continued to look for some moments with no one daring to utter a word. He changed his position so now he was totally open to anything, but then he reached for the back of his pants, prompting everyone to put up their guard, and for good reason since now he was pointing a pistol right at them. But the way he was holding it was not out of potential aggression, but more in the posture of defeat and reconciled emotions that have plagued him for so long. His hand was trembling and gave an apologetic smile with some tears forming in his eyes, but he held them in, "What I did was for my wife and children...to keep them safe...but I guess I lost sight of that..."

He then focused solely on Danny and his two friends, along with Ernesto and Jordi, "I'm sorry...for putting all of you through this hellish ordeal," he said with regret and sorrow and then raised the pistol to his head and cocked it, "Now...I'm in control of my existence and my fate afterwards," he said and fired, making Ernesto, Gwen, Sam and Julie yelled from shock, "FUCK!"

Rodrigo leaned towards his left, but no blood was present, instead he began to dissolve as Jordi would when he would transform into butterflies. He turned into a lone white butterfly and as the pistol fell to the floor with a clank, the butterfly fluttered about and flew to the open window and vanished into the ether. The others were stunned by the level of everything that has happened, and even with some information reveal, the others knew what Jordi, Danny and his friends were hiding...and Ernesto only vaguely understanding what that said past might be.

After a few moments, Tucker packed up and Ernesto put away his wristbands and the portable machine, giving to him by Tucker to see if any improvements can be made. Afterwards, they all made their trek downstairs, but Charmcaster left, saying that even though she and Jordi have an agreement, she decided that at the moment, it wasn't the best time. So she teleported herself out of the loft. Once on the sidewalk, Jordi walked towards the middle of the street and looked up, thankful there was no traffic to interrupt this moment.

Jordi's body disintegrated into a flock of black butterflies and flew upwards towards the darkening night sky, leaving everyone on the ground staring up at the sight, not uttering a word and absorbing the most surreal two hours all of them have ever witnessed...

**This chapter technically ends here, but the continuation is in the final chapter, which I wrote before writing this one. Why? Even I don't know, sometimes my brain confuses me in the most weird and coolest ways. I know this chapter was long, okay ridiculously long, but you know, when dealing with these types of themes, you go all out in one form or another, even with the mixture of Spanish and Catalan here. Read, review, critique, and all see you shortly :)**


	6. May and June 2008, degree six

**Ben 10 Alien Force**

**Six Degrees of Separation**

**A Crossover Side Story**

**This chapter was largely inspired by the track "Flashback Memory Stick" from the soundtrack for "****Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex****." **

**In the first part, picks up just a few moments after the ending of the previous chapter, where Ernesto is taken to where it started and ended for Wilfredo. In Philadelphia, they recount moments that occurred during those days three years prior. This part was partially inspired by the track "El Accidente" from the soundtrack to the film "****Mar Adentro****".**

**The second part takes place in June 2008; nearly a month and a half after the catharsis and Ernesto makes his final decision regarding Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. And a revelation on how these teenagers are connected, and it goes back to a time of **_**LES MUSICIENS 2005**_**. This part strangely was inspired from a track called "Faces Without Names" from the soundtrack to "****The Bourne Ultimatum****".**

**~In Continuation~**

**May 2008, week one, degree five**

**Bellwood, TX**

**[Wednesday, 5:51pm]**

Jordi's body disintegrated and the black butterflies flew up into the dimming light of the setting sun, and they disappeared into the ether. The others on the street looked up and Danny quickly nudged Sam's arm, "Come on we're going back to Philadelphia," he said and Sam looked at him.

"Why," she asked, "Because Jordi is going back there before leaving for Spain again," Danny explained, "But why? There's nothing left to solve or fix. It's over," Tucker walked up next to Sam, trying to understand their friend.

Danny sighed and explained himself, "There is! Remember, the incident involving Anamnesis and those Israeli soldiers we fought," his friends remembered and nodded allowing Danny to continue, "But it's not about that. No…its something for us to see again and…" he then looked at Ernesto, "Ernie, you have to come with us this time," he called out and Ernesto was surprised.

"But why," he called out, now he and Ben, Gwen and Kevin, along with Albedo and Julie were now confused, "Trust me, trust us. It's very important," Danny said and Ernesto, now totally numb silently stepped forward, "…okay," and went to the trio of Philadelphia.

But then Ben called out, "Wait," and the others looked at him, "If he's going, we're going too," he made his point, "Yeah, we've been through hell tonight. It's the least you can do," Kevin said.

Gwen looked at him and then at Albedo and Julie, "Right, let's go. See how far this goes," she stepped forward and then Julie, "If you three are going, then I'm going too," she said and Ben looked at her.

"But Julie, this could get dangerous," Ben said worriedly, "No it isn't. Trust us on this," Sam said and Ben looked at her and then at Julie, "Ben, I helped out in that fight against the Forever Knights and monitoring our friends while they were under. Let me come," she said trying to reassure her boyfriend, and Ben ultimately relented.

"Okay Julie," he said. Albedo looked at all of them, "And since I'm under Kevin's supervision, I guess I'm obligated to come," he said and Ben gave him a cold stare, but knew he was right.

Danny looked at them, smiled inwardly at their persistence. Reminds him of when he and the others were their age, "Okay, and thank god that the Phantom Cruiser has been modified recently. It could fit all of us," Tucker said snapping Danny out of his thoughts, "Tuck, do think this is a good idea," Valerie asked, "Yeah...I think so. And so does Danny and Sam," he said and Valerie looked at her two friends and understood.

"Then it's settled," Danny said and all of them followed the Philadelphia trio a block away from the loft they were at. Then they encountered the vehicle and climbed inside. As they sat, Ben looked at Ernesto who looked a bit anxious, as if he were about to meet a long lost relative.

They felt the vehicle levitating upward and Sam pressed a button so a portal could be formed and felt the vehicle zipping inside…

**Philadelphia, PA**

**[6:57pm]**

The portal formed and the vehicle appeared. The Bellwood teens looked out the window seeing downtown below. But they kept going north until they arrived at the Amity District. They landed in front of Amity High School, they got out and the vehicle powered down, "Since everyone is gone, I'm pretty sure we're safe today," Danny said as he looked around, attempting to sense any presence of Jordi.

Then on cue, he turned around where the others are and they too were startled by Jordi's presence, "Looks like everyone is here. Now…time for a trip down memory lane," he announced, and was about to lift out his arms, until Danny interrupted him.

"Wait! What are you planning to do," Valerie asked and Jordi smiled nostalgically and turned around to face the confused teens, "Think of this as a trip down memory lane and…seeing how the links for the events that led to this at one moment in time. How that one moment stretched down the road of time," he said and rose out his arms and then an energy field formed around them and noticed how the daylight returned.

"What's going on," Julie asked and then all of them felt a wave of energy coming from across the street and heard the windows rattling, "My word! What was that energy conflagration," Albedo exclaimed and in a few moments the school's front doors opened abruptly, and the person who came out almost had Ernesto running to him…it was his cousin, looking fourteen/fifteen in a white shirt and blue jeans with Converse sneakers.

"Wilfredo!" Ernesto shouted, even though he would never hear him. They noticed Wilfredo looking around and at the buildings across the street, concentrating on where the energy wave came from. He then looked at the direction of a five story commercial building across the street, he looked right passed the teenagers viewing the memory. It unnerved them greatly…Wilfredo then started to run, passing them and Ernesto almost reached out to grab him. They started to run after him.

* * *

><p><em>He ran across the street narrowly missing the traffic and still feeling the energy emanating from the roof. He started to go up the fire escape, breathing heavily and his legs beginning to vibrate from sudden overuse.<em>

_Wilfredo reached the roof and noticed the man over the boy's body. The man tried to send out an energy wave in order to knock him out. However, Wil used his own energy to block the wave, the little that passed through made him stumble. He regained his stance and stared at the man, who now has a pistol aiming for Wil's head while still holding his rifle over the passed out boy._

* * *

><p>"Wait! That man is…er, was about to kill Wil here," Gwen exclaimed at the shocking sight and panting for breath as did the others and watched another sight that shocked the Bellwood teens, while the teens who lived through this sighed sadly at what occurred. They then felt three pulses of energy pulsing from the street below, but before the Bellwood teens could check it out…<p>

* * *

><p><em>He heard the man pulling the trigger. He instantly flinched, but felt no pain. Instead, he noticed the boy on the man, forcing the man's arm upward and firing his shot. The boy then wrestled the pistol out of his hand and throwing it in front of Wilfredo. He then picked up the pistol and looked at it, while at the same time looking at the memorial spirits fighting it out with a bar of iron against the sturdy rifle.<em>

_Wil then gulped down his nerves and shakily held up the pistol, aiming it at the man. He pulled the trigger and the man's head tilted at an angle and fell to the ground. The boy got off of the man and stood up, looking at Wilfredo who just kept the pistol in place and having to take deep breaths through his gaping mouth. He then let the pistol fall to the roof and he ran towards the boy. He knelt down and turned the man over._

_"Shit," Wil muttered, "He's going to disappear before I could dive into his mind," he was about to grasp the man's head but the boy stopped him. He looked up at the boy who had a tired, but serious expression. He then led him over to the roof's edge back to the fire escape's railing._

_"I'll handle the man, you go down there and try to help out the three," the boy said but Wil didn't know what he meant until he saw Asuka and Dante passed out and Shinji recovering from something awful._

* * *

><p>"My God! What happened here," Albedo asked, completely shocked, as did the others who are witnessing this for the first time. There were more layers to this ordeal than they ever imagined…<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell," Wil muttered but the boy urged him to get back on the railing and he did, <em>_**"Lembra-te Wilfredo, que o que quer que aconteça, aconteceu por causa de coisas que ficaram por dizer. Nós vamos ter a nossa conversa hoje à noite, mas antes disso, vais ter de fazer com que aqueles três ali em baixo se abram em relação aos seus passados. Estamos ententidos?"**__ (Remember Wilfredo, whatever happens, it happened because of things were left unsaid. We'll have our conversation tonight, but before that you'll have to urge the three down there to open up about their pasts. Do you understand?")_

_Wil turned his head and saw Shinji shaking his two friends out of their unconsciousness. He didn't know what to say, but he looked at the boy and nodded, signaling his understanding. He began to go down the fire escape as fast as he could with sweat pouring down his face and wetting the back of his shirt. _

* * *

><p>Gwen was about to form steps out of her manna, but was stopped by the energy field. She looked at Jordi who nodded a no, "Sorry, but all you can do is watch. But it looks like Ernesto is going down with his cousin," he said and the Bellwood heroes looked at the sight, "Ernie! Come back!" They shouted, but all they saw was him heading into the protective darkness.<p>

* * *

><p><em>His legs ached from exhaustion, but he pushed through the pain and once on the ground again he ran to his three friends as fast as he could. He noticed camera flashes on him and on his three friends from people and older students who didn't have a sixth period. Wil didn't pay attention and ran up to Shinji with his hands glowing blood red.<em>

* * *

><p>Ernesto's legs burned as well and watched the memory of his cousin running towards the three members of LES MUSICIENS, "What is he doing and why are those three looking like that," he pondered and continued to follow him. Then sees the horrible sight…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Shinji felt the pain in his chest subside, but exhaustion set in. He struggled to sit up and once he did he noticed Asuka and Dante passed out, bloodied up as he was. He crawled towards Asuka and held her in his arms; immediately memories of Antarctica came flooding back. He checked her pulse and was relieved that she was still alive; he then kissed her forehead. He then glanced at Dante; he gently laid Asuka back on the ground and moved towards him. He checked his pulse to make sure he too was alive and again he was relieved. He picked up Dante slightly and moved him next to Asuka. He looked at the two and held them in his arms. He wasn't too strong, but he didn't care. He started to tear up and inevitably cried out. His groans rang around him but knew no one would pay attention or even do anything.<em>

_He then heard footsteps rushing in his direction from behind. He grew angry at the thought of someone who would yell at them to move out of the way. He was about to turn around to activate his AT Field, but stopped at the sight of Wilfredo, whose hands glowed blood red and had an exhausted expression on his face and sweat all over._

_"What happened," Shinji yelled out, "I should ask you the same question," he yelled and stopped in front of him. Shinji looked at him and then at his two comrades. He reached out his hand to caress Asuka's hairline. Wilfredo noticed and knelt down to put his hand on Shinji's right shoulder. He glanced at his musician friend and clasped his hand, appreciating the gesture._

_Wil then knelt in front of the two unconscious Europeans, "I'm going to try something Shinji. Don't be afraid and try to relax," he positioned his hands above their heads. Shinji looked at Wilfredo, unsure and curious about his ability. He then noticed Wil's aura glowed a faint red and his eyelids drooping down and his eyes glowed a faint red as well._

* * *

><p>Ernesto then heard sounds coming from the school down the sidewalk…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Danny followed by Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz rushed out of the entrance and headed down the street where they noticed Wilfredo kneeling down and holding his hands above Asuka and Dante as Shinji looked on. They then looked at Shinji who had blood on his shirt like the other two and how Wilfredo had sweated through something hardcore. They walked up to them quickly and saw Shinji looking at them with a surprised look.<em>

_Unable to speak he just looked at them, "Shinji…what happened," Jazz asked now concerned. Shinji didn't know what to say, but then he heard Dante's phone vibrating again. He moved slowly to where the Italian was and took out his phone discreetly as to not break Wil's concentration. He flipped it open and what he read shocked him to hell. He read the other missed texts over the span of a few minutes and they all had the same message: EVA Units undergoing a self-diagnostic check._

_He closed the phone and looked at the unconscious two, "What is it? What did the phone have," Sam spoke up, but Shinji didn't look at her, he just stayed focused on the German, the Italian and now the Portuguese American._

_"Shinji…what's going on," Sam walked to Shinji and knelt down. She then clasped his left shoulder, "You can tell us," she softly said. He looked up at her and gave her the phone. She eyed him and opened the phone. She went to the messages icon and opened the recent texts Shinji just looked at. Her eyes widened and showed the others the messages. They read it and their eyes widened as well, and by looking at the three and their blood covered clothing, they pieced together what happened._

_After what seemed like a few minutes, Asuka and Dante gasped for breath and Wilfredo slumped back. He calmed down so his aura could dissipate. Asuka and Dante hugged him in thanks. Wilfredo and Dante helped each other up while Shinji and Asuka helped each other up. The four now stood eye to eye with their friends. Shinji and his two friends went back to Sam's house to change out of their dirty clothes, ignoring the stares and hushed remarks from people passing by. Wilfredo and the others headed back inside…_

* * *

><p>Ernesto viewed the sight as the memory slowly faded from his vantage point. When the memory ceased completely, he sat on the curb of the sidewalk, slowly digesting what he had witnessed and experienced. He knew his cousin went through a lot over the years, but never he imagined it went this deep. He felt like he's seen a glimpse of Wilfredo's hell, "Wil, I'm sorry I've held some resentment towards you over the years…I guess I was envious of what you could do and never tried to…see or listen what you've only hinted," he said quietly to himself and stared at the building across the street, never looking above.<p>

Back on the roof, the others watched the sight below as they watched Jordi's past self standing over Rodrigo's body…

* * *

><p>"<em>After all of this time…you couldn't leave me be huh? Just have to have your way in order to put things in order," he then placed his hand over Rodrigo's head and forced him to convulse and disappear into a single point. He began recalling memories of the man, how he joined the Fascist army and saw glimpses of the circumstances that led him to make that choice…even one moment where the man felt and looked regretful for what he was about to do to a village suspected of hiding Communist sympathizers.<em>

_Jordi stood up and walked over the ledge and watched Wilfredo walk back to class and the three foreign teenagers walking back to Sam's home to change their clothing, 'Those poor three children…so much locked away…' he thought and looked up, and felt his body disintegrating into numerous black butterflies. _

* * *

><p>Then the energy field disintegrated and the light disappeared, with the twilight back and they looked around shocked and looked down from the building and seeing Ernesto sitting on the curb. Gwen formed steps out of her manna and she along with the others ran down. They stopped a few meters away on the same sidewalk as he was on, and Sam was the first to approach him. She sat down next to him and placed her left arm around his shoulders. He sensed him and he rested his head on her shoulder, still feeling numb but felt tears forming in his eyes, "I felt what he felt when he helped out those three musicians," he said quietly and she listened, "So intense, deep, and tragic they were…why didn't he tell about this firsthand," he asked, not knowing if he would get an answer.<p>

Sam looked down on him, "Whatever happened, happened…I guess Wil thought he didn't need to tell you. Trying to spare you from the pain he and we had experienced, it was a tough school year," she responded and Ernesto adjusted himself but Sam then hugged him and he nearly lost it.

She then started to explain what happened in full detail with the Anamnesis incident that occurred a few days prior to what was reminisced to everyone. The way he was controlled by one of Rodrigo's mental projections, how he attacked Moradi and how his students, as well as the three foreign teenagers got into school despite the teachers' warnings and how they fought the forcibly formed projections of Mohammad's memories. And how Danny distracted the projected Israeli soldiers and how the rest went upstairs to fight them off. Even how his cousin viciously fought the ghost in order to rescue their music professor. As he heard this, he let out a few coughs of his sadness, but still barely maintained his emotions, not wanting to break down on the street.

Jordi coughed and everyone looked at him and stood in the street two meters from everyone, but facing Gwen and Ben primarily, "And you two…we've met once before," he raised out his arms and a familiar wave of energy engulfed everyone, now seeing the inside of an RV, seeing Ben and Gwen when they were 12, along with their grandfather Max, and Danny and Wilfredo riding along. It felt like a film with them standing and sitting on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><em>As some 60's music played over the radio, Danny and Ben talked who also shared his past experiences as a hero with a watch that enabled him to transform into 10 aliens. Gwen also began sharing her magical abilities with Wilfredo who in turn, shared his. Max looked at the scene on his overview mirror; he smiled inwardly and continued driving.<em>

* * *

><p>Ben and Gwen looked at each other and smiled at the sight of their grandfather, driving with a smile. They felt something tied in their stomachs as they watched. Julie noticed and grabbed Ben's hand, he looked at her and thanked her quietly; the same went for Gwen as Kevin put his hands on her shoulders as she clasped his hands.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wil then looked out the window and noticed a flock of black butterflies, "Man its hot in here," Ben exclaimed and opened the window. One of the butterflies outside entered the RV and landed on the table.<em>

_Wil slowly outstretched his arms and hands over the butterfly and quickly caught it before it took off. He carefully opened his hands and the butterfly stayed on his open left palm. Unknown to the tourists, he searched to see if this was the boy in his most stable form. It was and Danny nodded in his direction, but Wil's expression told him that it was okay._

_"Gwen, hold out your hand," she did so and he handed her the butterfly as gently as possible. When the butterfly landed on Gwen's hands, she immediately felt giddy, "Wow, it's so light and the wings…they feel a bit fuzzy," she said softly. She took in the sight of the insect's gently flapping wings. Then the truck stopped at a red light, but the butterflies were still adjacent to the RV._

_Gwen then handed the butterfly to Ben, "Careful with it," Gwen said, "Yeah I know," he said and the butterfly landed on his open palms. He too took note of the insect's lightness and fuzzy wings. Then in a moment it flew back onto the table. None of them dared to make a move in order to not frighten the butterfly. Then when the RV began to move, the butterfly fluttered back outside and rejoined the flock outside. The flock flew beside the RV until it disappeared behind one of the passing apartment buildings._

* * *

><p>The 'film' ended and the teens looked at Jordi and he looked at them with a grateful expression, "I'm truly sorry for I've put all of you through. I didn't mean for it to happen, but now, I hope with these glimpses into the past, seeing how those events linked to whatever happened today," he said.<p>

The teens were silent, not knowing how to communicate. This was beyond anything they've done or experienced, witnessing abilities from a memorial ghost who has killed in the past and looked for redemption, now has a pulse and can age like a normal young man.

He turned around and felt his body dissolve into butterflies, but this time, only two were present, a white one and a black one. The two manifestations of Jordi's soul flew upwards into the growing twilight and disappeared into the ether.

"I want to go home," Ernesto said quietly, "I'm tired," he added with heavy melancholy in his voice, "Of course," Sam answered softly as he helped him up.

"Danny, lets get these guys home," she said with her voice slightly tired as well, "Sure," he replied and looked at the Bellwood teens, but especially at Ernesto who continued to look at the ground as he walked with Sam.

They made their way back to the Cruiser and in a few moments they left back to Bellwood.

**Bellwood, TX**

**[6:15pm]**

Danny, Tucker, Valerie and Sam said their goodbyes and each one gave Ernesto a hug and promised him to notify Wilfredo once they arrive home. He thanked them and soon they left into their portal.

Ernesto then went to Kevin's car with Kevin, Albedo and Gwen. Ben volunteered to fly Julie home as Jetray. Albedo was silent for the most part; he never knew how humans could have so many layers to them. He believed they were gluttonous creatures with no moral compass with little understanding of themselves or their capabilities. He still believed that, but after everything he's seen and experienced, he now sees them in a more favorable light now.

As they sat in the car, Kevin turned on the engine and then sees Ernesto breaking down in a silent, but violent outburst of tears. Albedo looked down at him and again feels intense emotion at the sight, but still not knowing what the correct act might be to handle the situation.

Then Ernesto sat up and retained a calm exterior as best as he could and looked at Kevin's reflection, nodding knowingly and both of them understood. He began to drive down the street, not one of the passengers said a word.

**Brooklyn, New York City, NY**

**[7:21pm]**

Wilfredo rolled up his rosary and put it in his cello case, along with his sheet music. He was dressed up for a special performance tonight at the Julliard School of Performing Arts with the rest of his orchestra. Then his cellphone binged with a Facebook message from Danny. He read the message:

[Since finishing the job, I took Ernesto and the others to Philadelphia to meet up with Jordi before he leaves. He showed us the memories of what happened to us when you encountered Rodrigo on the roof and when you helped out Shinji and his friends. Ernesto witnessed everything while the rest of us saw how Jordi dove into the man's memories and made him go into the void again. That's what happened and again, your cousin is safe. Don't worry]

Wilfredo reread the message and then put the phone away. He punched his desk chair with his right hand, _'…sorry Ernie. Sorry for putting you through this…forgive me please,' _he internally pleaded and then heard his mom calling from downstairs to get to the car quick.

He yelled, "Give me a second," he breathed and stood in front of the mirror, "Well…here goes nothing," he told himself and grabbed his cello case and headed downstairs.

**Chapter Six**

**June 2008, week one, degree six**

**Bellwood, TX**

**[Saturday, 7:01pm]**

Ernesto was with his parents eating their dinner with his old time friends and their parents. His parents always did this a week before his birthday, and now he was turning fifteen, what his friends would say, "Half way to becoming thirty…an old fart!"

His mom cooked cozido a portuguesa, with some help from Hugo's mom and the rest brought some sweet bread or small pastries for dessert. Ernesto was glad tonight, having a normal night and eating one of his favorite dishes. Before the meal, his mother let him sip some wine before eating, which surprised Manny and her parents as well as Tyrone's, but not Hugo or his parents. His mom decided to let him try a bit of wine to go with certain food, but as a good parent, she along with his father forbade him to actually drink alcohol. He was growing up yes, but they didn't want him to grow up too fast, even with what he went through last month.

**Meanwhile…**

"So that's what happened to the three of you last month and in April," Max said. He returned from the Null Void, accompanied by the three Plumbers kids the trio met a few weeks ago, shortly after the Jordi catharsis fiasco, "Yep, it wasn't pretty," Kevin said bluntly.

Max then turned to Gwen, "And how are you sweetie," he asked his granddaughter, his voice full with concern, "Pretty good. After that mission, I've been having very intense nightmares, but Ernie told me that was normal and after a week or so, they stopped," Max was about to ask more about it, but Gwen sensed it, "But it wasn't just me. Ernesto, Sam, and even Jordi said they also had nightmares," Gwen added and Max relaxed a bit, but not by much.

"Where is this guy by the way," Pierce asked, "He's at home. He said he's going with us on a night patrol with us," Kevin said and then added, "He's still a little undecided about…well you know."

**Back at Ernesto's home**

Ernesto and his friends played loud music out in his backyard, with "Pesada (con Maigaz) by Control Machete" playing and their parents inside gossiping and talking nonsense in their opinion.

For them they were joking around and talking about a certain subject, "So how are tricks in dreamland," Manuela asked, "Same old, same old. There are times where I actually miss dreaming without actually having to work on it," Ernesto said as he gulped down the last bit of coke.

"So you don't dream, just to dream? You actually work on it like homework or something," Tyrone asked, "Pretty much. Well, since that thing I told you guys about last month, things have calmed down. Though I still feel like a basket case," Ernesto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Putting that dream shit aside…how are things working with Michelle," Hugo asked and Ernesto grinned a bit, "Friends and no dating yet. Taking it slow," he said in an almost nonchalant way.

"Yeah, since that thing with her and John didn't work out. She's on the market again," Hugo said and then looked at Ernesto, "Why don't you date her? It's obvious to us you like her," Manuela said and Tyrone spoke up, "Unless you like this monk like existence."

Ernesto looked at his friends, remembering how this moment was like the first time they really talked to each other. He missed his old life in New York, but especially Wil when they used to explore each other's abilities through their small dream and trance like games. But when he moved, his abilities spiraled out of control for a while and when he met Tyrone, followed by his best friend Hugo, and then meeting Manuela, his abilities stabilized. Also reminisced about the time he first asked his new friends to share dreams at his house when his mom went to get food and his dad was busy with paper work in his bedroom. At first they were shocked and didn't talk to him for a week, and at first he thought he scared them off and fell into mild depression. Then things got worse when during that time, he learned that his cousin was being investigated by both the Church and paranormal investigators, due to his abilities; afterwards, when Wil's powers subsided in intensity, so did his. Then to his surprise, the three came back to him and asked him how was he able to do those things in dreams and why did he share it with them. When he told them he thought that they were friends enough that he can trust, and they were a bit guilty for not trying to talk to him. Afterwards, they got along better and the rest was history.

"I do, but now…I kind of want to date," Ernesto responded and heard Manuela laughing, "Then ask out Michelle! Jesus you can be an idiot," she said and he laughed too, "I know," he grinned and Tyrone along with Hugo laughed a bit too.

**[8:45pm]**

After his friends left and their parents, he was in his room relaxing and almost nodding off to sleep. But then he received a text on his cellphone and read it:

[It's me, Ben. My grandpa wants to talk to you. He wasn't dead, but in the Null Void all along! He also said to bring your files on what happened last month. Bring everything he says.]

Ernesto read and reread the text and as he looked around in his darkened room and got up to put his files on top of his computer desk into his messenger bag and headed out the door. He checked himself in the hallway mirror, adjusting his glasses and sorted out his light blue polo shirt into his black cargo pants. He checked his new Vans sneakers and headed for the door.

"Where are you going," his mom asked, "To the store. Getting some chips to eat later," he said and she nodded, letting him go. He left the house and walked down the street, only hearing the occasional car passing by and feeling the cool night air caressing his face.

He approached the 7 Eleven and went inside. He was getting a water bottle and when he was about to head for the cashier, he noticed Michelle coming inside and the two noticed each other, "Hey," Ernesto greeted somewhat shyly, "Hi," she greeted back, kind of noticing his shy demeanor.

**On the road…**

Max drove his new RV, which looked like his old one, but with the same Plumber features and a few new ones. Kevin checked his badge and found Ernesto's cell phone signal, "Typical, he's at the liquor store next to house. Probably getting water or chips," Kevin said and Max made his way to the store a few blocks away.

"What kind of files you guys are asking him to bring again," Helen asked, "About the mission we had and something about his cousin. I also texted Danny and Jordi to come as soon as they can," Ben said.

Gwen looked at him as she levitated while at the same time, detecting to see if Jordi was nearby and then her lights lit up a bit, "Jordi's coming. Just five miles away," she announced.

Ben and Kevin looked at her, "And Danny? Do you sense him at all," Ben asked but she nodded a no, "Nothing yet, but I think he'll come around the same time as Jordi," she said.

Max, Manny (Fourarms), Helen (Xl-R8), and Pierce heard the three's discussion on a matter that sounds it has many layers attached. They noticed the local liquor store a block away and seeing Ernesto talking to a girl and walking her to the car where her parents were waiting and as the car drove away he had a semi-grin on his face.

"Looks like his night is going well," Kevin remarked, earning him a smack on the arm from Gwen, "Don't tell me you're to tease him like you do with Ben," she wondered and he smirked, "Nah, he's cool. That honor lies solely with Benji," he remarked and Ben glared at him and the ex-con just grinned.

Ernesto watched Michelle leave with her parents and noticed a beat up RV coming up and it honked. Then the door opened, "Got everything," Kevin called out, "Like I have a choice now," Ernesto said.

As he was about to approach, Danny appeared above him and landed, turning back into his normal form. Then both of them sensed something in front of them, two butterflies and in the blink of an eye, Jordi appeared. The three entered Max's RV and he drove off, seeking a place that was semi-secluded. They drove to the train tracks that were ten minutes away.

**Ten minutes later…**

All of them exited the RV and Jordi used his telekinetic abilities to bring over a crate to use as a makeshift table. For someone like him, it was child's play, and Ernesto opened his messenger bag.

"Hello, I'm Max Tennyson," Ernesto looked at him and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you. Ben and Gwen told me a lot about you when he went into the Null Void to help these guys out. Which by the way, still haven't gotten over the fact you tried to kill us," he looked at Manny Fourarms and Helen.

"Man, are you going to let that go," Manny asked, "No," Ernesto stated simply, "But right now that's not important," took out his thick file and opened, taking out his cousin's photo. Max picked it up, "I remember him. He helped you out in Philadelphia in that park a few years ago," he looked at Danny, now remembering that moment.

"Yeah he did…and you're going to find out who he really is, in regards to someone here as well," he said and looked at Kevin, "What," he asked but Danny remained silent, he looked at him with an uncertain expression and Kevin also noticed how Ernesto didn't talk to him for the past two weeks.

Then Ernesto proceeded to take out documents given to him by Tucker via email, days after the Jordi/Rodrigo catharsis. He handed Max the syringe tubing he used for the job and mentioned Tucker has a more developed prototype. He also shared his notes for the catharsis and older notebooks with ideas and old mazes he experimented on and played with. Some of the documents were the testimonials that also had restored and enhanced photos of the crime scene that dealt with the carjacking spree from five years ago. Danny handed the photos to the others and they went through them. To their surprise when they saw Wilfredo in the cop car, they also noticed a kid in punk clothing from one of the CCTV's from a local liquor store…and it caught his face.

They immediately looked at Kevin, "You did this," Gwen asked, "And I'm not proud of it. And when I said there were moments in my life I rather not talk about, I meant it…Wil was one of the few people who tried to help me, but I panicked and during that time…I framed him and I ran…" he then looked at Ernesto who still looked upset, "I'm sorry dude…" but he held up his hand, "What's been done is done. And, you shouldn't be saying this to me. You should say this when he comes next Sunday," he revealed.

Ernesto was handed back the photos and documents and put them back in his folder, but then a few other photos dropped to the floor. All of them, photos of various musicians from LES MUSICIENS and all of them with names: **Zane Zhu, Alberto Rodriguez, Gilberto Santos, Asuka Langley Sohryu Mercier, Dante Tripodo Lascano, Shinji Ikari Manabe, Fatma Hahira Asgari, Cecilia Chaves Oliveira, Ahmed Said,** and the orchestra's conductor **Mohammad Moradi**.

Max picked up the photos and observed them carefully, something telling him they looked familiar, but from where he couldn't recall right away. Then Ernesto coughed to bring him back to reality, "Um, Mr. Tennyson, if you don't mind," Max looked at Ernesto, "Oh, sorry. Here you go," he handed back the photos and Ernesto put them back in the folder, along with his cousin's photo.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure you know this, but my grandkids and I have met your cousin once a few years ago during a fight between a ghost and Danny here," he started and Ernesto nodded, "Yeah, Danny filled me in along with Jordi last month...It was an eye opener to say the least," he said, not knowing whether to feel abashed or uncomfortable.

"Looks like your cousin and Jordi here were the center of this whole mess," Pierce said and Danny looked at him with a shrug of his head, "Wil and Jordi are just two part of one huge iceberg," he said and Jordi looked at him with an unreadable expression, "What do you mean," Ben asked and Danny, along with the Catalonian stood silent until, "More on that later," but before anyone could ask or protest anything, he held up his hand, knowing any further inquiry would be pointless.

Danny rubbed the temples of his forehead, "Sometimes I just want to strangle you for being this complicated," he muttered and Jordi smirked, "But at least he gives you something to think about," Ernesto kindly retorted and Danny gave a grimaced expression, "You sound like Sam just now," he mentioned and Ernesto gave a smug expression.

Kevin then spoke up, "Okay enough of this secrecy! And why is there more to this than just being Jordi or that messed up Rodrigo," he demanded an answer but Danny looked at him, "Something that my friends and I, along with our families have gotten involved with that's...that's downright harsh, sad, and strangely...empathetic," he said and his his voice turned soft on the last part.

Ernesto sensed his uneasiness and decided to bring the others into another topic, "Guys," he now looked at Kevin, Gwen and Ben, "I've...I've been considering your offer. About joining your team," he worded it carefully and the three looked at him but Ernesto continued, "The reason why I didn't want to before was because of Jordi. You know this," the three nodded, "But also," Ernesto hesitated a bit but then felt a pat on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Danny said with a comforting smile and Ernesto continued, "But also because I felt utterly useless when I saw you guys fight those aliens, bad guys and Charmcaster when she first showed up in January," he said, "But you can fire energy bolts and can put up a decent defense," Gwen pointed out those qualities, but Ernesto shook his head, "But that's not who I am. I'm not like you Gwen," she stood quiet, "I'm a dream walker, someone who can access dream and pick out places in a person's subconscious mind and know that person's secrets. That takes a lot of concentration and work. Firing energy bolts or putting up shields for me are just side effects."

Ernesto finished and chuckled nervously, "Is it okay for me to be nervous to join your team," he felt his face heat up tremendously and his new friends looked at him somewhat surprised, "Of course it is," Gwen said reassuringly but Ben stepped in, "But if you're nervous, why did you practically jump in to help Jordi and Danny with what happened to your cousin," he asked.

Ernesto answered, "Because they're family. My cousin and Jordi I mean. But with Danny here," he turned around to face the older teen, "I guess a friend of Wil is a friend of mine," he shook his head, "I'm such a mental screw up," he laughed at himself.

Kevin looked at him, "You're not...just cautious. As you were when you did that catharsis for Rodrigo and Jordi here," he said and he glanced at the Catalonian boy, "And believe it or not, you're far from being useless. Especially with a plan I have for the Highbreed," he mentioned with a smirk, "Meaning," Ernesto asked and Kevin quickly whispered his plan to the Portuguese/English American teen.

"Risky, dangerous, but can be done," Ernesto said with a half smile, "What is it," Max and Ben asked, "We'll tell you tomorrow. But first, I guess its that time for a night patrol," Ernesto mentioned and both he and Kevin winked at each other and then at Gwen who nodded knowingly.

"May I come along? I want to see how you guys do your thing," Danny asked and Jordi spoke up, "Yes, with the catharsis over and some free time on our hand, might as well see how this is really like."

Ben and the others were somewhat surprised and then Max spoke up, "Sure, the more the merrier," he said with a grin and Danny transformed and Jordi turned into two butterflies and hovered in the air, "He's waiting," Danny said and the others still can't get used to Jordi or his behavior. Then the two Tennyson heroes along with Clarkson/Taveres headed for Kevin's car while the other teens and Max headed back inside the RV. After a few moments, they drove off and Danny along with Jordi followed them into the night.

**Philadelphia, PA**

**[10:02pm]**

Tucker was in his room, rereading a text from Danny saying he was going to Bellwood and knew that some things on Wil and Jordi were going to be exposed. Tucker knows that this was unavoidable, but there was one thing even Danny didn't know about, a secret job he did with his friends from the orchestra. He got up from bed and reached down to get something from underneath his bed. It was an old cardboard box, something he told his parents that it only had some things from his freshman year, like his old PDA and four year old laptop. It did have that, but it also a hard drive that was sealed in a black plastic bag, and also picked up some papers printed from the internet, news articles about the investigation and exposure of the GBCC, the Global Bank of Commerce and Credit and the scandal that rocked Europe and the US for months. The papers dated to December of 2007 and to a few months ago to around February or so.

"I don't know how long I'm going to keep this a secret from Danny. A strict order from Wil and his friends. Sam knows and also promised to not tell Danny until the time was right. But from what's been going on, I'd say in about a week or so...hope he forgives us," Tucker said to himself silently and put the things back in the box and placed it back underneath his bed.

**MACAU, CHINA**

**[MONDAY, 3:20AM]**

**MACAU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

The airline Air China landed on the runway, with a nearly twenty-two hour flight from New York, and making a two hour layover in Shanghai in order to get to Macau. The passengers were groggy and woke up from their slumber in order to get their luggage and held their immigration forms. As the plane emptied, the orchestra staggered to the place to show their passports and visas for some of them in order to claim their luggage. They also had to deal with some of the late workers in order to claim their bigger instruments. Since the music center in Macau has their harpsichord in repairs, Mohammad had to bring their own from New York, which meant more work and worries that it wasn't damaged.

"I feel like dying," Christina said to Zane as she grabbed her cello case who was equally just as tired and held onto his double bass case, "At least today we have the day off," he mentioned and he felt relieved. He then put his free arm around Christina's waist, "And enjoy some alone time," he said with a smile and she chuckled, "Let's get to the hotel first Romeo. But I think when we do, we'll just sleep like the dead," she retorted playfully and Zane gripped her waist a bit more, "With you, I'll gladly take that chance," he smirked and she laughed tiredly.

As the others have their instruments and Dante worried about his harpsichord, "Our last international performance, at least for this academic year," Dante muttered under his breath and felt two arms around his torso, "Last two months to be together my love," Fatma said in his ear and kissed his neck, with her violin case strapped around her left shoulder. He relished it and tilted his head to capture her lips, "Let's focus on right now and our hotel room," he whispered huskily, despite being tired as his girlfriend.

Wilfredo and Cecilia were in the vans already, passed out with their hands intertwined and leaning on each other's head, "At least these two are getting some sleep," Shinji whispered to Asuka next to him and their two friends in front of them, "Like us when we finally get to our hotel. I'm dying right now," Asuka whined while holding her violin and Shinji clutched his cello case with his right arm, "Me too, but at least we'll share a room," he mentioned and she cooed, "I like that," she whispered.

With everything and everyone in their vans, and Gilberto with Alberto the last two to get into their van, they drove down the highway and headed for the city. With a planned concert for music by Johann David Heinichen, Antonio Vivaldi, and a new piece for them to perform composed by the French Baroque composer Jean Baptiste Lully, this will like what their school year has been, long, exhausting but ultimately rewarding in the long run. However, there was something eating their memories, an incident that nearly destroyed their orchestra from good intentions.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus ends this side story for my saga. The ending is actually a moment recalled in the beginning of arc two for LES MUSICIENS. The moments italicized here are derived from chapters six (May) and seven (June) from '2005', slightly edited for the sake of this story. The Anamnesis incident is in chapter five of that story (April) as well. Also, when Jordi dissolved Rodrigo the first time in the flash back, that wasn't in the original story, but in here I added it in order to link these past and present events together. Read them in order to get a fuller understanding of this saga overall. I also recommend reading my other completed story Four Walls, in order to understand Ernesto's cousin, his friends and his strange friendship to Danny and his friends.<strong>

**As for the mysterious bit with Tucker and the musicians...I'll reveal that in my upcoming story '2007'. A cliffhanger if you will ;)**

**Read, review, critique and I'll post the new arc of this saga in the coming months. Take care readers :)**


End file.
